Bleach DxD
by p17oyDONju9n
Summary: When Rias Gremory turned on the T.V. out of boredom and watched a rampaging Vasto Lorde Ichigo tear through Hell, she finds herself fascinated by him. Through High School hijinks and humorous Shenanigans, the red head tried her best to get to know him better. But as the two unlikely couple get closer, will circumstances fall in their favor or is it doomed from the start?
1. Chapter 1

**Ch 1: Hell hath no fury...**

Rias Gremory - the beautiful heiress of the Gremory clan - sat in her room brushing her long silky crimson hair bored out of her mind. She just arrived home from Kuoh Academy at the moment on a holiday and the red haired beauty wondered what in the world would possess her to do so! She could have stayed in school planning activities with her Vice President Akeno Himejima for the Occult Research Club. But NO...her father insisted she visit home and besides that she did miss her mother Venelana terribly. Upon arrival though, her eldest brother Sirzechs was being a pain and more so than usual as he raves about her fiance Riser Phoenix and when is she going to grow up and marry the guy already. As far as she was concern, Riser can kiss her pretty little ass and go to Hell!

The Gremory heiress smiled at the irony of the thought considering that Riser - as well as herself - were Akuma and they consider Hell their home. She sighed and concentrated on more important matters other than that arrogant, pompous, chauvinistic, piece of dog excrement! Rias dreamed - no more like determined - to find someone who would love her for herself and not because of her radiant beauty or that she will become the head of her clan someday. Her parents were nice enough to heed that selfish request and was able to stall the Phoenix clan's heir's advances towards her cold. But she knew that they can't accommodate her forever. She sighed rather mournfully, will she ever find that special someone someday? Unbeknownst to her though, her wistful thinking and heartfelt wish will finally come true...

Still bored to the point that she would do anything to alleviate it, she found her remote and turned on the T.V. and subsequently couldn't take her eyes off the footage as her delicate jaw dropped in an un-lady like manner! For all over the news channels were images of a beast going on a mindless rampage and destroying everything in sight! The news crew were bold enough to actually get a close up and Rias felt a chill run down her spine despite herself. It's long orange hair flowed and billowed from the violent wind. Tufts of red hair grew around it's muscular neck, wrists and ankles. The beast was tall nearly 6 ft 4 in. tall with an impressive muscular physique that made her drool. Large cables of muscle twitched as it roared an angry but haunting battle cry. The creature had nothing on but ragged remnants of a kimono and about the entire sleeve on it's right arm and side.

Rias noted it's heavily muscled chest, it's tight six pack abs, and powerful arms. It's right hand holding a black daito about four feet in length with a thin chain in the end and a manji for a guard. The gigantic hole on it's chest fascinated her to no end as she wondered, how can it have so much life and roar with part of it's lungs and heart missing - if she remembered her human anatomy correctly. On it's face was a menacing human skull with empty eyes sockets as empty and bottomless as the darkest pits of the abyss. It had forward curved black horns and dark markings that looked like a heart in the center of it's forehead and then ran down it's eyes, cheeks, and terminated at the chin and then connected at the strange tattoos that radiated from the hole on it's chest. It growled again and each time that it did so, Rias felt her blood run cold.

Then her eyes widened as lowered it's horned head and began to gathered power at an astonishing rate and fired a black energy projectile at a random target and then proceed to annihilate that area. It relentlessly fired without thinking, bestial rage controlling its actions and each time it unleashed that deadly dangerous beam of death, massive explosions occurred that wiped out several thousand miles of land. It's devastating power destroyed several levels of Hell already and if it keeps up, it would eventually destroy the realm itself in a fiery inferno in more ways than one. It fired again and this time, her eyes widened as her home -which was located within the 10th layer - seem to shudder from the power of the beast!

"Who is this beast that it's power would reach this far?"

The 4th layer was pounded relentlessly and the massive explosions were so great that it reached all the way through the first level and destroying the Gate which was thought to be impossible but such was the power of this fearsome creature! She was sure that everyone was in a panic as the breach in the Gate would surely become a crisis and a bone of contention with the Angels and Heaven but her eyes were mesmerized and she couldn't seem to break away from the beast who dared to destroy Hell itself! She couldn't help it, she needed to take a good look for herself. But first...

"_Akeno, are you there?" _Rias thought.

"_Yes, Buchou (president), what's wrong?"_

"_Are watching the news right now?"_

"_Oh you mean the thing that's tearing the fourth level to pieces?" _Akeno replied. _"Yes, he's quite...deliciously interesting to say the least. Fu hu hu!"_

Rias sweat dropped. She could imagine Akeno being hot and bothered by the whole thing and seeing such random acts of wanton destruction probably turned on her buttons. Now that she thought about it, she shuddered and didn't want to know! Her Vice President after all is a sadist and taking on a such a creature who could dish out punishment just as well as it can take it without incurring damage would be a dream come true for her. The red haired beauty smiled. Akeno was so simple to tempt sometimes and dangling this little "carrot" and opportunity to unleash - ahem hell - would be welcome to the black haired beauty and judging by the way her best friend's voice tremble and her brow twitch with excitement, Rias definitely got her good this time...

"_Say Akeno let's say you and I go to the fourth level and check things out?" _ Rias asked casually.

"_But Buchou the conditions in the 4th layer have become "hellish" and that's no pun intended."_

"_You are such a liar! I know for a fact that you want to pit yourself against this beast and you know it!" _

"_I see that I can't hide things from you..."_

"_My dearest Akeno, it's because you're my best friend that I know you so well!" _

"_Are we getting Kiba-kun, Koneko-chan and the others in on the action?" _Akeno asked curiously.

"_No time, but do let them know where we're going though." _

"_Understood Buchou. I'm ready to leave whenever you are..."_

Despite her apprehension, Rias found herself excited and couldn't wait to get into the field. Besides, she needed to air out her frustrations and unfortunately and unknowingly the creature gave her an excuse to cut loose. It's been a trying time and this annoying arranged marriage with Riser was getting on her last damn nerve! Nevertheless, she was rather curious as to the reasons why this monster was tearing up Hell for no reason. Rias then concentrated and an intricate circle of teleportation wrote itself on her floor and began to glow. She stepped in with not a worry in the world and vanished...

Meanwhile...

Ichigo was going on a rampage and Renji couldn't blame him really. That bastard Kokuto tricked them coming into the deepest bowels of Hell so that the strawberry's Hollowfied form could free the sinner from his chains and then betray them. The last straw came when the sinner endangered Yuzu's life and that's when Ichigo transformed into the seemingly mindless juggernaut of a monstrosity that no one could to stop. The pineapple sweated how the hell he's suppose to calm a rampaging Hollowfied Shinigami with powers beyond anything he could hope to imagine. Standing alone was a chore with the creature's unimaginable spiritual pressure nearly crushing him to the ground. He had to think of something quick before the strawberry frees the bastard and cause even more damage in the World of the Living. Renji then felt a surge of spiritual pressure coming from somewhere else and looked to it's source...

"Dammit now what!"

"Tsk, what the hell are those damn Fallen Angels doing here?" Kokuto said with hatred. "They will ruin everything!"

The pineapples eyes widened as army of beings with black wings descended from the sky and landed not far from from Vasto Lorde Ichigo's position. The Hollowfied beast noted a new threat and looked at them balefully with glowing hatred filled yellow eyes. The beings then started spouting nonsense and threatened to attack. Great, if the idiots rile Ichigo up even more then it was good as game over for all of them. One of the dumb asses came forward while talking his piece and saying along the lines of...

"It will be my pleasure to kill a mindless Akuma like you, so beg for mercy!" he said arrogantly.

The being then produced a lance of light and hurled it the Hollow. Ichigo stood there and caught the spear with his bear hands and crushed it. The fallen angel's eyes widened and couldn't believe that his spear of light would be so extinguished and by an Akuma no less! His fellows produced the same spears and hurled it towards the fell creature and causing a massive explosion. The smoke slowly cleared and all of the winged beings eyes widened in fear as the horned demon of destruction stood without nary a scratch on him. The creature growled in annoyance and screamed a harrowing battle cry...

"**GRAAAGGHH****!"**

"Wow didn't these idiots know that just pissed him off?" Renji said blandly.

Then the Hollowfied Ichigo began to lower his head and a massive ball of crimson energy began to spiral between his horns, charging rapidly and then fired. Some of the corrupted angels were alert enough to fly hastily to the sky to evade the enormous black energy projectile that tore the very ground to dust and carving a deep trench in it's wake. But unfortunately for their fellows, half of them died a quick painless death as the Cero disintegrated their bodies to nothingness. The few of the angels who remained fought a futile, losing battle. Ichigo's use of Sonido in this form surprised them and they died with their eyes wide open as the Hollow mercilessly killed with no impunity, blood covering his body and dripping from his zanpakuto. The Hollow charged another Cero and released, killing even more of the Fallen and no matter what they did, they couldn't stop the rampaging "Akuma" from decimating their ranks. The one in charge quickly assessed the situation and with the way this demon was tearing through his army, by the time they can organize and put up more of a resistance, his troops would have been wiped off the face of the Abyss. Reluctantly he sounded a tactical retreat as they were being systematically slaughtered.

Things got even more complicated when Rias and Akeno teleported into the scene. They noted the Fallen Angels retreating and added even more insult to injury when the Gremory heiress signaled to her Vice President to take potshots at the retreating and thoroughly defeated enemies. A massive lighting spell raced through the sky and took down a several hundred of their number. And now that the two friends were in the middle of the war zone, Rias couldn't believe the devastation that this creature has wrought in the fourth level. She could barely breath as she took in the monster's heavy aura as it permeated the air like a vast ocean of darkness. It's power was dark but of a different breed than that her kind usually wields. Rias felt that it was more raw and instinctual and she found herself reacting to it disturbingly. Akeno seemed to fare as well considering she was the crimson haired girl's right hand woman and the "Queen" of her peerage. The obsidian hair girl's smile nearly bisected her face as she too reacted to the oppressive aura. Ichigo whirled around and assessed the new threat and growled menacingly at them...

"Oh my, I think it just noticed us Akeno." Rias said nonchalantly. "Why don't you show our guest my displeasure for...tearing up my home."

Akeno's smile - if possible - got even bigger. The Vice President then walked in front the beast and bowed...

"Nice to meet you, Horned Demon-san but you heard what my Buchou has said didn't you? We do not appreciate you destroying everything...even though if it is Hell of all places."

Akeno then cast a lightning spell and struck the Hollow only for it to vanish. Her eyes widened as this was the first time someone has evaded her attack. Then without having to look behind her, she immediately and desperately put up one of her barrier spells as Zangetsu struck with great force and leveling the ground underneath them. She quickly faced the beast and held both her hands out to reinforce the shield further. The black haired girl shook her head in disbelief from the power of this monster. She could already feel her shield -despite her adding more of her magic to strengthen it - was barely holding back the powerful blows that caused massive shock waves every time it struck the spell's surface. Then she felt it crack and then disintegrate with the next powerful hit that would surely have instantly killed her if the attack connected. The Vice President didn't flinch as another barrier formed in front of her just in time to save behind. The black haired beauty looked to the left and sure enough Rias was there beside her...

"Thank you for the assist Buchou..." Akeno said smiling.

"I knew you needed help the minute this thing put even YOU on the defensive."

"Yes, Horned Demon-san is quite relentless is he not?"

"I agree, so much power coming from such an enigmatic creature..." Rias observed. "It definitely quite different from an Akuma that's for sure..."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GIRLS DOING? Renji roared at them. "DON'T AGGRAVATE HIM MORE THAN YOU HAVE TO! ARE YOU'LL TRYING TO GET YOURSELVES KILLED?"

"Is he trying to be insulting?" Rias asked as a knot formed on her forehead. "Such nerve of that...pineapple!"

"Hmm, he doesn't seem to know who you are Rias." Akeno answered. "Look at his uniform, does it seem familiar to you?"

Rias squinted and noted the rude pineapple was wearing what looked like military garb. She tried to recall what clans would wear black kimonos in battle and red head frowned as she couldn't - for the life of her - remember at all. Still the heiress could have sworn she saw this particular garb before in some old records in kept in the mansion's library and when she did finally recall the passage, it hit the heiress and her eyes widened...

"What are the Shinigami doing here in Hell?"

"Do you mean those beings who were sworn to protect souls and usher them safely into the after life?" Akeno asked surprised. "I thought they were just fairy tales..."

"It seems that they're real enough considering what we're seeing with our own eyes..." Rias replied.

They turned around and their eyes widened as they saw a crack on the red head's shield...

"To be able to penetrate a barrier that a pure blooded Akuma has erected..." she asked the Hollowfied Ichigo in fascination. "What kind of Akuma are you?"

Before the last massive strike annihilated the ground the two Kuoh students stood earlier, Akeno quickly cast a teleportation spell and they vanished. The attack broke the barrier into a million pieces and struck the ground, displacing several thousand tons of rock and debris about a mile up the sky and destroying 50 miles in front of the creature. They safely teleported next to Renji whom was surprised at the magical circle etched itself on the ground while having an eerie glow and two high school aged girls appearing within the center. The pineapple then observed how the two of them were so surprised the untold destruction that simple sword strike generated. Rias realized that this thing - whatever it is - is by leaps and bounds stronger than Koneko-chan and far more resilient, faster than Kiba-kun and just as skilled in the art of the sword - if not more so. It has already overwhelmed Akeno, her "Queen" who had a reputation for her prowess in battle using her lightning and unparalleled knowledge of magic with sheer lightning speed and monstrously colossal strength unlike anything she has seen before. It is a fact that's probably eating at her best friend right now and she couldn't blame her. What was this creature and why was it demolishing Hell? Why are the legendary Shinigami doing here in the first place? So many mysteries and her stern gaze locked itself on Renji asked for answers.

"You better have an explanation for this debacle Shinigami-san!" Rias demanded. "And it better be a good one too!"

To Renji's credit, the pineapple swallowed and sweated bullets at the imperious gaze that the red haired chick gave him. Their spiritual pressure - especially the red head - was very strong. He estimates that the black haired girl was in between the best Lieutenants and lower level Captains. The other one probably was as powerful as the Captain-General - equivalent to the old man using one quarter of his strength! Regardless they were very formidable opponents that his crazed Hollowfied friend defeated so easily...

"Now, now Rias-chan don't scare him too badly." Akeno admonished the red head. Then she turned to Renji and bowed. "I am Akeno Himejima and this grumpy person beside me is Rias Gremory, the Heiress of the Gremory Clan of Akuma. We are pleased to meet you..."

"That will do Akeno..."

"Abarai Renji Lieutenant of the Sixth Division of the Gotei 13!"

Renji too bowed...

"So Lt. Abarai what is a Shinigami of your rank doing so far away from home?" Akeno asked.

Renji sighed...

"His name is Kurosaki Ichigo..." Renji began.

"Who is this...Kurosaki Ichigo?" Rias asked confused.

The pineapple looked at the monster far away who was still on a destructive rampage...

"So Kurosaki-san has turned into that beast...I see." Akeno simply stated.

"But what could have made him so mad that he would want to destroy Hell itself?" Rias questioned him.

Renji then related to the two Kuoh Academy students how the Sinners have invaded the World of the Living and kidnapped one of the strawberry's sisters and cursed her with a chain that enslaved her to Hell...

"Naturally the idiot invaded Hell itself in an attempt to rescue her." Renji told them. "It's just like him though. He infiltrated Soul Society to save our friend Rukia from being executed on a false charge by a traitor. The same thing happened when he tried to rescue another friend Orihime in a place called Hueco Mundo. Each time he came back stronger, faster, and more resolute than his enemies. You got to know one thing about Ichigo, he is very protective of his friends and anyone who harms them will taste his wrath and the razor sharp end of his blade."

Intrigued, Rias listened and was touched by this Ichigo's sentiment and she hasn't even met him formally yet. Then something in her mind clicked and her eyes narrowed dangerously as she realized why the strawberry would wage his one man war against Hell of all things. Renji gulped at how her demeanor changed so drastically and wondered what could have made her angry and if it was something he said.

"Excuse me Abarai-san but did you mention Sinners by any chance?" Rias asked frowning.

"Yes, they were the cause of this latest debacle I can assure you."

"I see that you're up to your old tricks again eh Kokuto?" the crimson haired girl said sternly. "When are you going to learn that you're not going to escape and that you are trapped here to suffer for eternity. Why don't you come out and face your punishment!"

Rias extended her left arm and fired a magical projectile that exploded violently 50 yards away from the group and a 40 foot wide crater emerged as the smoke dissipated. Kokuto emerged from an outcropping of rocks as he clapped his hands mock congratulations for finding him so easily while he hid in the shadows...

"Well, well, looked who the cat dragged in!" Kokuto said leering. "If it isn't the lusciously beautiful Rias Gremory. And what do I owe the pleasure of this visit from the Heiress of the Gremory Clan?"

"Oh come now Kokuto, let's be frank. You are the one who caused Kurosaki-san some distress that made him...not quite himself and thus turned into that beast and making him tear this place apart. Yes?"

"And what if I am the cause of all this hellish conditions?" said the scarred man. "What are you going to do about it?"

"You don't need to answer the question. I am already certain of your guilt. Now are you going to surrender peacefully or are we going to do this the hard way?"

"Come at me then..."

"HEY LOOK OUT!" Renji shouted at them.

Rias looked at the red haired Shinigami and then turned in front of her. She didn't react at first but instinct took over and she raised a triple layered barrier. The Cero slammed into the first layer and smashed it easily enough. When it hit the second layer, it held for an entire minute before it to shattered like glass and hit the third and final shield which was the thickest one as she pumped more of her magic so that it won't break and cause her some "distress" of her own. However, as she valiantly tried to stop the massive energy projectile, the red haired Akuma was straining to keep the shield intact until she could find a way to escape. Rias was distressingly getting tired and cracks began to spread like a spider web along it's surface. At the last moment Akeno appeared behind her and grabbed her President and vanished in a teleportation spell and the barrier she erected shattered and went on to hit Kokuto who seemed eager to take the projectile on. The Sinner deflected it with an energy shield of his own and he laughed gleefully as another chain that held him prisoner in Hell until he had one left.

"Oh my, so that's his goal...how very clever of him." Akeno said impressed.

"There is no time to be admiring the enemy Akeno." Rias admonished mildly. "Abarai-san we obviously need to turn Kurosaki-san back to himself and get him out of here. Does he have a weakness in this form?"

"I'd imagined we need to cut one of his horns or something..."

"Leave that to me. Akeno, you and Abarai-san keep Kokuto busy, please!"

"Yes, ma'am. Well Abarai-kun, my Buchou has spoken, she will take care of everything. I will help you stop Kokuto-san or at least stall him until she can do her job."

Renji sighed. It was risky but it was better than nothing. With Rukia and Ishida out of commission, he needed all the help he could get. He still have that Kido spell saved up just in case things got hairy and the girl can't escape with the strawberry...

"Let's go then Himejima-san."

"Yes, I can't wait to...have some more fun." Akeno said smiling. "Since Buchou took Kurosaki-san from me before I can have my fill then Kokuto-san will do to...satisfy me!"

Renji sweat dropped at the way she smiled disturbingly as the black haired girl stared at the Sinner like a prowling predator...

Rias turned around and took a deep breath considering her options. which were not very promising at all. As much as she didn't want to admit it, the beast has got her beat in the speed, power, energy projection and a whole lot of other attributes. She's going to need a little assistance from the others to pull the job off. The red head knew however, that her slaves were no match for the creature and she wasn't stupid enough to risk their lives by overestimating their abilities now. Nevertheless, they may prove useful to distract it long enough for her to strike at the prescribed weak point. Then she smiled as Koneko-chan and Kiba-kun arrived. Maybe she had a chance to pull it off after all. The heiress briefed the silver haired girl and blonde of the situation...

"So let me get this strait Buchou, you need us to distract it long enough to for you to cut off one of it's horns?" Kiba asked. "Wouldn't it be better for us to attack it on all sides instead?"

"True but despite it's size, it is deceptively fast and enormously strong. Yes it is stronger and more resilient than even you Koneko-chan and it is even faster than Kiba-kun!"

"That's hard to believe Rias-sama..." Koneko said skeptically.

"Nevertheless, I witnessed it's power and tasted it's lethality in battle." Rias said seriously. "It has "defeated" Akeno which I thank the great Akuma emperor that she survived unscathed. The only injury she suffered was the blow to her pride..."

"Unbelievable..." Kiba said astonished.

To think that Akeno-san would be so easily defeated considering she was the strongest amongst them next to Rias...

"Still we have a little bit of an advantage of numbers and we will exploit it the best we can. If the both of you harass it enough so that it wouldn't sense my attack from behind then we should do well. I leave the plan of attack in your discretion. I am warning you now, this beast is unlike any Akuma, Angel, or Fallen Angel you have encountered before. Compared to all three of the races, this beast is more of a monster than they could ever be. Use hit and run tactics if you have to but never under any circumstances fight it alone, understand?"

"Yes" was their reply.

"Good, commence the operation and be careful do you hear me?" Rias said sternly.

"Yes ma'am" Kiba answered.

"Now let's get this over with..."

Kiba unsheathed his sword and vanished. Hollow Ichigo sensed something and leaned to the side as sword passed by and nicked it's forehead. The blond being the "Knight" of Rias' peerage used his speed and masterful skill of the sword that kept the beast off guard as it dodged awkwardly his swift and precise attacks. When their swords finally clashed, the Knight gritted his teeth and tightened the grip on his weapon as he struggled to keep the monster at bay. Ichigo roared and with one powerful swing, he swatted the blond sending him skidding 50 feet away. Kiba tried to control his momentum and seconds later he dug down hard into the earth and stopped only to vanish as the creature appeared and annihilating the area where he stood earlier. He reappeared again 100 feet away and noted with surprise the massive crater the beast made with it's sword strike alone. Then he looked at his blade and Kiba wasn't surprised that he had a crack on his magically enhanced blade and then shatter like brittled glass. He exerted a little of his magic and a new blade formed on the hilt...

"Buchou was right, I can't underestimate this one..."

Kiba's eyes widened as he felt a presence behind him and he instinctively raised his sword to block a strike. The blonde Knight grunted as he sank several feet into the ground and his knees almost buckled as he struggled to keep upright.

"I'm coming Kiba-sempai!" Koneko shouted.

Koneko's shout distracted Ichigo long enough to turn his horned head towards the younger girl and thus giving Kiba the chance to deflect the sword away and disappear to safety. The horned beast turned around and growled menacingly as it's prey vanished. It then turned around to meet the new threat as the silver haired girl lunged in and connected a surprisingly devastating punch in the face that made it slide a few feet and staggered. Sensing her advantage, Koneko uprooted a huge rock to the side and swung the massive pillar into creature with the greatest of ease. She hit the monster from side to side with enough power to turn hills to boulders and jumped high to hurl her weapon at the enemy with frightening speed. The column of rock turned into a missile and it hit the stunned creature. However, pillar was ground to dust as a massive energy projectile tore through the rock and headed strait for her. The silver haired girl's eyes widened as she helplessly saw the ominous beam coming towards her. She couldn't believe that thing actually withstood her power! The little girl felt crying as she thought she failed her red haired mistress somehow. However, she was dumbstruck a second time as she found herself in Kiba's arms and was now on the ground. The two of them covered their eyes as a titanic explosion lit up the gloomy sky like a supernova. The explosion caused massive shockwaves that threatened to blow them away and nearly did so. When the gale force winds subsided a massive 2 mile crater and about 100 feet deep formed above where the explosion occurred. Their jaws nearly dropped at the devastating power this creature have...

"What kind of monster are you?" Koneko said softly.

"Buchou is right, we're going to have to work together Koneko-chan. This thing is too powerful to defeat one on one."

"What do you suggest then, Kiba-sempai?"

"Follow my lead..."

The short silver haired girl nodded...

The blonde Knight used his speed to get behind Ichigo and began the assault. His sword scored a shallow wound with an attack that had enough power to cut an opponent from shoulder to hip completely through and thus scoring a one hit kill. As soon as Kiba followed through with his sword motion, he was surprised as the wound healed instantaneously. The beast roared in anger and twisted it's muscular torso to try to bisect him in two in retaliation. He barely cleared the blade but lost a few strands of hair as he ducked and vanish. He reappeared a few yards later and found himself face to face with an angry monster. Ichigo held his zanpakuto with two hands and raised it over his head and swung downwards. The blonde braced himself to meet the attack with a block. But the power of the attack was too strong and Kiba had enough presence of mind to get out of the way lest he be crushed like an egg. Still he felt hot pain across his chest as it bled profusely before his own Akuma healing factor kicked into high gear. With Ichigo still having his sword buried into the ground, that's when Koneko appeared kicked the Hollow in the face causing a minute crack on it's mask and sent him tumbling head over heels a few yards before it got up on it's feet. Koneko again pressed her advantage and ducked a counter swing and she went up and hit Ichigo with a haymaker in the gut that staggered it tremendously.

"Head's up Koneko-chan!"

Koneko ducked and as Kiba went past her and hit the monster with everything he had and as fast as he could. Reeling from the unrelenting attack, the Hollow staggered back once before it swung it's sword towards him. The Knight disappeared missing the devastating attack but the little girl was seemingly swallowed by the shockwave and debris. Seconds later, the silver haired girl freed herself with her incredible strength and emerged with her Kuoh Academy uniform in tatters and was bleeding from a cut to her face but otherwise uninjured. With speed unassociated with her rank, she closed in the gap quickly and pounded Ichigo with punches with enough power in them to grind targets to dust. But despite her punishing assault, the creature seemed to shrug his pounding and caught her head in its clawed hand, lifted her high into the air and slammed her forcefully into the ground. However, her innate defensive ability negated most of the impact and Koneko rolled as quickly as she could get away as the creature tried to stomp her to death. The girl quickly got up and tried to attack again. However she saw her sempai signal to her to get away as his Sacred Gear's ability reformed another sword and causing a massive column of ice that carved a path towards the enemy and freezing it within.

"NOW'S YOUR CHANCE BUCHOU BEFORE HE CAN GET AWAY!"

Kiba eyes widened however, as he felt a massive amounts of power and with one devastating Cero blast, Hollow Ichigo freed himself from it's ice prison. However, Rias chose this time to appear above him while the horned creature was busy firing it's endless devastating energy weapon. The red haired beauty formed an energy sword on her chopping hand and with all her might and as much magical power she could muster to penetrate its armor. She was successful and a black horn flew a couple of feet and fell on the ground. The Cero that the monster was about to fire again, exploded harmlessly. Still Kiba made sure and carried his mistress as soon as she landed and the three of them looked on in astonishment as the mask broke and Ichigo was finally freed from his Hollow's grasp. Rias and Koneko blushed madly as they beheld the strawberry and saw his face for the first time...

"_So this is the man behind the hideous mask." _ Rias thought. Then she quickly added in excitement. "_OH MY GAWD HE'S SO HOT!"_

They looked in wonder as the strawberry slowly fell to the ground, his long hair disappearing leaving short spiked hair. His body seemed to peel and crack as he turned back to normal. Strange energy began to surround him and their eyes widened as the hole in his chest disappeared. After a few tense minutes, he groggily got up and unsteadily tried to stand on his feet. Without thinking, Rias appeared before him helped the disoriented boy upright so he wouldn't fall on the floor. Ichigo sensed someone beside him and thought it was one of his friends and was about to thank them before his brown eyes meet blue orbs of a red head and perhaps the most beautiful girl that Ichigo has ever seen. Then he looked at his half nakedness and blushed which Rias thought was cute...

"W-who are you?" Ichigo asked scowling.

"Oh my is that the way to address someone who has freed you from the beast inside you?" Rias replied impishly.

Ichigo blinked at the girl and looked at her in astonishment. Flashes of the last few minutes raced through his mind and he quite distinctly remembered her as she valiantly tried to stop his Hollow's rampage...

"Thanks for the assist..."

The strawberry's eyes widened and remembered his sister...

"Yuzu...Where's Yuzu?"

"She's alright as I have sent her back into the Human World." Rias replied.

"Thanks again..."

Ichigo scowled and Rias realized that she didn't introduce herself yet...

"Rias. Rias Gremory. Nice to finally meet you Kurosaki Ichigo..."

"How did you know my name?" Ichigo asked suspiciously.

"Your friend Renji related your amazing exploits to me."

"I see..."

The strawberry let her go and tried to shake the cobwebs that gripped his mind. He under estimated himself and nearly fell on his face. Instead he found himself in the dark as his face landed on something soft and fluffy. He could smell a pleasant fragrance and wondered what the hell was going on. Ichigo then put his palm forward and felt warm spongy material and heard the unmistaken feminine moan of pleasure. The Substitute looked up and found his hand on one of the red head's breasts and the girl looked at him in amusement as she blushed. Realizing his mistake, Ichigo let go in comical fashion as if he touched something hot and forbidden...

"GAAAHHH! I'm so sorry Gremory!" Ichigo screamed blushing. "I didn't mean to do that!"

Rias looked at him and giggled. He looked so cute when he was embarrassed...

"It's okay, no harm done." Rias replied smiling. Then deciding to tease him a little bit, she added rather seductively. "I'm impressed with your boldness Ichigo. We've only been introduced a moment ago and know each other for a mere few minutes and here you are trying to seduce me already! You're moving so fast for me you bad boy! But lucky for you...I like aggressiveness in my men!"

Rias looked in bemusement as Ichigo turned a shade darker than a tomato while Kiba chuckled and Koneko blushed. The red haired heiress then noticed that Kokuto was heading their way and she remembered that she needed to get the strawberry out of here before the realm's influence inevitably frees the beast within him. She shuddered to think trying to face that monstrosity again in battle...

"Kiba-kun, Koneko-chan, I will be leaving with Ichigo for the Human World for now. Help Akeno put Kokuto away. Don't worry I won't be long..." Rias commanded.

"Understood Buchou..." Koneko replied.

"Don't have too much fun now!" Kiba said jokingly.

Rias smiled at them and looked at the still blushing Ichigo...

"Come my dearest Ichigo, I need to get you away from this place before your better half emerges again and resume trashing Hell. Tell me where you want to go and I'll teleport us there..."

"Karakura Town...that's where I live."

The red head then chanted the spell and a circle of power appeared on the ground. When she initiated the final enchantment though, there was a big puff of smoke and both of them started coughing...

"What the hell happened?" Ichigo asked.

"Hmm, oh my. It seems that I...ran out of magic power!"

Ichigo and the others face faulted...

"Are you shitting me?"

"Well it wasn't my fault somebody here - whom I won't mention - ran me ragged trying to stop their mindless rampage!" Rias replied snippily.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and grunted...

Then they found themselves surrounded by a strange blue light as Renji used the one-time use kido and disappeared to come back to Karakura. That was strange, the pineapple could have sworn that it was suppose to bring the strawberry back...alone. But apparently with Rias being in close proximity of the Substitute, the spell must have shorted out and it misinterpreted the number that was suppose to go back outside at this time. It didn't matter though just as long as Ichigo was outside where Kokuto could reach him. The said sinner lunged at the two of them but they disappeared before he could catch them. Frustrated that he was almost free, he screamed in rage at the unfairness of it all. He was so close dammit!

"NNNOOOOO!"

**Karakura Town **

It was a complete and utter disaster to say the least and no one knew why Hell's Gate was destroyed. Blue bands surrounded the gate while several Kido experts were floating in the sky monitoring it's condition. It seemed normal for the time being and the spell that they cast was preventing the harmful miasma from interfering with the World of the Living. Inside a tent Ukitake, Byakuya, Hitsugaya, and Yamamoto were conducting a meeting.

"Master our Kido team surrounding the Gate has prevented further incursion of the Hell's miasma to spread any further. Anyone who got infected was treated by Captain Unohana's medical team." Ukitake reported.

"Excellent. How is Karakura faring at the moment?" the old man replied.

"It's normal as it has ever been considering the circumstances..."

"Very well then. I am putting you three in charge of repairing the Gate as soon as possible." Yamamoto commanded.

The three Captains nodded in agreement to the orders...

"I highly doubt that the Togabito would have destroyed their own Gate. The sabotage wouldn't have come from the outside since we were all camped in it's general location at the time..." Toshiro wondered.

"It couldn't have been Renji or Rukia either." Ukitake said. Then he turned to Byakuya and quickly added. "And not to doubt your sister and Lt.'s skill and power Byakuya but you and I know their limits..."

The stoic 6th Division Captain didn't say a word but nodded in agreement at Ukitake's assessment. He frowned and a pained expression painted his face wondering Rukia's fate. Their meeting was interrupted when a Shinigami scout entered to report that the Substitute Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo was found unconscious outside the Gate and that he wasn't alone. The Captains went out to investigate the ruckus and they found Ichigo arguing with Shinigami that surrounded to detain him.

"Ichigo, why don't you let me handle these gentlemen..." Rias told him.

"Huh, are you sure?"

"Trust me."

"Okay whatever you say..."

Rias smiled at him and patted him on the cheek and making him blush. Then she turned towards the Shinigami surrounding them...

"Good Morning. My I haven't seen so many Shinigami in my life before now. But I digress, I am Rias Gremory of the Gremory Clan of Akuma and my companion and I needed to attend to his sister whom I have teleported here in your camp. Would it be too inconvenient for you fine gentlemen to move so that he can take care of family? I am sure that if it was your family who was in danger WE would have moved for you, isn't that right Ichigo?" Rias said as she elbowed him in the ribs.

"Uh..yeah of course we will..."

"See? You know Ichigo more than I do and from what I have observed so far, he is a passionate and kind man who cares about the people he holds dear. So please, will you move for him. If not for him then maybe...for me? Rias said cutely.

The surrounding Shinigami were caught off guard and they all started blushing at the incomparable beauty before them. But before they could succumb to her seductive charm, Yamamoto and the other Captains arrive and the others went on one knee and bowed before the Captain-General...

"Kurosaki Ichigo..."

"Gramps?"

Rangiku and Orihime arrived and the gentle healer ran up to Ichigo and called his name. When she arrived, the strawberry blonde unwittingly gave the Substitute a hug crying all the while. Rias who was beside him however, shouldn't have cared about the display of public affection but she found herself irritated at the girl for some reason. The red haired girl's eyes narrowed as she assessed the competition and found to her dismay that this friend of Ichigo's was beautiful and just as stacked in the breast department as she was. She bit her lower lip as her mind raced to counter-attack this threat. Then Rias eyes widened and wonder why was getting jealous of a stranger she hardly even know?

"Kurosaki-kun are you ok?"

"Yeah, Orihime do me a favor and find the tent my sister is in will ya?" Ichigo pleaded to her. "Do what you can and heal her for me please..."

"I'll do what I can..."

"Gremory, which tent did you teleport my sister into?"

Rias realized that someone was talking to her and noticed brown eyes scrutinizing her...

"I put her on the first tent to the left..." Rias said smoothly.

"Thank you. Go Inoue and try to save her." Ichigo said.

The strawberry held her on the shoulders with his strong hands in a gentle grip making her blush all the more furiously. The strawberry has never touched her before which was all the more bitter sweet as the gentle healer savored the rare contact as much as she could before that intoxicating feeling was gone forever. Orihime then noticed that the new person beside him was comically gnashing his teeth as a large knot formed on the red head's brow...

"I will..." Orihime said sweat dropping.

Orihime looked back at the strawberry talking with the Captain-General and she noticed the strange girl looking at her. The stranger's spiritual pressure was strong and the healer wondered who she was and what she was doing here. The strawberry blonde highly doubt that she was a Shinigami. The healer didn't remember anyone with a shock full of red hair in any Division other than Abarai-san and with that strange chaotic aura she's been releasing...it's unlikely. So what was she doing there with Kurosaki-kun and why does she stay by his side? An unfamiliar feeling gnawed at her heart and it was very unpleasant. Orihime shook her head, she didn't have time to be jealous of a stranger! She looked back and she could have sworn that the red headed girl was smiling at her rather smugly as she closed the gap between them and subtly held his arm. A large knot formed on the normally gentle girl's forehead and she went quickly to go find Yuzu-chan and help her immediately. Rias smiled at her small victory but she knew that with that girl around, things will be very difficult...

"And what are you doing out in the World of the Living Rias Gremory?" Yamamoto asked. "And how are your parents doing?"

"I am astonished that the Shinigami know who am." Rias replied. "Considering that this is the first time we've met. Tell me ojii-san, how do you know of me and my family?"

"I was tasked by the Spirit King to observe the Great War as a neutral party and I have met your parents some 500 years ago..."

"Ah I see, they are doing well thank you for asking. Chichiue is getting more stubborn as the centuries passes by and I haven't seen Mother since the school semester has started but the last time I talked to her, she seemed fine to me. I'd imagine Okaa-sama is having a grand old time trying to keep him in line and out of trouble..."

The old man chuckled but then his expression changed when he turned to talk to Ichigo...

"You shouldn't have charged in and invaded Hell so irresponsibly without thinking over the consequences. The demon in you has broken the chains that countless centuries have never been broken. Because of your irresponsible behavior that we are in this crisis and you may have doomed humanity because of what you have done." Yamamoto told Ichigo. Then he turned to Rias and said. "I apologize for this young one's actions and I hope that the leadership will let this pass as we try to repair the Gate as quickly as possible."

"Do no worry ojii-san, my brother as well as the others are scrambling to contain this disaster. I assure you that the ones who caused this debacle will be punished most severely in the most agonizingly painful manner that our twisted and sadistic torturers could think of..."

The old man nodded. She met Ichigo's eyes with a reassuring smile but then he looked away troubled as flashbacks of the events unfolded before him and haunted his mind. To Rias, this very troubling and found herself wanting to comfort him for some reason. It didn't look right to her that he felt guilty for something he couldn't help. The Heiress was sure that she would have done the same thing that he did but the only difference was she would have planned her invasion in so much detail that she had an itinerary of her main goals and down to backup plans of contingencies just in case the primary one failed miserably. Still she was impressed with the strawberry's unrelenting determination and fierce courage to go into the unknown heedless of the danger facing him. The strawberry walked away with is head down and the red head knew he was beating himself up for mistakes that shouldn't have happened in the first place.

Ichigo's mind flashed back as he remembered how he has lost control of his Hollow and ran a rampage of total destruction. He felt guilty but he couldn't help it. Family was involved and no older brother in his right mind would stand idly by and let his sister get trapped in Hell! He felt like he failed his sister, friends, and those people he wanted to protect. Above all he thought that he has disappointed his Mother. The desire to protect did not stem from the name that his parents gave him. No, it was more a part of him and was so ingrained into his being that not doing otherwise would have been a bruise to his pride and thus denying his very nature.

"Kyaaahhh!"

The strawberry heard Orihime scream and he vanished using shunpo and then reappeared beside her.

"Inoue are you ok what happened?"

"I'm sorry Kurosaki-kun but for some reason my powers don't seem to work on Yuzu-chan!" Orihime said sobbing.

Yuzu was facing away, her back facing towards them. When Orihime turned the younger Kurosaki so that she laid on her back, the healer gasped as the younger girl's eyes didn't seem to have life in them and that she had a Hell chain coming out of her chest. Ichigo then grabbed the healer and screamed, pleaded, begged as the panicked strawberry shook her violently. There was an interruption when Rias seemed to emerge from the shadows and stood beside them.

"I see that she has a Hell Chain on her now..." Rias said softly. "I'm sorry Ichigo but she is a resident of Hell from this point forward..."

"What do you mean, can't we do SOMETHING?" Ichigo shouted at her.

"There is nothing the Shinigami or this girl could do. Once the chain has been implanted then she is as good as lost."

Ichigo couldn't believe it. His sister was dead and he was responsible for it all. Because his reckless actions killed her. The strawberry denied it at first but the cruel dawning of reality made him realize his folly and he screamed in rage at what happened. Seeing the strawberry scream in anguish didn't quite sit well with Rias. She liked him better when he was smiling or when he was so embarrassed that he looked indistinguishable to a tomato. Her instincts to comfort him nearly took over but the red head remembered that she was a Gremory and she reluctantly stopped herself from embarrassing herself in front of strangers. She needed to ease his pain without compromising her pride as an Akuma and after thinking about it quickly enough she had bright idea that might just work...

"Although I think I can do something about it. This girl was a helpless pawn and I hate the innocent being the casualties for the sins and selfish motivations of the few. We have a couple of options, so let us explore it all, shall we?"

"So what do we do now?" Ichigo said lifelessly.

"I will ask my brother to let her go if not then if you so desire I can resurrect her but know that even though she will be the same, Yuzu-chan will no longer be human but an Akuma of my peerage."

"I see..." the strawberry said.

"Let me contact my brother first Ichigo. It may not be all in vain..."

"Do it...At this point I'll do anything."

The two of them saw the red head closed her eyes in concentration...

"_Onii-sama, do you hear me? It's Rias!"_

"_Rias where the hell are you?" _Sirzechs roared in her head causing her to wince. _"You know that everybody is tearing the entire household looking for you!" _

"_I am in the human world in what is called Karakura Town." _Rias said calmly. _"I am with the Beast who has been tearing the 4th level to shreds but he is quite normal now..."_

"_WHAT!"_

Rias quickly retold the circumstances why Ichigo has invaded Hell in the first place. She told her brother about the Sinners escaping into the Human World. They then started harassing his friends and ultimately kidnapping his younger sister and then bringing the girl into their world. Out of the desire to protect the ones that was dear to him, he and some companions entered through the gate and went down 4 levels where the strawberry's inner demon has reacted to the power of the place and lost control thus causing a rampage of untold destruction that tore the 4th level to shreds and ultimately demolishing the Hell's Gate where it's harmful miasma has yet to affect the world.

"_I see..."_

"_Onii-sama I have a favor to ask of you."_

"_And what is it?"_

"_I want you to free Yuzu-chan from her chains so that she may come back to her brother."_

"_And what do we get back in return for this generous gift Rias?"_

"_I would imagine that giving the life back of an innocent who was a casualty of unfortunate circumstance was enough. But if you don't want Ichigo to come back to Hell and tear the shit out of the place trying to rescue Yuzu-chan's soul then it would be most wise for you to grant me my request."_

"_Are you threatening me?" _Sirzechs growled.

"_Why Onii-sama would I threaten my own brother?" _Rias said rather innocently.

"_Fine your wish is granted Rias. No strings attached -for him. I already have a headache trying to calm clan leaders and 3 of my peers from panicking and do something even more stupid that will piss this Kurosaki Ichigo off."_

"_Thank you brother, I really do appreciate it. Oh incidentally I have a feeling that Ichigo will return after all because he still have 3 of his friends trapped in the 4th level fighting Kokuto who was the instigator of this madness just so you know! I could stop him for you but I ran out of magic power and I'm sure that the Shinigami wouldn't appreciate me attacking one of their own even though he's only a Substitute..."_

_ With this Sirzechs roared in laughter. To think that the Beast that tried to destroy Hell itself was a Substitute and a Shinigami. It was embarrassing enough that he tore the place to pieces but for him to invade again so that he could find his friends was either the most fearless idiot the world has ever known or it is his nature to do stupid things. But regardless of the reasons, he knew that no one short of himself and his other peers would be a match for the strawberry and any confrontation between them would be the end of Hell. However, he may still salvage something from this as from the looks of things, Rias has taken a fancy to this Ichigo. He already knew that she hated her fiance's guts and to tell the truth, the Phoenix heir actually got on his nerves and he never liked the bastard nor the match in the first place. His father insisted that he put pressure on his baby sister and he hated pulling rank on her but for the sake of the Clan's survival, he had no choice but to comply to his old man's request. _

"_Very well Rias, I will advice my peers to hold off on their attack until he gets clear passage to their location, get his friends out, and defeat this Kokuto. And I will also free his sister from the Hell chain she has and give her soul back only on the condition that he does not return to Hell again."_

"_A thousand thanks Onii-sama..."_

"_I don't know what your game is but very well played Rias..."_

"_I'm glad that you're pleased. Now I'll see you later at dinner time?"_

"_Yes, and you best tell me more who this Kurosaki Ichigo is...he sounds like a fascinating fellow!" _Sirzechs told her. _"And be careful sister, you know that you are the heir to the Gremory Clan now."_

"_I will...Rias signing out."_

The red head opened her eyes and was pleased that the Hell Chain on her chest started to shake while glowing crimson - was dissipating. The young girl coughed and Ichigo went to her bedside in worry. Yuzu whispered his name and turned to her side, fast asleep. Orihime who had tears in her eyes hugged the astonished Rias and she too went beside him.

"Thank you Gremory." Ichigo said softly. "For saving my sister's life..."

"I-it was n-nothing really." Rias uncharacteristically stuttered. She found herself blushing. "That was all my brother's doing."

"Then he has my thanks as well..."

"I'll make sure to tell him..." Rias said smiling.

Later that day...

Ichigo returned with Yuzu at the clinic and Orihime tucked her in with Karin. The strawberry was sitting on the couch in the living room as he reflected on Byakuya's words when he encountered him at the tenth. Looking up as the healer went down the stairs, noting the determination in his eyes.

"How's Yuzu, Inoue?"

"She's upstairs sleeping Kurosaki-kun."

"Thanks..."

Orihime shook her head and replied that everyone helped.

"So how's Chad doing? The last time I saw him he had a nasty wound..."

"He's recovering and healing nicely."

"Thanks Inoue...for everything that you do." Ichigo said. "You must be tired. You should take a breather and get some rest..."

Orihime looked at the strawberry and blushed. She was glad that he was worried about her. After a few minutes of awkward silence, she knew that he was going back. The answer was already obvious but she still had to ask anyway. Ichigo stood up and started walking toward the door...

"You're going back again aren't you..."

"..."

"There is a great risk that you will lose control again."

"I know and it would be the end of the world if it happened again but this time I won't let it happen. They're trapped in there Inoue, you know for a fact that I will not let this stand. They entrusted their lives to me and I would have failed them miserably if I don't take a chance now. Kokuto is very strong and I'm not even sure I can beat him if I Hollowfied but I know that I have to win. I owe it to them..."

"Please come back to us." Orihime said. And silently to herself. "_Come back...to me!"_

"I will, it won't take long I promise..."

Ichigo went outside the door and the gate where Rias was leaning on the wall thinking about things...

"You know that you are endangering all of us right?" Rias asked him. "By going back to Hell?"

"I know...but they are my friends Gremory. You know I can't abandon them." Ichigo said to her smiling.

Rias blushed and looked up to hide it and replied...

"What is with you Shinigami being so hard headed and stubborn?"

"Can't help it, it's part of the charm." he replied jokingly.

Then he turned his back towards her and walked away.

"Ichigo wait..."

The strawberry stopped and looked at her with fierce determined eyes...

"I'll help you...if you let me."

"I appreciate your concern but why do you want to help a stranger you hardly even know?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Because...you'll be so helpless without me!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes...

"Whatever you say Gremory..."

"Please you have my permission to call me Rias."

"Ok, Rias so what do we do now?"

"I can cast a teleportation spell to send us directly back into the 4th level. Ojii-san is quite upset with you and I'd rather do things the roundabout way than upsetting him even more. In this way, the Shinigami can concentrate helping repair the Gate while our people fix the other side. You won't upset anybody till they find out later and you wouldn't cause such a ruckus if you do it your way. I'd imagine you'll rush head long upsetting even more of the Shinigami than necessary..."

Ichigo chuckled. How she knew him so well when they only met each other a day ago was beyond him. Then he looked at her and blinked. He scowled at her and looked at her suspiciously...

"Wait a minute I thought you've exhausted your magic?" Ichigo said frowning. "Wouldn't it be bad if you push yourself so hard?"

"Aww thanks for the concern!" Rias said pinching his cheeks. "Remember Ichigo I am an Akuma. I only needed a day to recover and replenish my magic pool so don't you worry about little ol' me!"

To prove her point, she quickly cast the spell and a magic circle appeared on the ground to Ichigo's astonishment.

"When you're ready, step in the middle of the circle and hold on to me tight!"

The strawberry took out his Shinigami badge and expelled his soul out of his body. The Substitute carried his body and set it leaning on the wall by the door. Then he reappeared beside Rias which surprised the heiress and looked at him in wonder...

"You're going to have to tell me about that soul expelling trick that you just did..." Rias said to him. "It's seems you are getting more fascinating the longer I get know you!"

Ichigo blushed and looked up in embarrassment and held her at arms length. Then the Gremory Heiress leaned to his ear and said to him seductively.

"What did I tell you about holding on to me tightly?" Rias whispered. "Don't worry my Ichigo , I wont bite...unless of course you want me to?"

"Umm...no!"

"Aww you're such a spoilsport!" she said pouting. "And I was looking forward to it too!"

"Rias, the mission?" Ichigo said blushing.

"Oh right, silly me I almost forgot!" Rias said hitting herself on the side of the head and sticking her tongue out at him.

The circle glowed and the two of them vanished...

**Hell- 4th level**

Having conveniently, passed through 4 layers of the dark realm without breaking a sweat, the two of them appeared a mile away from a Kushanada skull where Kokuto was battling their friends. But unfortunately it wasn't a smooth ride that Ichigo has anticipated considering they appeared about a foot from the ground - off balanced - and he started falling on a surprised Rias. Falling in top of her, his head landed on the red head's heavenly pillows for the second time that day. Blushing several more shades of crimson, he got up quickly and tried his best to apologize. Their eyes linger for a bit and he sweat dropped as she seemed to be enjoying his discomfiture a little too much. He hopes to Kami that under any circumstances that she NEVER meets Yoruichi or their combined teasing with their rather delectable, curvaceous, flesh will be the death of him!

"Hmm, oh my...Isn't this rather awkward. I commend you for your initiative Ichigo but..."

The strawberry grunted in surprise as Rias suddenly grabbed him by his sleeves of his kimono and with incredible strength and agility, flipped him over his back while she was on top of him now...

"When things get hot and heavy..." Rias whispered seductively. "I like to be the one on top!"

She started giggling as he turned several more darker shades of red if that was even possible.

"Just kidding, I'm not that kind of girl." she said teasing. "But it's for your future reference if we ever wanted to take our relationship to the next level, 'kay?"

"Uh I'll keep that in mind, now will you please get off me?"

"But what if I like admiring your big bad muscles and enjoy rather immensely how you squirm underneath me?" the red head replied pouting.

"Rias, focus!" Ichigo replied scowling. "If I remember correctly, you left your friends here too right?"

"They are with Akeno my dear Ichigo and I assure even though she's a self confessed masochist/sadist, she is more than capable of keeping Kokuto busy."

"Okay that was like way too much information!"

"That's what I like about you - on top of being such a hot hard bodied cutie!" Rias said complimenting. "You're so funny too!"

Ichigo blushed while Rias covered her mouth with her dainty hands and giggled some more...

"Well I can't help it if I speak the truth." the strawberry replied. "Now I could lay back here talking with you but you know I didn't come here to enjoy the view even if it is the only breathtaking thing in this depressing place..."

Now it was her turn to blush...

"Hmm, I see that you adapt to situations quickly. I think I like it!" Rias declared. "But I suppose I had enough fun teasing you for now and we do need to finish Kokuto off..."

She then leaned on top of him to whisper in his ear...

"But rest assured Kurosaki Ichigo, this little business between us isn't over just yet, understand?"

Ichigo gulped rather loudly as Rias looked at him in the eye smirking as she slowly, deliberately, and in a sensually seductive manner got on her feet and extended her arm to pull him up. Still mysteriously smiling and observing his every movement and reaction, Ichigo quickly tried to busy himself and orient on his friends' spiritual pressure. From the way their auras were wavering, it was about time that he joined in on the fight to relieve some of the pressure that was put on their shoulders when they tried to get him out of Hell. Needing to go all out in the beginning, the strawberry warned the red head what he was about to do only for the her to refuse to heed his warning as she looked on in curiosity. Rias felt his power skyrocket as she wondered what was he planning when he braced his right hand while pointing the massive sword forward and and shouting some enigmatic words...

"BAN...KAI!"

It was as if the an entire ocean came down on her shoulders and was being crushed underneath several hundred thousand tons of pressure. Being an Akuma however, saved her from passing out. Even though Rias looked like a delicate flower, her heritage gave her a powerful resilient body that withstood the wake of Ichigo's power. Interestingly enough, as much as she felt being squeezed like an orange, the red head found her close proximity to him very exhilarating and found herself reacting in rather "embarrassing" ways because of it. She's sure that her masochistic Vice President would probably die a happy woman if Akeno was subjected to Ichigo's power first hand. Why she'd be hot and bothered for a week if it happened! Although she's surprised that a obviously human turned Shinigami could generate such power equal to her brother. She wonders if all Shinigami were as strong as the strawberry? Several signatures were on par especially the ones wearing the white haoris and the old man. Still she felt that Ichigo was special somehow  
The Heiress watched in fascination as he emerged from the black aura cloud of power donning a jacket with an inner red lining that met in the middle and then flaring outward and downward with frayed ends. Rias was confused however when she saw his massive cleaver looking sword turning into a black daito with a thin chain at the end of the handle and a manji for a guard. Perhaps she will ask for the details later after she teased him to death of course! Rias knew however that it was the very same sword that the Beast was using and she knows not to underestimate it despite being small and that it is to be respected for it's unimaginable power.

"Well I'm off to help everyone..."

"Ichigo wait..."

"What now?" Ichigo demanded and turned to her.

The strawberry looked like a gallant knight at that point and it took her breath away. She was already moving before he could protest when the red haired beauty planted a chaste kiss on his cheek and Ichigo was shocked beyond belief as he looked at her in astonishment. Looking down shyly and blushing herself, Rias gazed upon his brown eyes and said to him...

"For good luck..."

Ichigo looked at her dumbly and clutched the cheek her sweet lips touched mere moments ago. Then he smiled at her...

"Thanks, I'll take care of the that bastard Kokuto alright?" Ichigo said to her. "I want you to sit here and stay out of trouble..."

"O-okay..." Rias said shyly. "I-if y-you say so..."

The strawberry gazed at her with suspicion but he didn't have time to ascertain her intentions. A beautiful, stubborn, headstrong girl like her would not in under any circumstances suddenly turn a new leaf and become shy and meek all a sudden. He already knew that she was up to something and that she wouldn't heed his advice to stay put. Ichigo looked at her one final time, sighed, and then vanished in shunpo. Rias gawked where he used to stand and wondered how did he do that? After a few seconds her brain started functioning again and she comically started fanning herself with her hand as she tried to breath.

"Oh my gawd that was so hot!" Rias squealed.

The heiress hugged herself and jumped with unrestrained glee. After a few minutes of silliness, Rias attempted to be the proud Gremory that she was and act like a noble Akuma should...

"Okay Rias, calm yourself girlfriend!" Rias told herself. "It's no big deal so stop acting silly like a lovestruck high school girl and act like a Gremory you are."

Rias took her own advice and breathed deeply to focus her center and clear her mind. However, her recent actions flooded her mind and she blushed as remembered the rather embarrassing things that she did earlier. She has encountered countless of nobles, interacted with human boys, and went out with quite a few of them. But they never made her feel like she felt now. The Akuma nobles were a bunch of conceited pricks while the humans were nothing more than despicable hentai. Ichigo however, was different. He was kind a quality in him that she really likes. Protective a trait that she admires in him when he demonstrated his concern for his sister. Fearless because he did after all invaded Hell and proceeded to tear it apart all because he wanted his sister back. Although she had fun flirting and teasing him, he was never really disrespectful and treated her like a woman. The way he reacts to her was rather cute although annoying. Being a prude is nice and all but it's a bad habit that she's going to have to break...

Although she only knew him literally a day, Ichigo was everything she always wanted in a man - in a husband even. Rias blinked and blushed furiously. How could her ideal dream man be a Shinigami? But as she searched inside herself, she already knew that she wanted to get to know Ichigo better and that deep down she wanted him to be the ONE for her. She shook her head and got a hold of herself. There were more important business to attend to at the moment and that was stopping Kokuto from escaping. She had plenty of time to think things through later. The red haired girl sighed. Why was things so complicated all of a sudden? It was rather annoying but it was interesting to say the least. She might as well go into the battlefield and take a few pot shots at the bastard to occupy her obviously confused mindset. Rias then chanted and a magic circled appeared on the ground. She stepped in the center and vanished...

To be continued...

A/N Dammit...I really don't need to publish another story...Seriously, I have too much of a work load with Fiance and all my other fics and starting another one won't really help matters...But ever since I watched High School DxD this story was in my head as I watch the series and it just wouldn't let me go...So lo and behold...this was born.

-Besides, I can't believe that nobody haven't made a crossover story with those two animes yet...Well I guess this rectifies that injustice...

-At first I was going to do a massive oneshot but I ended up splitting it up instead...This will be very short people and besides this is a test bed of the interest in the fic...It depends whether or not you guys would want me writing the sequel...So if you like it please Review

-Anyway, at first I didn't have any idea how I would meld the two series together and then I remembered Bleach movie the Hell Chapter and after going in on that route, everything fell into place...

-Read and Review as usual

-The new chapter to zombie will be put up soon...I was in the middle of writing the thing when my muse wouldn't stop bothering me about this fic...Sometimes she's so damn fickle I swear...lol

-Oh I might add some more details into this chapter later so I guess check it out again or something

-Well I see you later kiddies until next time...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hell hath no fury part II**

**Meanwhile in the battlefield**

Akeno was panting for breath as she struggled to stand up or die a miserable death...again. Abarai-san was at the moment engaging Kokuto with the strange snake-like sword that seemed to be alive and hissed at the enemy. She looked on in fascination as the giant head lunged with great force that sent the Sinner skidding backwards, kicking up dust and debris high into the gloomy sky. Kokuto managed to stop the snake after awhile and would have done considerable damage to the zanpakuto until the shaggy snake head open it's mouth and an eerie red glow began to coalesce inside...

"HIKOTSU TAIHO!"

Akeno watched in astonishment as the segmented snake seemed to separate temporarily as the massive amounts of energy went along it's length and then discharged as a beam of concentrated beam at the Sinner at point blank range and destroying huge swats of ground into dust! Koneko and Kiba were by her side at this point when she looked to her side and saw the disbelief that was plastered on their faces. She herself was guilty of dismissing the Shinigami as well but to witness the sheer speed and the unbelievable power of Kurosaki Ichigo in his beast form and now Abarai-san's display, it was a rather humbling experience to say the least!

"I-I w-wouldn't have believed it if I didn't see it..." Koneko murmured. "So much power..."

"Indeed, these Shinigami are something else..." Kiba commented. "Glad we're on the same side at least for now..."

The black haired "Queen" had to agree, the Shinigami were indeed an organization to be reckoned with. They were once relegated as myth and she thought that someone either went to Heaven or Hell depending on the sins that burdened the soul upon death. But then how would a soul get to it's destination if there was no one to guide it? It would seem the Shinigami were a hidden but essential component of a complicated system whose information she was not privy to as fascinating as it was Akeno blinked as the smoke cleared from ground zero and her eyes widened at the destruction the snake has wrought! Her eyes then narrowed however as she noticed that Kokuto wasn't finished after all! The said Sinner had horrible burns but as a condition of his eternal punishment; Hell was inadvertently helping the enemy as his wounds began to slowly heal. Good now she can get a little payback on the bastard for making her look like a fool in front of her friends. Rias would be ashamed of her if the red head found out she was having trouble putting someone down. Then Renji having exhausted the last of his spiritual energy dropped his sword. The snake dissipated and turned back into a zanpakuto and fell face first onto the ground. Akeno looked in worry but they were Shinigami after all. They seemed to be far more durable than they look. It would behoove her to thank Lt. Abarai for the opening they needed to press the attack, later when everything calms down a bit and he's all healed up...

"On my signal, you two will attack that bastard until he goes down. Let us take advantage of the little gift that Abarai-san has given us. Let us show them our strength and what Rias Gremory's peerage could do!"

Akeno's two companions nodded in agreement. The pride of being Rias' servants was in the line after all and they didn't want to be shown up by the Shinigami. As Koneko bulldozed her way towards the Sinner and Kiba vanishing with his incredible speed; Akeno unfurled her delicate black wings and took herself up in the the air. The black haired Akuma whispered a spell and murky clouds above her swirled about violently as lightning lit up the horizon and thunder roared throughout the sky. A lightning bolt suddenly struck the injured Kokuto and he barely dodged the attack. However, the little silver haired girl finally arrived and lowered her shoulder and struck him viciously in the breadbasket sending him hurling through the hills and smashing through several of them to pieces from the tremendous blow.

The Sinner roared in rage as the hill he landed on evaporated to atoms as his spiritual pressure increased. Then Kiba appeared right in front of him and with a 4 foot long sword with a curved blade which danced several times in rapid succession and when the Knight was finished he vanished while Kokuto's body erupted in a fountain of blood from the numerous slash wounds he was inflicted with. Koneko smashed through the remnants of the hills like some unstoppable juggernaut and made her way toward the Sinner. She ducked his initial attack and the diminutive silver haired girl counter attacked with a vicious haymaker that he blocked, his entire body sliding several feet and ground behind him crumbled to rubble from the massive shockwave that she generated from the punch alone.

"_I suggest that you steer clear Koneko-chan!" _Akeno told her telepathically.

"Understood!"

Koneko punched the Sinner with enough force to destroy the ground around them and sent him hurtling toward a side of a cliff and Kokuto found himself buried in a crater several feet deep along the rock's surface. Then Akeno - who was high above observing her companion's progress - finished chanting a spell and lighting suddenly flashed rapidly in the sky and then a massive lightning bolt struck Kokuto in a spectacular explosion as solid rock literally evaporated and taking a huge chunk off the cliff face. The smell of ozone and burning flesh permeated in the air and Akeno who was blushing in pleasure as she congratulated herself and saw her strongest spell annihilated several tons of rock and debris into dust and surely would have taken out the Sinner. Even if she didn't kill him, he would be easy pickings for her friends and the Shinigami considering the massive damage that he would have suffered from the lightning strike. The black haired Vice President landed and put her wings away as she walked and tried to observe the results of her hard work.

"AKENO-SAN WATCH OUT!"

A massive beam of energy hurtled it's way towards the Vice President as she froze and looked in awe at the power behind it. Putting up a barrier would have been useless anyway as she of all Akuma has been caught off guard as the attack was already right in her face before she could react. She closed her eyes and regrets only that she wouldn't be by Rias' side and she will no longer be the red head's loyal servant. Considering of course that the energy projectile would probably atomize her body and there would be nothing left to resurrect her with there after. Even Buchou with her considerable power would have a hard time trying to regenerate and heal her body if she only had scraps to work with! She resigned herself to the inevitable and then she felt a massive build up of energy behind her and heard the words...

"GETSUGA TENSHO!"

Ichigo was already charging with a massive Getsuga as he sensed a powerful energy projectile coming from the cliff face and was heading towards the black haired girl. The strawberry noticed and wondered why didn't she try to dodge or defend herself and he realized that she must have been caught off guard by that bastard Kokuto's surprise attack! From the looks of things, she must go to the same school as Rias considering they were wearing the similar skimpy uniform! He might not know who she is but regardless, the instinctual need to protect kicked in and he charged his signature attack to it's maximum. His zanpakuto glowed with trails of black spiritual energy and with incredible speed he got in front of Rias' friend and he unleashed the attack. The strawberry then grabbed her and vanished using shunpo as the two energy projectiles collided, fought for dominance briefly, and then lit up the sky in a bright light as a massive explosion occurred that chewed through the cliff face. Below a 800 foot crater appeared with a depth of about 300 ft. as tons of massive rocks were raised about 200 ft above the ground around its edges.

Akeno perked her ears as she heard a voice and found herself being gently carried by someone. She carefully opened an eye to take a peak and she blushed as found herself face to face with a deliciously handsome orange haired stranger. Ah yes she remembers now this strapping yummy specimen of the male species is Kurosaki Ichigo. But what is he doing back in Hell? Didn't Buchou escaped with him to the human world so that he wouldn't turn into a ravenous, dark beast of unimaginable power and destruction? He asked her if she was alright and nodded her head dumbly in response. The Vice President's eyes then looked past her savior's hot body and she couldn't help but her jaws drop as she observed the devastation that his power has generated. Even if he wasn't "The Beast," Kurosaki-san seemed to have power a plenty and it made her all gooey inside just thinking how fun and...pleasurable it would be to challenge him to a sparring match. Imagining the fight just made her all hot and bothered inside...

"Oi...are you sure you're alright?"

The words have broken through her reverie and blinked at him for a moment before she recognized that he was addressing her...

"Yes and thank you for...saving my life!" Akeno looked at him blushing.

Ichigo blushed himself and tried to brush it off...

"Don't worry about it." Ichigo said nonchalantly. "You guys did well for holding the bastard off for this long. Now I'll tag you out and let me handle this..."

"Are you sure?" the black haired girl asked. "Buchou has ordered us to keep Kokuto busy after all you know. We can't disobey her just because a hot handsome knight appears out of nowhere says so..."

"_Did she just hit on me? Nah!" _Ichigo thought his ears blushing all the while. _"_It looks like you are exhausted...err..."

"Himejima Akeno...pleasure to meet you Kurosaki Ichigo."

Akeno held her hand out and Ichigo reluctantly shook it. Then on a random whim on the Vice President's part, she got hold of his hand and held it right in between her enormously soft breasts. She tried her best not to giggle too openly while Ichigo looked like he was going to have an aneurism as he comically tried to let go but she got him on a vice like grip. They were unaware as magic circle drew itself on the ground and someone emerged a few seconds later...

"Ahem..."

"Oh hi Buchou, glad for you to join us!"Akeno said rather cheerily.

"And what pray tell are you doing to Ichigo?" Rias said annoyed. "This better be good, Akeno!"

"Why I was rewarding Kurosaki-san in his part for saving my life!"

"I see..."

Then her comical glare turned its evil eye on Ichigo...

"And you...what do you have to say for yourself!" she growled pointing an accusing finger at him.

"I have no idea what the hell you're talking about!" Ichigo replied. Then he looked at Akeno and shouted. "And can I have my hand back now!"

"Aww, I kinda like your big strong hand nestled in between my breasts Kurosaki-san!" she replied pouting.

They both heard a sigh...

"Fine, if you can't beat em...join em." Rias said resigned. "I guess I wouldn't mind sharing. Because she is my best friend after all!"

Ichigo found his hand squeezed in between two heavenly soft pillows...

"Aww that's rather very generous of you Buchou!"

"So I better not hear complaints that I don't do anything for you!" Rias said seriously.

"Of course not...you are the best Buchou ever anyway."

"Thank you I'm glad that you think so..."

Ichigo who was bleeding in the nose already finally wrested his arm away from the two girls and comically backed away...

"Y-you girls...are so...evil!" Ichigo managed to say.

The two of them smirked at him...

"Why I am surprised at you Ichigo!" Rias said smiling at him. "We are not "evil" as you say. Because after all..."

Rias looked at Akeno and she smiled as the black haired girl understood...

"Because after all we are only two hot looking Akuma!" Akeno said cutely.

Rias covered her mouth to suppress a giggle. Ichigo looked at her only for the red haired beauty to wink at the blushing strawberry as he looked away. The red haired heiress then gave her best friend a nudge and immediately Akeno knew to follow her lead. With great embarrassment on her part, Rias went behind the black haired girl and grabbed her breasts to give them a good squeeze that made Akeno squeal in surprise and delight. Then she started giving her Vice President a massage that understandably made her a little...excited as moans of pleasure escaped from her luscious mouth. The black haired girl was chewing helplessly at her forefinger as Rias' hands roamed, squeezed, and pinched the Vice President's voluptuously soft breasts. Ichigo couldn't help but gape at the amazing sight and needless to say, the blood from his nose was comically spraying everywhere. With Rias' beautiful face cheek to cheek with Akeno, she decided to tease the already flustered strawberry some more...

"Oh Ichigo, please do come back in one peace 'kay?" Rias said in a sultry voice. "If you're a good boy and do that for me; I might consider rewarding you with an even more "interesting" show! Isn't that right Akeno?"

"Hmm, it's only -ahnn- because I want to show my appreciation to you -ahh- Kurosaki-san that I would let Buchou have -aaa- her way with me!" Akeno replied. "Aww look Buchou, -kyah!- h-he's blushing. Isn't he so cute?"

"Whatever!" Ichigo said flustered. "I-I'll go handle Kokuto. You girls stay here, understand!"

Before the two girls could formulate a reply, the strawberry already disappeared...

Rias let Akeno go since their captivated audience of one has departed the premises. The black haired Vice President then turned to take a good look at Rias - still understandably flushed - and said to her...

"Oh my...he's so adorable Buchou." Akeno said conversationally. "I never had so much fun working up someone like that!"

"Yes, Ichigo is rather easy to tease!" Rias replied giggling. "So...what do you think of him?"

"Honestly, he's hot, funny, brave, and powerful. I'm sure there's more to him than what he's showing on the surface but trying to pry his every little secret would be the fun part. In other words, I think he's perfect!"

"Oh I already know that..."

Then they heard a deafening explosion and felt the strong gust of wind as the shockwave caught up to where they were...

"Is he going to be alright Buchou?" Akeno said worriedly.

"Yes...we have witnessed his power for ourselves." Rias said looking in the distance. "Why wouldn't he be okay?"

"Of course Buchou...I should have known better." she replied smiling.

Rias then turned her head as Koneko and Kiba came running up to them...

"Buchou I'm so glad that you're here!" Koneko exclaimed.

Rias smiled and she put her hand on top of the silver haired girl's hair and mussed it up playfully...

"So are we going to help him Buchou?" Kiba asked.

"No...Ichigo told me that he will deal with Kokuto." Rias answered. "And I may only know him for a day but I believe that he keeps his promises..."

Koneko and Kiba looked at her and then at each other in astonishment. They have never seen Rias acting like a maiden waiting for her knight to sweep her away off into the sunset. The two of them then gazed at Akeno for an explanation on her weird behavior but the black haired Vice President smiled mysteriously, gave them a knowing look, and then shook her head as if to say that it was a big secret for now and maybe she will give them the juicy details later. Still puzzled the two of them surrounded their Buchou - to protect her out of habit - as Rias observed the fierce battle from down below. The red haired girl's patience was rewarded as more thunderous claps of shockwaves rocked the area and she felt Ichigo's power skyrocket to heights unheard of in Hell. Still Rias can't help but worry as she knew that he may lose the battle with the demon inside him and if the "The Beast" should escape again, then there was no stopping her brother from destroying him. That titanic battle that would surely follow will destroy Hell itself. The red head shuddered to think about the dire consequences if she didn't go help him now...

"Akeno, Kiba, Koneko-chan...I have decided that we will help Ichigo after all. There is a high risk that Hell's influence will release "The Beast" inside him and we must prevent that at all costs!"

"Even if we have to kill Kurosaki-san?" Kiba asked seriously.

Rias blinked at her Knight for a moment...

"I-if w-we have to then...so be it!"

"Then we will just have to prevent Kurosaki-san from turning into "The Beast" now don't we?" Akeno said looking at Rias. "There is no need for extreme measures so early in the game..."

The red haired girl looked at Akeno in appreciation and her confidence returned...

"Yes, Akeno is right! We will turn to killing as the last resort. If we assist Ichigo then surely we can ease the burden he has on his shoulders and thus preventing him from ever turning into a rampaging monster in the first place."

"What ever you say Buchou..." Koneko murmured.

"I don't mind having another shot at that bastard Kokuto." Kiba said. "Helping Kurosaki-san fight will give me that chance..."

"It seems that everyone is in agreement Buchou." Akeno announced.

"Thank you...all of you." Rias said to them proudly. "Now let's show what Akuma can really do!"

Everyone cheered in unison and then made their way down from their vantage point. Still Rias couldn't help but worry...

**With Ichigo...**

Kokuto was surprised that Ichigo would come after him of all people. He smirked. Not that he's complaining but it does make things a little easier for the strawberry to free him. Curiosity though nagged at the Sinner and so he asked...

"Here to avenge your sister eh?"

"Not that you care but she's actually fine." Ichigo replied. "I'm here to get my friends back..."

"You seem to misunderstand a thing or two about Hell. You see this realm has already bound them in chains."

Ichigo followed the Sinner's gaze at a tree of bones where Rukia, Uryu, and Renji were rotting and bound in Hell chains on their chests. This concerned the strawberry greatly, he needed to turn into a mindless rampaging beast to unshackle the chains with sheer raw power alone and in succumbing to his Hollow's control would destroy this place and the World of the Living as well. That was not an option he was willing to risk. He has come here to defeat Kokuto and that's what exactly he was going to do. Nothing more, nothing less...

"It seems as the petite Shinigami woman is ready to be resurrected."

A lava bubbled and Rukia emerged with a white kimono covering her and a Hell chain wound on her chest. She winced in pain and her eyes widened as she noticed Ichigo for the first time...

"_Why is he here...again?" _Rukia asked herself. "_That idiot!"_

Rukia didn't have time to think things through before Kokuto suddenly appeared behind her and grasped her chain and held her close. The petite Shinigami nearly screamed in agony but gritted her teeth. She wasn't going to give the bastard the satisfaction!

"The fundimental rule of Hell is this: Those who are bound by the chains can be revived countless of times and if the Hell chain is not broken then no one can escape this place." Kokuto explains.

"Then I'm just gonna have to break them myself don't I?"

"You should be proud that Ichigo is so dependable is he not Shinigami?" Kokuto asked. "While you're trying to free your friends will you cut my chains as well?"

"Oh my, that will not do, not all!" someone said behind Kokuto.

"Huh?"

Kokuto found himself leaning to the side as a bolt of lightning went past his head and struck one of the pillar and leveling it to rubble. He was then forced to let go of Rukia as another bolt struck from above. Rukia then found herself getting carried like a sack of potatoes over some a handsome blonde man's shoulder...

"So sorry the accommodations. Buchou just slapped on a plan to get you and your friends out of harm's way."

"Umm okay?" Rukia replied puzzled.

Ichigo saw Kiba snatched Rukia away and he looked to his left and saw that Renji and Ishida safe. He sighed. Figures that Rias would disagree with his advice to leave Kokuto to him. Now all he had to do was beat this bastard so they could all go home. Though he was glad that she went and did things her own way, his friends wouldn't be safe if the red head didn't follow her whims. It seems that this will be another debt to the heiress that he needed to pay. The Substitute then flared his spiritual pressure, black tendrils of reiautsu surrounding the obsidian surface of his zanpakuto and then he appeared in front of Kokuto and attacked which the Sinner promptly blocked with his own blade. The Sinner then grabbed him on the face and hurled Ichigo away as the strawberry broke through several branches. He reoriented himself and used the next branch like a spring to bounce back up and used shunpo to get in Kokuto's face instantly and tried to bisect the Sinner in half. The Substitute Shinigami's attack however failed as Kokuto dodged to his right and thereby missing him and slicing nearly 1 quarter of the tree of bones. The Sinner appeared behind him, grabbed the back of his head, lifted him up and then smashed him into the remnants of the trees. He then threw him down below where the strawberry's momentum created a crater. Kokuto then went down and started stamping on his chest and then his face into the ground...

"You are naive if you think you can defeat me without using your mask." Kokuto berated him. "It doesn't matter how resolved you are either because that will get you nowhere."

However, Kokuto retreated when felt a beam of energy from the side, missing him and then continued on to the far cliff and lit it up in a massive explosion...

"Damn, I missed!" Rias pouted.

She still had her left arm up, her palm facing forward while incandescent crimson energy permeated her soft delicate hand. The Sinner glared at him and the Gremory Heiress scowled at him back as she walked towards Ichigo, stoop down, and held her right hand to him to pull him up. The strawberry's eyes however, focused in on the rather delicious cleavage that her lacy red bra and school uniform can't seem to contain. At some point Rias has unbuttoned the first two buttons from her shirt and however, unintentional the move may have been, her unabashed flaunting of her luscious body made Ichigo pay attention to his growing embarrassment. Rias smirked at him and that made him sweat considering the outrageous and unpredictable things she'll do to get a rise out of him...

"Mmm, hey Ichigo. See something that you like?" Rias asked in a sultry voice.

"I-I err...yes..I m-mean no, dammit!" Ichigo said blushing and looking away. He changed the subject. "I thought I told you that I'm handling this?"

"And you're doing a good job of it my dear Ichigo." Rias said rather sassily.

Ichigo rolled his eyes...

Instinctively, he grabbed a surprised Rias around her waist, careful not to grab anything too sensitive because she will probably tease him about molesting her in public and then turns around and whispers to him in that sexy sultry voice of hers that she only likes him harassing her anyway and that he can let his idle hands do unspeakable things to her if he wanted. She wouldn't mind at all. In fact, she welcomes it! Ichigo's entire face and neck turned red as comical steam blew out of his ears and blood squirted from his nose. By Kami, what the hell was he thinking? Remembering the task at hand, he tightened his hold on her and used shunpo to evade the attack and only appearing far away to get their bearings. Rias then encircled his neck with her arms and looked lovingly in his eyes. The action didn't help matters much as her rather considerable assets smashed into his chest and leaving a very distracting view of her cleavage. A light blush was staining her cheeks...

"Mmm, I like it when you're so...aggressive!"

"Can we talk about this later and what does a Substitute Shinigami have to do to keep you on the sidelines?"

"What ever do you mean?" Rias said rather innocently.

Ichigo could tell she wasn't sincere at all...

"Let me be blunt then, you and that sexy ass body of yours is distracting me, dammit!"

"So you admit that you like to look at my body?"

It was already too late, when Rias was on a roll and she couldn't help but tease him relentlessly...

"Y-yes...err...n-no...DAMMIT!"

Rias giggled and Ichigo scowled and looked away. The Heiress grabbed his head so that she could gaze into his gorgeous brown eyes and told him...

"If this is what you ask of me then I will comply with your request. Just so you know though, I'll bother and tease you later when this whole debacle is finished. Just the principal of missing the opportunity to do so seems very wrong to me. Hmm, now that I think about it, I'm actually looking forward to turning you into putty in my hands..." She said rather cheerfully.

"Uh right whatever, floats your boat Rias."

"Why Ichigo what a thing to say!" Rias said in mock shock. "The only thing that is capable of floating my boat or sinking my battleship is you after all!"

"Glad to hear it..."

"And I'm glad that you're glad..."

"Can I have my head back now?" Ichigo asked half lidded.

"But what if I don't wanna?" Rias said rather petulantly.

Kami why the hell does she look so damn cute for?

"Rias..."

"Sigh. Fine!" Rias said puffing her cheeks. "And you better wrap this up quickly, understand?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Rias nodded her head and started to walk away from him. Ichigo however, noted the way her hips seductively swayed from side to side. Then she leaned forward a little bit and that action showed him an eyeful of her lacy red underwear. She looked back at him with her lips pursed and a her left forefinger touching the side of her mouth.

"Will you get out of here?" Ichigo shouted frustratingly.

If he didn't die from fighting Hollows or get out of this fight with that bastard in one piece, then Rias' devilish ways -no pun intended - would surely be the death of him. She enchanted a magic circle, stepped in the middle, and managed to tease him one last time while she vanished. The red head leaned forward and squeezed her considerable assets together and touched herself in a very provocative manner. Ichigo shook his head. He vanished in shunpo and continued his clash with Kokuto...

Meanwhile...

Rukia looked on with worry as Ichigo continued to fight the Sinner down below. She then looked behind her and was glad the Renji and Ishida were doing fine. Like her, they were wearing a white kimono and a Hell Chain wound on their chests. She then focused on the strangers that saved their lives. From what Renji managed to brief her, these three were Akuma but what's puzzling was why would they help them at all? They looked down as a massive Getsuga exploded that nearly blew all of them off their vantage point. When the shockwaves finally calmed down, she knew immediately that Ichigo wasn't waging one fight but two as she saw him ripped half the mask that was forming on his face. The beautiful black haired girl and breasts that would rival even Lt. Matsumoto's walked up to the petite Shinigami and looked on grimly.

They both collectively gasped as Ichigo was being beaten every step of the way. Akeno nearly cried when she heard him scream in pain as the lava burned his left hand nearly rendering it useless. She would have intervened and found herself angered by this, but a hand steadied her shaking hand and was surprised that the petite woman smiled at her.

"I know it doesn't look good right now but take it from a person who knows him personally and who has fought side by side hunting Hollows, that idiot is going to do just fine." Rukia said to her.

"She is right Akeno, you need not worry about him."

"Ah it's you Buchou..."

Rukia looked at the red head that stopped beside the black haired girl called Akeno and petite Shinigami could tell that she was putting up a front. It seemed that this "Buchou" person was worried about Ichigo and it seemed that his "magic" has worked even on a couple of Akuma it seemed. She shook her head and wondered why the idiot was always attracting the strangest people? Then they were all driven to their knees as Ichigo's spiritual pressure spiked tremendously. To their horror, "The Beast" slowly got up and let out a haunting bestial roar. But all was not lost as he seemed to struggle inside of him.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia screamed.

"Oh my it seemed that Kushanada have decided to make an appearance of all times..." Akeno said.

"_Onii-sama, what is the meaning of this..." _Rias asked telepathically.

"_The others have pressured me to have the Kushanada on standby just in case Kurosaki Ichigo lost control. Seeing that he did, their outstanding orders are to devour him if his aura even fluctuates or risk him turning back into that rampaging monster and destroy our home and therefore destroying the World as well. I'm sorry sister but my hands are tied in this..."_

"_I see...I understand..."_

"You better hurry up and finish transforming Ichigo or risk getting devoured by the Kushanada." Kokuto said to him. "But then again you're going to end up being resurrected anyway and I'm sure that you will regret it when it happens so you better destroy Hell right now! So what are you going to do eh Ichigo?"

"**Who would want...to be a monster?"**

To the astonishment of Sinner and the three girls above the cliff face, Ichigo repeated the question and then reached up and broken the horn at it's base. The transformation begins to break down as his pale skin and mask disintegrates leaving his muscular frame behind. Rias and her Vice President began to drool comically at the sight and Rukia looked at them and sweat dropped.

"Are you that pathetic that just because you can't get what you want that revenge is the only thing that would satisfy you and make every one else miserable as you are?"

Rukia and the others gasps as Ichigo was seemed to be oblivious of the Kushanada climbing the tower where he was. The idiot continued his little speech. When they finally get out of here, she's going to have to talk to him about situational awareness and she would probably kick him in the shins for good measure for worrying her too much...

"Though I came back here to save my friends, I will not sacrifice innocent bystanders." Ichigo declared. "I SWEAR THAT I WILL FIGHT TO MY LAST BREATH IF NEED BE TO STOP YOU!"

As he broke the remaining remnants of his Hollow transformation, a Kushanada appeared right behind him and reached out to him with a gigantic hand. Rukia screamed for him to run and Akeno looked away helplessly. Rias who had tears in her eyes couldn't help but watch as the giant was about to smash Ichigo. But just as there seemed to be no hope left, a miracle occurred. The hand that covered the strawberry glowed in a golden light. The petite Shinigami looked at her companions were shocked when the Kushanada stopped moving in an aggressive manner and seemed to retreat.

"GO AHEAD ICHIGO DESTROY THEM ALL!" Kokuto said maniacally laughing.

Then the Kushanada's hand begin to dissolve and to their surprise Ichigo was surrounded by an eerie golden light. The arm's remains formed some kind of armor on the left side of his body. The Kushanada then lent more of their power to the Substitute and golden pillar of light exploded leaving shockwaves that nearly made all of them fly off the perch of the cliff they were standing on. Unfortunately for Rukia, she was blown off the cliff. Akeno already had her wings extended before they felt someone unseen cut the unconscious Renji and Uryuu's chains off and save the petite girl and landing on the tower below the cliff. Rukia looked in astonishment as she examined her chest and her chain on the ground. She looked up and wasn't surprised that her savior was Ichigo. Rukia then did a double take and she noticed that he was now wearing golden armor made of bones.

Above the cliff, Kiba and Koneko joined Rias and Akeno looking down at the astonishing sight before them. Never in her long life has the red haired girl seen the Kushanada behave so oddly that it defied explanation. And for the guardians of Hell to lend a stranger and a human their power was unheard of indeed. Rias looked in fascination at the golden armor of bones that Ichigo was wearing and she could have sworn that she saw that outfit somewhere in a tome before but she couldn't quite remember what the title was at the moment. She knew that nagging feeling of familiarity would probably nag her to death until she recalls but there was more pressing matters to attend to. Down below she heard Kokuto ranting...

"What did you do and what the hell is that thing you're wearing?" Kokuto demanded.

"Let me ask you this. Did your sister wanted you to avenge her?"

The Sinner looked at him in bewilderment and answered.

"Get to the point..."

"Did your sister wished for you to go on a killing spree trapped in a cycle of revenge and thus making her eternally miserable? My friends didn't want me to seek vengeance but only to stop you. And you know what, Hell agrees with me. It would rather help a human than see your miserable ass escape your prison!"

The golden armor begins to glow...

"Hell...is helping...a human?" Kokuto asked no one in particular. "IT CANNOT BE!"

The Sinner couldn't accept the concept of Hell helping a human and he attacked Ichigo...

Ethereal power begins to surround Tensa Zangetsu and a large golden wave of power made a gigantic gash that ripped the tower apart. The beam attack damaged the Sinner's chains and sent him flying backwards. When the smoke cleared a massive rut was in front of Ichigo and Kokuto was at the edge bleeding from a garish wound on his chest. Then the last chain that bound him to Hell fell down. He looked surprised and then elation...

"I'M FREE!"

However, his celebration was short lived as countless chains emerged from the rut and began to impale him and wrapped around his body till he couldn't move anymore...

"This is retribution because you deceived Hell." Ichigo said raising his sword and pointing at the Sinner, an ethereal glow again surrounding his zanpakuto and his bone armor. "Now atone for your sins in Hell!"

Purple-red flames began to erupt from the ground and closed around Kokuto like a claw and the chains dragged him deep into the earth. The Sinner screamed as if in agony and as the ground closed from above him and Ichigo grabbed Rukia and used shunpo to get on top of the skull as the tower collapsed from the action of dragging the Sinner down into the depths of Hell. Sunlight begins to penetrate the cloud cover as the army of Kushanada still bowed down before him from below the cliff. The strawberry cheered as he congratulated himself on a job well done and Rukia smiled at him.

"Uh, so where is Renji and Uryu anyway?"

"I think they were on top of the cliff where your red haired "super friend" deposited their unconscious bodies and her people are taking care of them." Rukia said smirking.

Ichigo looked at her embarrassed.

"Honestly, Ichigo. You attract the strangest people, you weirdo!"

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about midget!" Ichigo retorted hotly.

"Well for starters stop calling me midget...strawberry!"

Rukia had her measure of revenge kicking her best friend's shins which made Ichigo hop comically up and down in pain...

Meanwhile the others with Renji and Uryu in tow went down the cliff...

"Man what the hell happened?" Renji asked groggily.

"Yeah, my body feels stiff and aches all over." Uryu said.

"Don't be such a babies and deal with it!" Rukia told them. "You were mostly out of it but you were bound by the chains too that's why!"

"Renji what is she talking about being bound in chains?"

"Don't ask me...I don't know what's she's talking about either."

"Well it looks like were about done here..." Uryu commented.

"So where did that bastard Kokuto go anyway?" Renji wondered.

"I believe that he is the lowest depths of Hell being punished rather severely I might add..." Akeno commented.

"Ah Himejima-san it's nice to know that you're alright..."

Akeno blushed and was rather surprised that he would care about her...

"Thank you, it is thanks to Kurosaki-san that you, I, and everyone else is safe..." she replied.

The two of them saw Ichigo for the first time and looked shocked at the strawberry's appearance...

"Kurosaki what in the world is that thing you're wearing?" Uryu asked.

Ichigo looked at his friends and said...

"I'm not sure really. This is the power that the Kushanada gave me and to tell you the truth it's feels rather strange..."

"Ah I remember now..."

Everyone looked at Rias and was curios as to what she was talking about...

"That my dear Ichigo is the Golden Retribution, a sacred gear that gives its wearer the full might and fury of Hell itself. Added to your already considerable powers had made you like royalty. You should be honored, you are the first human that was given to privilege to wear it."

"Uh wow..." Ichigo said.

"Great, now you wield the power of Hell too...geez man you're really something." Renji told Ichigo.

"You're so hopeless Kurosaki. That's why everybody takes advantage of you so much!" Uryu added.

"I think we better give them some time alone don't you?" Rukia asked.

"Yes, Buchou would really appreciate it if we did give them a little space..." Akeno said smiling.

"Huh what are you girls talking about?" Renji said puzzled.

Rias slowly went up to Ichigo and looked shyly to him. She wasn't surprised though that he would accomplish the impossible. For her leaders to lend Golden Retribution to a human was rather unheard of. She would have to ask her brother if giving the strawberry the bone armor a part of the contingency plan. The red head blushed, the golden armor hugging his muscular frame was making her dizzy. It looked good on him and she was doing all she could not to do something that would cause a scandal and besmirch her family name. Besides she was in front of an of an unknown audience other than her peerage and strangely enough she feels awkward and shy in front of strangers. The Substitute looked at her strangely and prepared himself for whatever prank the red head was about to unleash on him. Surprisingly enough, she just threw herself at him. Ichigo quickly stuck his zanpakuto on the ground and caught the crying Rias in her arms. She hugged him tightly as if she didn't want to let him go and started crying on his chest. As he glared at his hollering friends, he awkwardly rubbed her back trying to comfort her...

"You're such a jerk Ichigo!" Rias said crying.

"Huh? What did I do?" Ichigo asked.

"For making me worry you meanie!" she retorted back.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes..." she admitted.

Ichigo looked at her and was touched that she cared about him so much. Well considering that he didn't really know her very well. Except of course of the fact that she's a shameless flirt that is...

"But as you can see I'm alright now..."Ichigo told her assuredly. He caressed her cheek with a hand and she blushed madly.

"You're going to have to promise me that you won't do something crazy again...okay?"

"Can't say I'll be able to fulfill that promise but what I will do is that I will try not to get hurt too badly..."

"Why..."

"Because you already know the what lengths I will do to fight and save those that are important to me."

Rias gazed in his eyes and saw the determination in them...

"Fine..." she said relenting. "I guess I'll be looking forward to punishing you for breaking your promise to me..."

"And what do you mean about that?" Ichigo asked her nervously.

The red head smiled and covered his lips with her delicate fingers...

"You're just going to find out..." she replied seductively.

Rias leaned in to try and kiss him but they were unfortunately interrupted. The red haired glared at friends for daring to interfere...

"Hey I hate to bother you guys with your intimate moment but fricking get a room why don't you!" Rukia said blushing.

"Oh my, so scandalous..." Akeno commented.

Koneko who was beside her sempai nodded in agreement while Kiba whistled a tuneless song...

"Way to go Ichigo you stud muffin you!" Renji said smirking. "Congratulations for roping a pretty hot chick even if she is and Akuma and all..."

"Anyway why don't you remove that garish outfit Kurosaki." Uryu said pushing his glasses in. "It's actually giving me the creeps..."

"Yeah good idea..."

"Umm Ichigo...I wouldn't do that..."

Ichigo concentrated and the bone armor disappeared and as soon as he did so all the Kushanada began to move and tried to attack them again...

"...if I were you." Rias said. "Dammit, Akeno send those three back to the World of the Living. Koneko-chan, Kiba-kun you may go back to the mansion and wait for us there."

"What are you going to do Rias-sama?" Koneko asked.

"I'm going to get stay with this idiot and help him teleport out of here." Rias replied. "And maybe I'll punish him for not listening to me..."

She glared at the strawberry who gulped the big lump on his throat. The red head then quickly drew a magic circle and disappeared just as a gigantic fist was about to flatten them like a pancake...

to be continued...

A/N...Can't believe the interest this story has generated...I guess the people has spoken...Maybe I will make this into a regular series...or I'll stick with my plan and make this mini-series kinda like a prologue to the sequel...We'll see...But you guys are awesome though...This is the first fic that I wrote that actually had almost 50 reviews in one chapter...you guys rock...lol

-Sorry for the delay...Real life and Borderlands 2 has been taking up my time...lol

-Just like the last chapter...I may add some more stuff into this chapter or maybe I'll just save of that material for the next one...who knows...

-And it's nice that I was able to inspire others to write this crossover...I encourage all authors to consider writing in this section...High School DXD has enough material write a decent story...You guys should check the other stories too...they're actually pretty good.

-So how do you guys like it...Read and Review as usual.

-Well I'll cya kiddies in the next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**  
**No need for an Akuma**

**Kuoh Academy-8 pm...3 days later**

After that little debacle in Hell, life went back to normal or as normal as things returned considering the circumstances. For Rias, it was business as usual. Having gone back to Kuoh Academy yesterday, the red haired beauty resigned herself on playing the model student and beloved school idol. As much fun as it was to tease all the drooling hentai in the student body, she had the trip of her life getting the rise out of Ichigo and she found that she liked it and looks forward to fun times to be had whenever she got the chance. It's only been three days since they parted but the heiress found that she missed him already. She blinked a couple of times before she realized what she was thinking and crimson began to spread on her beautiful face. Did she have a crush on him she wondered? But what is there not to like? The strawberry was one hot piece of yummy muscular goodness. Thinking about those big biceps, his broad chest and tight six pack abs only made her comically drool just thinking about how damn hot he is. Not only was he a desirably handsome and have a body of a Greek God; Ichigo was fearless, a master swordsman with no peer or equal, kind and caring to his friends but stern and unforgiving towards his enemies. He had all the qualities she always wanted in a husband and more if she gets the chance to "dissect" him as it were. Her fiancé on the other hand was the total opposite and she'd rather marry a retarded rock than get stuck with that pig in a marriage of convenience from now till she decided enough and ended up wanting to ring his scrawny neck!

"Calm yourself Rias..." She told herself. "It's no good working yourself over this..."

Still it was not fair that she didn't have anything a say in matter that of course affected her for the rest of her life. It was kinda depressing to say the least and the redhead sighed rather dramatically. Rias was so busy lamenting her "hapless" fate that she didn't hear someone opening the door and thus bypassing her usually sharp senses...

"Oh my, why the long sigh Buchou?

"Ah Akeno, it's you!" Rias said startled. "It's nothing really..."

"Uh huh, sure there isn't..." Akeno replied. "But let me guess though. I'm betting that the reason you're so dramatically melancholy is because of your bitter sweet farewell to your beloved Kurosaki-san, right?"

Rias sweat dropped on how accurate her best friend's assessment of the situation...

"And if I know you better, you probably miss him right now right?" Akeno said smiling.

Rias looked at her and tried to suppress a blush...

"I-I d-don't know what you're talking about!"

"Your uncharacteristic stammering is answer enough!" Akeno replied.

Akeno tried to stop herself from giggling in her best friend's face as Rias tried deny the ludicrous notion...

"I had enough crap from my family, I don't need you to join in on the bandwagon!" She growled

"Oh is that right?" Akeno said quirking her eyebrow in curiosity.

Rias grimaced as she remembered the torturous embarrassment that was disguised as dinner...

**Flashback...later that night 3 days ago**

Dinner in the Gremory household later that night was interesting to say the least. After Rias came back from the human world, the red haired heiress teleported directly to the bathroom. As soon as she stepped out of the circle, she stripped naked, turned on the hot water and began to shower. She scrubbed vigorously the dirt and grime off her soft, voluptuous body, and shampooed her long, silky, crimson tresses to get rid of the fire and brimstone smell fighting outside for prolonged periods of time. The warm water had gentle massaging feeling that made her well toned muscles relax and all her stress from the day began to fade away. After a 30 min shower, she stepped out and started drying her hair with an extra towel while she tied another one around her ample bosom. She looked into the mirror and couldn't help giggling as she reflected on the interesting events of the day. She got directly involved in apprehending a dangerous Sinner who tried to win his freedom with the help of a human turned Shinigami who wielded nigh-incalculable power unlike anything that neither she nor the inhabitants of Hell has seen. It was something amazing and she was glad she dragged Akeno with her to the fourth level. Rias wouldn't have met Ichigo otherwise if she didn't follow her gut instinct to do so.

The red haired heiress then picked a simple black dress made of the finest silk to wear to dinner with her family tonight. As she slipped the sleek and somewhat loose garment on, it stretched until it hugged and accentuated every curve of her body. Her plunging neck line enhanced her considerable bust that would make any hot blooded male stand in attention and becoming a drooling mess from the sensory overload. Besides the red head didn't have the luxury to keep her family waiting while she prettied herself up and took her time to choose the best outfit for the occasion. Quite frankly, she was tired from all the running around today so she decided to keep it simple. It's not like she's meeting some suitor or going to a party anyway so she didn't have to dress up so formally. This is her family after all and being the Gremory Heiress did have its many perks. Rias was putting the finishing touches on her make up when she heard someone knocking on her door...

"Yes?" Rias called out. "Who is it?"

Rias heard her door open and from her mirror she saw a household maid bow to her while she brushed her crimson hair...

"It's Amelia, Rias-sama. I'm here to inform you that dinner is ready."

The red head listened and narrowed her eyes a bit in suspicion. Dinner has always been at 6 o'clock sharp and it has been so for centuries. Simply put, the reason that dinner was at a certain time was because that was when most of the family were free from their obligatory roles to run their estate and manage several businesses that the Gremories held in their possession. Dinner was her mother Venelana's way to keep the family close and to catch up with what's happening in the lives of the people she cared about. It was 5:30 pm and she wondered who would deviate from the norm and break from this timely tradition. She had a bad feeling about this for some reason but she can't dwell on it for too long. Seeing that the maid was waiting for her message, the Gremory Heiress cleared her throat and gave her a reply...

"Thank you Amelia, tell them that I am on my way."

"Yes ma'am..."

The maid bowed again and let herself out ...

Rias sighed when the Maid closed the door behind her. Her gut instinct tells her that this has Sirzechs' memo written all over it! Still why would he do such a thing and what would he gain for doing it? That's actually the scary part in this little game because she didn't know the different variables behind the act. But as a Gremory, Rias always have something up her sleeve to counter whatever devious machinations that her elder brother was planning...

"Well I guess I wouldn't know what he's up to if I don't spring his trap for him..."

The red head quickly finished her make up and made her way to the East Wing where dinner will take place. A sudden dread began to grip her and the bad feeling she got in her room when Amelia mention the unprecedented early meeting this evening, grew worse as she got closer. Rias kept telling herself that she's making too much of a fuss about something that may be insignificant in the long run. Still she can't help but get nervous and she chided herself for being so silly. When she finally arrived at the dinning room and the servants let her in; she was surprised that she was the first one to arrive and that no was there! A large tick mark appeared above her forehead...

"Where the hell is everyone at?" She said growling.

"Rias-sama your entire family is in the living room watching a movie of some kind. I don't know about you, but I have never seen Venelana-sama look so flushed before. Must be that new orange haired hottie actor that's getting her hot and bothered..." A maid said smiling. "I have to admit though, she has some good taste!"

Rias eyes widened. She removed her heels and ran for the living room. The red head cursed at the fact that her dress was so tight that she was having trouble sprinting. She was going to regret it later but she took the hem of her dress and made a rip until it was nearly up her waist. The Heiress critically scrutinized her alteration to one of her favorite dresses and found that she really like it! She didn't have time to dwell on the fact that her action exposed way too much leg and that she was essentially flashing everyone with her underwear as she ran the hallway. As she got nearer the living room though, she heard other voices which she deduced belonged to her family. When she arrived, she comically overshot and slid in the slick floor and had to back track. When she finally entered, her jaws comically dropped as she observed her parents watch a footage of the action that happened earlier.

It so happened that she walked in on the part when she literally mugged Ichigo when he finally defeated Kakuto while he was still wearing Golden Retribution. She sweat dropped as they all looked at her funny and a tick mark appeared on top of her head as she noticed her brother snickering while his wife in her maid outfit was standing in the background rigidly. Her usually serious sister-in-law, Grayfia was actually blushing and Rias didn't know why! Lord Gremory on the other hand joined her brother chuckling at her embarrassment to her annoyance! But the reaction that she didn't expect came from her mother. Venelana's face seemed stern but it looked like she wasn't angry which was a good sign. Her reaction to the shenanigans that happened varied from pure shock to being a blushing mess. Well it was understandable because she was red as a tomato as she saw Ichigo in all his yummy muscular glory! When the "movie" ended all the individuals in the room turned and looked at her funny. Needless to say she spent most of dinner answering and deflecting rather difficult questions to the amusement of her brother...

**Back to the present...**

"Oh Buchou, I'm sure it wasn't that bad, right?" Akeno asked.

"They interviewed me all night and asked me embarrassing questions!" Rias said growling. "Of course, it was the worse night EVER!"

"They're just concerned with you that's all!"

"Did that include a stupid question about what was his measurements and how hard Ichigo's abs were? Really? Oh sure they were plenty concerned alright!" She said sarcastically.

"Oh my, so what did you say?" Akeno asked

"Well I couldn't lie so I said he had abs of steel..."

Both of them imagined for moment how the strawberry's ripped, rock hard abs, how it felt to the touch, and how Ichigo just makes them drool period. Thinking about it made the two best friends blush furiously. Akeno who still had a pink tinge to her cheeks, recovered somewhat and replied...

"Well Ichi-kun does have rock hard abs so its not like you were stretching the truth..."

"Anyway I thought it was really inappropriate that's all!"

"Oh my, so defensive now aren't we?" Akeno teased. "You just miss him that much huh?"

"I-I d -don't know what you're talking about!"

"Oh Buchou, you're so cute when you deny stuff!"

Rias realized her folly and looked away embarrassed while Akeno giggled at her expense...

"Well anyway, let's forget about Ichigo and focus on the task at had." Rias said seriously. "Do you know how many contracts we have this morning?"

"And you're adorable trying to deflect me to another subject but to answer your inquiry, I believe we received about 20 of them today." Akeno replied.

Rias ignored her best friend's teasing but she was still blushing nonetheless. But she put the subject of Ichigo in the back burner so to speak and was all business by the way her demeanor changed and focused her energy to the task at hand.

"That many already?" Rias asked surprised then she continued in a half lidded manner. "Don't tell me all the clients were female and they requested for Kiba-kun to fulfill their wish?"

"Yes, but it's not rocket science considering that Kiba-kun is popular amongst the ladies!"

"I suppose I'll get him started whittling down on those requests tonight. Hopefully he'll get out of it in one piece. Have Koneko-chan help him will you?"

"Of course Buchou..."

"Excellent, now if you will excuse me I have some errands to run..."

Akeno quirked an eyebrow and smiled at her teasingly...

"And did this "errand" have something to do with work or "Ichi-kun instead?"

"I-I don't know what you are implying. I going to turn in my paper to Ayumi-sensei and I needed to go to the library to do some research on another project..."

Akeno didn't quite believe her but since the red head was the one in charge, she can give her Buchou the benefit of the doubt. But ever since Rias met Ichi-kun, she's been one hot mess and she hadn't been the same. The red head tried to cover her tracks but it was so blatantly obvious that the black haired Vice President was quite amused teasing her but she didn't have the heart to call her best friend out on her mysteriously erratic behavior. Well at least not yet anyway. Now that she thought about it Akeno was looking forward to that day in eager anticipation!

"Whatever you say Buchou, do have fun and say hi to Ichi-kun for me!"

Before Rias could reply, Akeno made her getaway in a magic circle and teleported out of the Occult Club's main office. The red head sighed and smiled. She never could hide a thing from her Vice President and it seemed that her best friend has seen through her ruse already. Well it was true that she was going to turn in her paper and she really was going to the library to do some research on the Shinigami. If she was going to deal with beings who guides the souls of the dead to the afterlife, she might as well get to know them better. Though the red head highly doubt that she will find very little information on them. However she smiled as she thought of Ichigo.

"Why rely on books about the Shinigami if I know and have befriended the genuine article?" Rias said to herself.

The more she thought about it, the more palatable the idea sounded. She was after all keeping her word trying to do that research on the Shinigami. A field trip to Karakura Town most certainly fits that criteria since her friend Ichigo so happened to be living there and he was the person she was looking for. No one can accuse her of finding an excuse to visit him if the reason for her trip was for "educational" purposes. That and seeing the strawberry was coincidentally an added bonus! But first, she must do her errands and she can finally see him after 3 torturous days of being apart. The red haired heiress smiled which gradually turned to a grin. She can't wait to see him and deep down hopefully he misses her too...

**Hell-location unknown**

The Gregori has convened in an emergency meeting following the events during the disastrous debacle in the 4 level where an entire legion of Fallen Angels have been more or less slaughtered like cattle. Even more embarrassing, was that hapless division defeated effortlessly by a single man. Now there are reports that "The Beast" that they have encountered was a human turned Shinigami! It was a full house as every Fallen Angel of various stripes has attended the meeting as vast room was still filling in with late comers. Chaos reigned as they discussed what happened to the 101st Brigade. Some discussions turned violent as fights broke out and security had to be called and restrain the troublemakers in brutal fashion and in a way short of killing them of course...  
Azazel, the charismatic Governor General of the Gregori motioned for silence and the cacophonous noise in the meeting room gradually subsided. Then the video of the whole debacle was played in its entirety to the shock and anger of those who have lost comrades-in-arms, family, and fellow Fallen Angel. When the video has ended and the image paused with Vasto Lorde Ichigo's menacing mask of a human skull dominating the screen. His bone white horns pointed toward the audience and his eerie yellow eyes glowed malevolently that made many a Fallen Angel flinch in fear.

Azazel himself has studied footage several times already and he didn't want to admit it but he was rather impressed with what the Akuma has appropriately coined The Beast! Never in the many millennia that the Gregori has existed and the constant threat of war from the Angels and the Akuma has their existence felt so...vulnerable. He has convened this meeting to determine whether this Kurosaki Ichigo is a threat or maybe a potential ally against their enemies. The Governor General then looked to the broken individual in the middle of the audience and began the enquiry...

"General Marielle, you were the one in charge of the 101st Brigade were you not?" Azazel asked him.

"Yes, Governor General..."

"Why were the 101st deployed in the first place?" Shemhazai demanded.

"With all due respect Lord Shemhazai, The Beast was threatening our territory in the 4th level. What choice did I have but to deploy and contain the threat."

"And yet you deemed to callously attack an enemy whose strength was unknown and thus had your soldiers killed like lambs to a slaughter. Tell me General what was your rationality in concluding to attack and agitate a creature of raw destruction?" Baraqiel asked.

"At the time, I thought it was just wild Akuma going on a rampage..."

"Well now we know better huh?" Azazel chuckled.

The General looked at the Governor General and nodded grimly...

"Seriously though, I would have actually checked what was happening before I would have committed our forces but that's just me though so don't think I'm knocking at your leadership ability and all that. Look General I think you earned a vacation. How does 2 weeks in Hawaii sound? You can relax, take a breather, and get your mind off things. I don't expect you to come back to work till you get your head strait got it?"

"S-so I-I'm not demoted?"

"Of course not! Your record has been exemplary for last 20,000 years and I'd hate to have to look for a replacement. Thought I hope that this was a good lesson learned not to underestimate an unknown enemy, yes?"

"I-I thank you for your kind words Governor General!"

"Don't mention it, were all in this together right?" Azazel said dismissively. "Now as I said I don't expect you for 2 weeks so enjoy yourself okay?"

The General saluted smartly and left arena...

"Now does anybody know why this Kurosaki Ichigo decided to attack Hell in the first place?" Azazel asked.

A female Fallen Angel with glasses came out and addressed the audience. She explained how Sinners kidnapped Ichigo's sister to force him to use his incredible power to break the chains that bound them to Hell. The only reason why he was in the underworld at all was because he wanted to rescue his younger sister. Many in the audience murmured to their neighbors to discuss the astonishing revelations. Azazel and his two close friends contemplated this information and the best way to deal with this crisis. It was clear however that they must not do anything that would give the strawberry a reason to invade Hell again and thus cause devastating damage to their homes and perhaps destroy them all...

"Well it's safe to say its not this Ichigo's fault and blame the Sinners. Knowing this, I forbid any of you to threaten or even try to exact vengeance. All if you have already witness his overwhelming strength and raw power. To provoke The Beast is to invite ruin upon us all. He is more dangerous than the Angels and the Akuma combined. If I hear anyone even thinking of hurting a hair on him, family, and friends, then I wash my hands of you and I'm sure Kurosaki-kun will take care of you most painfully, I'm sure. Meeting adjourned you are all dismissed!"

The three friends waited for the crowd to disperse before exiting out the stadium. Silence prevailed as they walked the halls to Azazel's office. The leader of the Fallen noticed that Shemhazai was rather agitated and the Governor General sighed as it was obvious that his fried wanted to say something...

"Alright what's eating at you this time Shem?"

"Is it wise for us to ignore the threat this Kurosaki Ichigo poses to us?" Shemhazai asked.

"As long as we do not threaten or do something that would provoke him then we don't have to worry about him being one right?" Azazel replied. "Why are you thinking of giving this young man trouble?"

"That's not the point..."

"You're right it's not the point! Did you see how he easily made short work of a LEGION of our soldiers? Do you want ME to declare war on a single boy? He probably have enough power to defeat half our army. And to top all that; The Gotei 13 will surely come to his aid and Rias Gremory will surely convince her brother to help him. Either way we can't afford to go war against the Shingami AND the Akuma. We will get wiped out. I hope you now understand my reasoning behind this Shem!"

"Calm down my friends, bickering amongst ourselves wouldn't help matters..." Soothed Baraqiel

"I'm sorry Az, I'm just worried that's all..."

"I'm worried too but as long as we keep a collective head; I'm sure we don't have to worry about it too much."

"Still, we need to monitor this Kurosaki Ichigo just in case..."

"I probably have that covered you guys..." Baraqiel said.

The two of them looked at him in curiosity...

"And how pray tell did you manage to do that?" Azazel asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Akeno-chan has met this Kuroski Ichigo and if I get it set up just right she will serve as our eyes and ears for us without her even knowing of course..."

"Um I hate to break it to you Bar but I thought you told me once that your daughter kinda hates your guts!" Shemhazai said blandly.

"She does not! She and I just have little disagreements now and again!"

"Oh sure, Akeno-chan casting a lighting spell on your house in the human world destroying it completely and annihilating a half a mile radius of the surrounding area constitutes being called a "disagreement," right?"

"Well she was very angry at me at the time..."

"Okay whatever makes you sleep at night Bar!"

"Regardless of how very temperamental Akeno-chan is; can you do it?" Azazel wanted to know.

"Shouldn't be too hard..."

"Do it..."

"Sure I'll get working on it right away!"

"Good. Shem, I want you to send a message to all the our brethren on the field that Kuroski Ichigo is off limits..."

"Yeah I'll send the message when I get to my office..."

"Thanks, now did you guys wanna go get a drink, later?" Azazel asked. "All this stress is making me cranky!"

The three friends grinned, nodded and went their separate ways...

**Karakura Town...later that night**

Ichigo was doing his usual patrols at night and thankfully it was quiet and he can't really complain considering all the excitement 3 days ago. Everything went back to normal that is if hunting down Hollows can be called "normal" but who was keeping tally of the details anyway? Yuzu seemed to be fine but he had Karin observe her just in case. In fact, he should go to hat and clogs and ask his mentor to see if there are any lingering effects from the Hell Chain that grew from her chest. Speaking of Hell, he had Rias to thank for his sister's quick recovery.

Meeting the Gremory Heiress was interesting even if she was the biggest flirt that he ever did see! It bothered him a little that she's an Akuma and Kami knows the way that girl flaunts that sexy ass body hers to get a rise out of him just for shits and giggles and her twisted sense of humor is quite devilish to say the least. Still he really can't say much considering that he befriended Rukia who was a Shinigami, Ishida with his Quincy background, and Nel who so happened to be an Arrancar was a former Espada from Aizen's army. The point was he has met and became friends with people from different backgrounds easily and it seemed that it didn't matter what dimension one came from, the color of one's skin or the blood that runs in one's veins. The variety of people he hangs around with lends for one to conclude that the Substitute has an open mind and couldn't care less where an individual came from. Still he doesn't know what to make of the red head and her endlessly torturous teasing. He suppose that she is nice enough. She is after all the reason why his sister is alive. He figured if he can tolerate Yourichi's shenanigans, he can survive Rias' mischief...hopefully. Now he thought about he haven't seen that girl in 3 days and he had a bad feeling about it for some reason...

The strawberry was going to call it quits for the night when he sensed a Hollow nearby. Figures it would show just when he was about to go home! Then he heard a scream and vanished in shunpo and when he found the annoying pest, he was surprised that it was poised over a some spirit whom was about to get devoured. From the looks of her chain, she probably died recently and had the unfortunate encounter with this Substitute wasted no time and appeared in front of the girl and her eyes widened as she witnessed an orange haired black clad warrior blocking the arm that was about to get her. He looked back and the strawberry could have sworn he saw this kid before but he didn't have the slightest clue as to where exactly. Dismissing the thought as something trivial anyway, he addressed the spirit in distress...

"Oi, you alright?"

The little girl realized that he was talking to her and meekly replied...

"Y-yes..."

The girl blushed as he smiled to reassure her safety. His demeanor returned just as swiftly and with a flick of a wrist, the strawberry severed its entire arm from the shoulder up and fountains of blood sprayed and pooled on the ground. The Hollow bellowed in pain and tried to retaliate in kind but Ichigo vanished with the little girl on tow and reappeared 50 yards from their original position. He then kneeled down and he scowled slightly as he had a good look of the girl and for some reason she reminded him of Rias. He thought long and hard if she ever mentioned a little sister but this girl was human and even if she did have one; the Heiress would have been here and he imagined tearing the Hollow apart for threatening close kin. He sensed the Hollow moving their way and he then looked at the little girl in the eye and told her calmly...

"Look I'm going to take care of the scary monster for you ok?" Ichigo said smiling. "Be a good girl and hide for awhile and don't come out till I say so..."

"Ok, Onii-chan..."

"Good I'll be right back..."

Just as Ichigo promised, the Hollow didn't last a minute before he struck the final blow to purify the evil spirit and disappeared in a cloud of dust. The little girl reappears again and it looked like she was relieved for him to be back. The strawberry kneeled down again and smiled at the little spirit...

"So are you ready to go to Soul Society now?"

"Onii-chan w-what's a Soul Society?" She asked restlessly.

"Think of it like you're going to Heaven." Ichigo replied. "I heard it was a nice place. Do you want to go there?"

The girl nodded...

"Good, now hold still and I'll send you there right now ok?"

"W-will i-it hurt?"

"I promise you won't feel a thing..."

"O-ok I guess I'm ready..."

Ichigo was about to perform the Konso when suddenly he heard a very familiar voice. His eyes widened and he turned around to catch a very enthusiastic Rias jumping at him. His face got buried in size 40 D breasts just as he was about halfway standing up to catch her in time. The red head smirked as she naughtily shakes her whole body and she blushed as she felt his warm breath on her skin. They simultaneously looked in each other's eyes...

"R-rias, what the hell are you doing here!"

The strawberry struggled to get out of her grip but the seemingly delicate red head was far more stronger than she looked...

"Good evening my dearest Ichigo!" Rias said smiling. "Did you miss me or did you like getting buried in my "girls" more?"

She stifled a giggle as he turned as red as her crimson locks...

"Umm..err...hmmm!"

"I know, I know. I would be speechless too if I were a guy!"

"Will you let go of me dammit!"

In his struggle to get free, he inadvertently grabbed a handful of her breasts and a moan of pleasure escaped the The Heiress' lips.

"AHNN!"

"GAAH! I'M SO SORRY!" Ichigo comically screamed in a high pitched voice.

Rias blushed but recovered enough to tease him further...

"That's what I like about you Ichigo..." Rias said seductively. "You know what you want and you grasp it in those...big, strong, hands of yours...And you know I like aggressiveness in my man!"

"W-will y-you stop it!" Ichigo yelled. "We got an audience you know!"

Rias looked at him puzzled...

"What are you talking about?" Rias asked. "You and I are the only ones here..."

"Huh..."

Ichigo finally wrenched himself free for the heavenly soft pillows that were her breasts and looked around only to find the little girl spirit gone. He looked around and tried to find her but even with his bad Reiautsu sensing ability anyone can see that she mysteriously vanished. His eyes narrowed and a scowl marred his face. Rias noticed this and she didn't like it one bit that he was upset...

"There was a little girl spirit right behind me and I was about to perform a soul burial before somebody but I won't mention any names or anything, interrupted my work!" Ichigo said darkly.

Rias blushed and sheepishly scratched the back of her head...

"Was that me? My bad!" Rias said embarrassed. "But before you know I jumped you and all, there was no one that I could see so..."

"But she was just HERE. How the hell could the kid just disappear?"

"Well did you remember anything unusual about this spirit?"

"Not really, she looked like she just died recently and I just rescued her from a Hollow. She had brown hair in pigtails, green eyes, white skin, and about as tall as Yuzu."

Rias tried to remember the few seconds she tried to glomp the strawberry but she knew what she saw and there was no there when she appeared behind him and leaped towards his arms.

"Hey did you have a sister by any chance?"

"No, there was only two of us. Why did you ask?"

"Dunno, could have sworn that she looks just like you but I can't be so sure now..."

Ichigo studied her for a reaction but she didn't so much as flinch...

"Must be your imagination..."

"Maybe..."

"Oh come on, I finally see you after this long and you're cheating on me with some phantom girl!" Rias said pouting.

"It's only been 3 days woman!" Ichigo said half lidded.

"We'll for us Akuma girls, three days can be an eternity you know!"

"Whatever, so why the sudden visit anyway?"

The red head blushed and couldn't seem to meet the strawberry's eyes for a moment before she whispered more so to herself than to answer him...

"Because I wanted to see you!" Rias mumbled.

"What was that, I couldn't hear you!"

Rias' eyes widened and she berated herself for being so weak...

"Why I wanted you to escort me and show me around town!" She replied smoothly.

"Are you serious?" Ichigo asked, his brow twitching.

"I only glimpsed the scenery briefly and I wanted to know what Karakura Town is like without being in the middle of an "end of the world crisis" going on, you know?"

"Well your going to be disappointed then, coz there's really nothing much to this town other than it being some kind of a strong spiritual nexus that apparently attracts all manner of beings..."

Ichigo got nervous when the red haired beauty beside him started to smirk. Something told him he should brace himself for whatever she got up her sleeve and sure enough Rias took possession of his right arm and she prompted him to walk with her. He looked at her confused and then she looked up at him, her eyes twinkling with unknown mischief...

"It doesn't matter if the tour would be boring Ichigo, just as long as I can see the sights with you..."

They both blushed furiously and there was an awkward silence...

"You are so frickin evil..."

"But Ichigo my darling you wouldn't want me any other way!" Rias said smiling. "Because after all, I'm your favorite cute little Akuma, right!"

"Yeah, yeah I get it your cute. Don't flatter yourself too much though..." Ichigo said growling. "So where did you want to go first?"

"Oh goody it's a date..." Rias said excitedly. "Well don't just stand there like a dork, the night is still young so we should take advantage of it!"

"Date? What are talking AB..?" Ichigo said protesting.

The strawberry found himself being dragged to whatever random direction that the red head so desired. They walked around the shopping district and window shopped. Since she didn't want to get noticed, she cast a spell that made everyone ignore her so in a way she had him all to herself even if they couldn't see him. They entered several clothing stores and Ichigo ended up being the judge, the jury, and the executioner of whether the red head decided to keep the clothes she modeled for him or not. She kept mostly all the scandalous outfits based on how Ichigo reacted and it was rather fun.

Rias giggled as Ichigo precariously balanced the bags and boxes she ended up buying. He scowled at her but since the red head looks like she was having a good time even though he was turned into a pack mule, then he couldn't begrudge her of the right to enjoy herself. Rias then stopped by the ice cream store and decided she needed to take a break. She then instructed him to put the stuff down and with a snap of her fingers, the shopping bags disappeared on their way to her room. She then noticed the strawberry glaring at her and she asked...

"What wrong?" Rias asked innocently.

"So you could have teleported all that stuff earlier..." Ichigo said growling. "Why the hell did you make me carry all that shit!"

"Because I knew you could do it and..." She said sultrily. "...I think all that sweat makes you look so damn sexy!"

The strawberry blushed and looked away while she tried her best to keep the giggling to a minimum. The waitress arrived with her shake, thanked her and sipped some of its heavenly contents. Ichigo who has recovered from his embarrassment earlier sat content watching her drinking her shake. He caught a flash of naughtiness in her eyes and he ended up blushing as she did things to the straw that would make all the people -who thankfully were ignoring them - would be scandalized!

"You don't take things seriously do you?" Ichigo asked her.

"Why Ichigo what a thing to say!" Rias replied. "I take getting a rise out of you very seriously!"

The strawberry looked at her and sweat dropped...

"So anyway, how are things at uh, you know?"

Rias smirked at him and asked innocently...

"What do you mean?"

"Err you know, the basement, the underworld, the infinite dark abyss?"

"Oh you mean Hell?"

"That's what I kinda meant..."

"Oh Ichigo you're so funny! Saying it will not condemn you to eternal torment or anything!" Rias said. Then she seductively smiled at him. "Why have you been a naughty boy? If you have then I wouldn't mind being in charge of your eternal pleasure...err torment!"

Surprisingly enough Ichigo didn't flinch and smoothly said...

"And I'm looking forward to it..." He said chuckling.

She looked at the strawberry and smiled at him in approval...

"Well to answer your question, you did made a mess of things and I believe reconstruction is almost done. My brother is smoothing the incident with his peers and he's trying to convince them not to retaliate against you."

Rias regretted what she said when she noticed that his scowl returned and his eyes hardened. The tenuous grip on his sword tightened and he was altogether a bundle of nerves ready to lash out. The red head has decided- for future reference- not to upset the most powerful being who by the way almost destroyed Hell itself. And because she doesn't like the fact that he was upset about anything at all. She held up her hands to calm him down and quickly said...

"Don't worry about that, Sirzechs has ordered every Akuma to leave you alone and your family. I swear to you as a Gremory that no harm will befall you." Rias said. Then she too scowled. "If any Akuma DARED to even touch a hair on your head then I will kill those vermin myself!"

The strawberry gazed at her for a little bit surprised at her and after a few moments, he visibly relaxed...

"Remind me not to rile you up." Ichigo said chuckling.

Rias looked at him and blushed for some reason...

"I can vouch for my people but not the Fallen Angels. Who knows what those bastards are cooking up!"

"Why do you say that?"

"Azazel -their leader- will no doubt reign in most of the Fallen and stop them to seek vengeance on you. However, I'm sure he can't scare everyone in line and they may act on their own. I would be extra careful until these vermin are either caught or killed. Which ever one happens first..."

"So why the hatred for these Fallen Angels?"

"The conflict goes as far back since the beginning of Creation. I may have to tell you the short version of the story for another time..."

"Fair enough..."

"Anyway just promise me to be careful. These Fallen Angel scum are slippery little bastards and they will do anything dirty handed to win."

"I like to see them try!"

Rias looked at him and she could see the fierce determination in his eyes. Any other person would be scared shitless if some otherworldly beings were trying to get them. But not Ichigo! The word "scared" was apparently not in his vocabulary! She knew if any Akuma or Fallen Angel tried something stupid, then she knew that they will get a surprise fighting them head on and eventually their folly would end in miserable defeat! This fearlessness was one of the reasons why she's so attracted to him in the first place and she has no doubt that he can take care of himself. There was an awkward silence before she changed the subject and that's what they discussed for the rest of the night. Several hours later, Ichigo sensed a Hollow...

"Rias I gotta go. There's a Hollow nearby and it's my job to purify it."

Rias was outraged! How dare THIS Hollow interrupt her Ichigo time! The strawberry sweat dropped as several tick marks appeared on the red haired beauty's forehead. Then she visibly calmed down before she sweetly smiled at him...

"Of course Ichigo. I wouldn't dare keeping a distinguished Shinigami from his duties!"

"Thanks..." Ichigo said. He looked at her puzzled when she stood up and looked at him expectantly. "Uh where are you going?"

Rias smiled at him winsomely...

"Why I'm going with you silly!" Rias said. "I want to see how an expert takes a Hollow down! "

"Are you crazy? It's gonna be dangerous!"

"You forget that you are talking to the Heiress of the Gremory Clan. I can take care of myself so you don't have to worry about me."

"You're not going to listen to me are you?" Ichigo asked.

"Nope...so when are we going? This is kinda exciting now that I think about it!" Rias replied.

Ichigo sighed and he figured as much...

"Fine, I did warn you. I don't want any complaints when things turn to shit and you get hurt!"

"I like it when you talk dirty to me baby!"

"Whatever, come on let's go..."

Ichigo stood beside her and held her waist taking not to touch or stray anywhere else. Then they vanished in shunpo and arriving at their destination. Rias who has always used her magic to go wherever she pleased was flushed with excitement. It was exhilarating to physically use one's body to travel and she wondered if Ichigo felt the same way. She definitely wants to learn what he does and maybe he could teach the technique to her. Well it's another excuse on her long list so that she can see him that's for sure! The strawberry then let her go to her disappointment because she rather liked how his strong arm enclosed her protectively and the way his hand respectfully rested on her curvaceous hip. It was another trait that she liked and then added to her "Why I'd rather have Ichigo as my fiancé" list!

"Stay here and stay out of trouble, understand?" Ichigo said sternly.

"Yes, daddy I'll be a good girl!" Rias replied. "You can punish me all you want if I'm not!"

"Wow why did that sound so creepy?"

"S-shut up, you know you like it when I say awkward things to you!"

"Ok, sure..." He replied sweat dropping.

Ichigo shook his head at the outrageous things this girl does but Rias wouldn't be herself if she didn't act this way. He reached out for the handle of his Zanpakuto and the red head watched in fascination-just like when she saw the phenomenon in Hell- how the bandages unwrapped and shrink to the end of the handle. Although she saw the sword briefly, this was the first time she saw it up close. It truly was a massive but elegant looking giant butcher knife. How Ichigo can swing around something so big and unwieldy is beyond her. An excitement came over the Heiress that she associated similarly when she was hunting stray Akuma. Perhaps she can ask the strawberry go help on one of her hunts in her territory. She's sure that they could have a grand old time if they do it together! Anyway he vanished before her eyes and started to engage the evil spirit. She conjured up a chair and sat down observing the show with glee.

The strawberry shook his head but he had work to do. He reappeared in front of the Hollow and with a casual swipe of his blade, sent the creature reeling and sliding backwards and kicking up clouds of dust high up in the air. Ichigo then reappeared above and behind the Hollow letting gravity do its work and he came down hard on it with his sword going for the kill. He succeeded and severing a limb and purifying his target but he didn't expect a large fist coming out of nowhere and blindsiding him from the right and he found himself flying through the air and crashing through a car and then buckling the wall from a building.

At that point Rias was literally seeing red as she got up from her relaxing sitting position. She was outraged beyond belief! How dare this Hollow sneaking in a cheap shot at her dear Ichigo! She was leaking so much energy that her actions made the 25 foot Hollow turn around and look at her. It then vanished and reappeared right in front of the irritated red head and it was about to squish her flat when her eyes flashed red. The hollow dealt the Heiress a devastating overhand blow that would have crushed any other ordinary being to mush but this was the future head of the Gremory Clan and when it came to fighting, she was amongst the best.

The Hollow followed through with its attack and when it's fist was about to make contact on her deceptively delicate frame, the fist encountered some resistance before stopping completely. Suddenly the Hollow bellowed in pain as bolts of electricity ran through its body. After recovering somewhat, it attacked again and was electrocuted a second time. The intensity of the shock was so great that its fist bounced up making it wide open for a counter attack. Rias was about to exploit this weakness in its defenses before Ichigo suddenly appeared roaring and tackled the massive Hollow on the side and sending it skidding on the ground for 25 feet. Sparing a glance at the red head who reassured him with a smile, he vanished to take advantage of his opening but he scored severing a limb instead.

The Hollow desperately countered with its other hand and trying to catch the strawberry off guard but he braced himself and a resounding large shockwave that destroyed and stripped the ground a couple of inches of cement crumbled like a cookie was blown away. Ichigo expertly deflected its fist away and used shunpo to go up high and with a massive overhand smash from his Zanpakuto that broke its mask and thus turning to dust. After he has finished the Hollow, he reappeared right in front of Rias looking at her in concern...

"Hey are you ok?"

The only response the strawberry got from her was a squeal of delight and bracing himself from getting run over by the excited red head.

"You were like so awesome!"

"Gee thanks..." Ichigo replied. "Really, are alright?"

"Aww you're concerned about me?" Rias asked blushing. "You're so sweet!"

"So I guess that means a yes?"

The red haired smirked and pretended to look herself over. And because Rias Gremory is such a tease, she had the strawberry blustering and blushing in no time...

"Why don't you come here and look for yourself big boy!" Rias said seductively.

"Ah no thanks!"

She giggled and hugged him and now both of them were a blushing mess...

"That was the best none date I ever had..." Rias said. "Next time I want to go on an official one 'kay? Oh and Ichigo, Akeno sends her regards!"

"Right, tell her I said hi for me then..."

"Trust me she will be thrilled to hear that..."

Ichigo had to admit he did had fun despite her teasing shenanigans. She surprised him yet again when she planted a kiss on his cheek and seductively walked to a magic circle and blew him a kiss as she disappeared. He shook his head and smiled. That girl will definitely be the death of him. He lingered for a little while messaging the cheek that the red head kissed and he too vanished.

There was a calm silence when Ichigo left but the shadows began to twist and writhe to life as a little girl emerged from its dark depths. The little ghost girl whom the strawberry was about to send to Soul Society has contemplative written on her young face. It doesn't take a genius to realize that Rias seemed to have taken a fancy to this Kurosaki Ichigo. The red head was so blatantly obvious she might as well shout out "please take me" by her actions alone. The little girl didn't understand why she wasn't as head over heels in love with Riser Phoenix and he is her fiancé. Not only that a marriage between their two Clans would have strengthen both in the long run. But she does admit that the human turned Shinigami's powers were unrivaled. The minute he arrived to save her from the Hollow, she could already feel his overwhelming aura unconciously leaking out of his body. It was an interesting phenomenon that has to be explored later.

Her first impressions of The Beast was the media has grossly misconstrued his character. He was the complete opposite of what they portray to be: a monster! It is true that his power is truly monstrous but it was hardly the boy's fault. The Sinners have kidnapped family and used her as bait so that they can lure him in and use his power to free them from Hell. To her although it maybe reckless, she would have done the same thing for her children. Ironically the little girl smiled and looked at her tiny body.

"It's time to get out of the disguise I suppose..."

The little girl untied her pigtails and let her brown hair loose and settle on her waist. She then grasped her chain and with a strong pull, she surprisingly yanked it and the plate with it. Normally such dangerous action would have turned the plus into a Hollow but the little girl was no ordinary ghost. As she solidified, the little girl gestured and the chain in her grasp disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. She then started to grow taller and simultaneously became older. Her clothes became so tight that they rip and by the time she stopped growing, her clothes were nothing more than rags. Her body became that of a curvaceous, full bodied, beautiful woman. She had long, slightly wavy brown hair that came past her waistline. Her brilliant green eyes were piercing and radiated power. Her huge breasts were firm and perky from the breezy cool night. The moonlight shone on her silky smooth skin and highlighted a well toned body. Any mortal who beheld her breathe taking ethereal beauty would have sworn that they saw a Goddess in all her naked glory. They would have been mistaken though because what they thought was Divinity was actually an Akuma in disguise.

The noble Akuma Lady gracefully raised her hand up in the air and red flames began to emerge and seemingly swallow her in fire that coalesced into a red dress to cover her nakedness. The clothing that formed hugged every tempting curve of her body and the plunging neckline accentuated and enhanced the sex appeal of her enormous assets. Now that she was actually back to normal, the noble woman seemed to blow a sigh of relief. She sense something from the shadows and lazily just called out...

"You can come out now Akeno-chan!"

The blackness began to peel away from the said black haired girl's body and Akeno came out and curtsied respectfully to the woman...

"Aww and here I thought my disguise was perfect!" Akeno said.

"Don't worry dear, you'll get the hang of things when you get older." The woman said. "So what are you doing so far away from your territory and out late on a school night?"

"What else, looking for Buchou! I got worried when she didn't come back from her errands and she didn't show up for the Club meeting."

"I was just observing her just now and she was with this..Kurosaki Ichigo this entire evening..."

The black haired girl seemed not perturbed at the news which made the older lady scuritize her with a curious eye.

"Ah so she did see Ichi-kun after all..." Akeno said. "Aww that's not fair, I wanna hang out with him too!"

The lady looked at her and tried to stifle a giggle.

"Tell me Akeno-chan what do you know if this Ichigo?"

"I only meet him briefly in the 4th level 3 days ago. One day is hardly enough time assess him completely. But Buchou sees a lot of things in him that she likes namely because of his enormous power and his kindness. Though between just you and me, she actually just loves teasing him to death!"

Both of them started to blush...

"I see. Thank you for your assistance..." She said. "You should report to Rias as soon as possible before she gets suspicious of you. We'll just discuss the finer details later."

"As you wish..." Akeno said. "I will see you on the mansion then...Venelana-sama.

Venelana nodded her head and lingered awhile longer when the black haired Queen vanish in a teleportation spell. This was something unexpected, she didn't realize her daughter has gotten swept off her feet by a fascinating human of all things. Still the Gremory Matriarch was curious about this Substitute Shinigami and what she has observe of him so far was rather impressive. Still the matter will be decided by her father...

"I better get back before I am missed..."

The brown haired woman then formed a magic circle and vanished...

to be continued...

A/n-sorry for the delay...too much crap going on...every thing is alright now though so i should be updating regularly.

i know its kinda slow but I should but it should pick back up action wise in the future chapters...So bare with me..

So how did you like it so far...read and review as usual...

i have an idea where it's going and a few original story arcs just for this story

Thanks to you guys, the fans this was the fastest story that I have ever written that has over 100 reviews in just 2 chapters...you guys rock...lol

Probably going to go back and check for grammar mistakes and add more stuff...

Anyway that's it for now and I'll see you kids on the next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch 4**  
**Dreaming of you can be hazardous to my health!**

**One month later...**

Ichigo knew he was dreaming the minute he hit his head on the pillow. Usually the patrols around Karakura was a piece of cake. However, in all those times that he had a relatively easy experience and stress free, he didn't have Rias Gremory tagging along and dragging him everywhere and going to places that caught her fancy. Kami that girl was way too hyper for her own damn good! But he had to admit that as much as it was a pain in the ass trying to babysit a sizzling hot Heiress, he actually had fun spending time with her strangely enough! Ichigo has never met anyone that he constantly has to keep his guard up ( in a good way) or he would end up being embarrassed of her outrageous teasing and antics! After tossing and turning for about 3 hours that night, Ichigo's body relaxed enough and he finally fell asleep only to find himself in a bizarre dream starring Rias of course!

**In his dreams or nightmares depending on perspective...**

_Oddly enough, Ichigo woke up finding himself in his room. He scrutinized the surrounding area as his instincts took over and it was screaming at him to be ready, but nothing was out of the ordinary. Then he noticed a human shaped figure under the covers right next to him. Scowling suspiciously, he wondered if this strange occurrence was one of the old goat's booby traps designed to distract the strawberry only to spring a devious trap! Well Ichigo wasn't stupid and he sure as hell was not born yesterday! In fact, he already knew that this was some elaborate ruse but the only thing that was really bothering him was the fact that why in name of Kami was Isshin trying to attack him at 4 am in the damn morning? Seriously? Anyway he was going to put a stop to this childish shenanigans once and for all. Standing up shirtless and only with some pajamas on, the Substitute jumped on top of the mysterious mound and noted the very shrill but cute..._

_"Kyaah!"_

_Ichigo's eyes widened and removed the covers and he blushed furiously as he beheld and sprang the "trap" and it was definitely something he expected. He was looking down but none other than Rias Gremory who was looking up at him a little flushed and had an expression that can best be described as triumphantly hot and bothered! The strawberry nearly comically screamed that he probably would have awaken his family, the neighbors, and perhaps the dead but Rias covered his mouth with her hand. He glared at her gave her a look that demanded some answers but the red head smiled at him so beautifully and innocently that indicated she wasn't bothered by his heated gaze one bit!_

_"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Ichigo roared._

_"SHUSH!" Rias admonished. "Did you want to wake up your family and try to explain to them what YOU were doing on top of innocent ol' me?"_

_Realizing that she was right and not liking that smirk of hers, he whispered harshly and repeated the question ..._

_"What the hell are you doing?"_

_Rias ignored the question and continued on from where she left off earlier..._

_"But I am curious though Ichigo. What ARE you doing on top of me in the first place?" She asked seductively. Ichigo looked nervously at the red head as her eyes had a certain naughty glint in them. Still despite his initial rough contact with Rias, she doesn't seemed to be bothered by it. In fact, it looked like she was having a blast at his expense and reveling every minute of it..._

_"Stop changing the subject!"_

_"But you're avoiding my interrogative as well!"_

_"Ok fine, I thought you were one of my old man's elaborate schemes to come and get me!"_

_"Oh is that right?" Rias said raising an eye brow._

_"Yup"_

_Rias smirked at him and continued..._

_"Are you sure? Because it looks to me that you seem to like being on top of me considering you didn't want to move or anything."_

_Ichigo blushed and looked away while she giggled at him..._

_"Don't get me wrong baby. I don't really mind if you sit on top of me till the end of time if you want." Rias said bewitchingly. "But when you turn me on like this, I think that..."_

_The red head grabbed the yelping strawberry and the two of them rolled head over heels until she ended up on top..._

_"...it's only fair that I be on top 'kay?"_

_"Dammit, what the hell did you do that for?" Ichigo growled wincing._

_"I'm sorry darling, Rias will make your boo boo go away!"_

_Rias leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. She was tempted to do something even more naughty but she knew that he was too much of a prude and going beyond his level of comfort might give him a heart attack or something along those lines. Eventually he'll level up and graduate to the more "stimulating" activities she had in mind once she's trained him. But since when did logic pertained to dreams? Ichigo had to admit that his little headache began to go away for some reason. When he opened his eyes though, the Substitute Shinigami had the shock of his life as he saw a very naked Rias sitting on top of him! Her curvaceously ravishing voluptuous body glistened with a thin layer of sweat as droplets of water dropped down caressing her silky smooth, white skin. Her size 40 D breasts was hypnotically synced to her breathing as those delicious mounds of heavenly flesh went up and down in a fascinating fashion._

_Ichigo couldn't help but take in her entire appearance and it was forever seared in his memories. The strawberry knew she was hot but tonight only confirmed what he really knew all along, that she was the most beautiful girl that he had ever seen in his entire life! Rias was the picturesque model of perfection as he beheld well proportioned breasts, dangerously buxom curves that won't quit, well rounded and shapely ass, and toned physique that would put a body builder to shame! She was an Akuma disguised as a Goddess and any guy would be fortunate to have her as a girlfriend of their dreams. Still it was no denying the fact that this alluring creature of temptation sitting on top of him was buck freaking naked! Nearly having a heart attack, he covered his eyes tightly and hoped that she would at least cover herself for decency's sake..._

_"What the hell are you doing?" He whispered hoarsely. "Put some damn clothes on will ya!"_

_"But Ichigo why are being so stubborn?" Rias said giggling. "You damn well know that you like me being on top of you! You should be more honest baby. Ichigo junior underneath me is..."_

_Ichigo pried his fingers so he could look at her. Their eyes meet and she cutely waved while she suppressed a giggle. Then as all male eyes tended to do, his brown orbs locked on her large perky breasts as they hanged temptingly above him. His raging boner got so big that Rias blushed furiously as it poked at her most delicate place..._

_"Tee hee hee! Why Ichigo you naughty little pervert!"_

_"Dammit will you get off me!"_

_"But its too late, darling! You turned me on to the point of no return! I want you so bad! This is all your fault I-chi-go! You better take responsibility 'kay?"_

_Ichigo looked in fascination as she expertly took the rest of his clothes off and she went on top of him again. She forcibly pried his hands away from his face and put it over his head. Then she leaned over and tried to kiss him. It was obvious from her aggressive behavior that she was going to ride his rocker good all night long..._

Ichigo woke up covered in sweat and was gasping for breath. He looked wildly around his room and looked down at himself. He blew a sigh of relief as he had the same clothes he put in last night. He concentrated a little bit but he didn't find her spiritual pressure in the room or anywhere near his house's vicinity. The strawberry pushed the wisps of hair out of his eyes and scratched his head. The was the most bizarre and explicitly rated R dream that he had in his life. It didn't really helped much that it just felt so real!

Dammit what the hell! They hang around everyday after school all night talking and sometimes she would help him on his patrols even if he didn't ask. In return, he would help Rias hunt down what she called Stray Devils which were Akuma who have killed their masters and thus runs amok because they lost control of their powers. Ichigo found that they were as much a pain in the ass as hunting down and purifying Hollows. He knew they were a threat when one day on one of these hunts, he witnessed one them devour an entire human beings right before his eyes! The Substitute took it hard and something in him snapped. Rias who was regretting her decision to bring him along and Akeno felt sorry as the strawberry just stood there roaring akin to agony.

The rest of her peerage felt sorry for him because Ichigo actually cared for people even if said persons who died were strangers. The red head was especially sympathetic because Ichigo was someone who would do everything to protect. It was in his nature and true to his namesake he tried to protect everyone, including her and her friends. For him to fail to protect a life was especially hard and it broke her heart that he feels so much pain over it. She reached out and tried to comfort him when suddenly she couldn't breath and an oppressive power tried to crush the life out of her. Rias looked to her friends who were rendered unconscious except for Akeno who was struggling to get up from the ground. The Heiress herself was on one knee, flaring her own power to relieve the pressure somewhat.

"Buchou, what is happening to Ichigo-kun?" Akeno struggled saying. "And what is this pressure? It almost feels like..."

"Like the power of The Beast, right?" Rias replied.

"Oh gods, is he transforming into that monstrosity here in the human world?"

"I hope not! It took all of us working together to disable him at that time. With everyone incapacitated, I don't know if you and I are enough to cut the horn by ourselves!"

Rias and Akeno looked worried as a swirl of black power surrounded Ichigo and it swallowed him whole within its dark depths. Then she heard a familiar phrase...

"BANKAI!"

"Buchou, what's a Bankai?" Akeno said confused.

"From what Ichigo tells me, it is the Shinigami's full power unleashed..." Rias told her. "You weren't there but he showed it to me that one time when we were at home. According to him, Bankai can take form to be any giant creature or some spectacular affect. Ichigo's Bankai looked liked a black katana with a chain on the handle..."

"That's rather...disappointing!" Akeno said pouting.

"But as you witnessed for yourself, in his hands that sword gives him tremendous speed and cranks up his power 10 times. In other words, he will even give a high ranking Akuma like my brother a run for his money."

As the black cloud of energy dissipates and Ichigo emerged proudly with his head bowed low and holding Tensa Zangetsu in his hand. Rias however felt an ominous dread as she noticed something attached to his face like a mask. The strawberry was right in front of them and she walked slowly towards him...

"I-Ichigo a-are you ok?"

Rias was startled as he looked back and her green eyes met what malevolent yellow and black sclera. The red head took a step back as the fierce gaze felt like it penetrated through her entire being and it shook her to the core. For right before her was truly a frightening sight and his bleached white bone mask with what looked like black markings that ran down his forehead, eyes, cheeks, and chin. If she thought about it, those same markings matched The Beast's perfectly.

**"Rias, don't interfere..."**

The Heiress winced as if he was glaring at her and the hollow echoing quality of his voice was was haunting. Then to her astonishment, he vanished. She could tell that Akeno's eyes were as wide as saucers along with hers.

"S-so fast!" Akeno said in awe.

"Indeed, I-I never knew that the Shinigami were this powerful. Or is it just that Ichigo is an exception?" Rias replied.

With one strike, Ichigo felled the Stray and a fountain of its blood sprayed everywhere. However the vengeful strawberry was not done as he viciously hacked the creature to pieces. Then his sword began to gather black energy and glow incandescently...

**"GETSUGA TENSHO!"**

The two women covered their eyes with their hands to keep the light from blinding them. A massive shockwave nearly uprooted them off their feet but Rias instinctively raised her shields to protect herself and her peerage from being blown away. She and Akeno's eyes widen as they saw a large mushroom cloud looming over the horizon. It was probably a good thing that they tracked the Stray somewhere uninhabited and in a remote area. Rias couldn't imagine the catastrophic consequences if one of those projectile attacks exploded in a populated area. Thinking about make her spine shiver.

"Remind me not to piss Ichigo-kun too much..." Akeno said jokingly. "But I had to admit that Stray shouldn't have eaten that human right in front of him like that. If you ask me that was way too much overkill to me!"

Rias was silent but she smiled at her Queen in acknowledgement. To have used his full power to annihilate an enemy as vengeance for that one human killed, that was something she did not expect. It seemed that Ichigo had a sense of justice about him and she liked it. It was an admirable trait and it was another wrinkle in his personality that makes Ichigo who he is: an indomitable protector. When the smoke cleared, they saw a 100 foot crater and no trace of the Stray in sight. He emerged from the smoke walking slowly and strait ahead. She looked in fascination as the strawberry curiously held his right hand on to his face and made a gesture that remove the mask and it melted into black energy and vanished. Rias felt her heart ache as went passed her and the sad Akeno. However he stopped beside them but he didn't look their way...

"I-Ichigo I-I'm so sorry!" Rias said sadly.

There was silence for a time before he replied...

"Next time you hunt these bastards; I want in and take me along with you alright?" Ichigo said softly.

"Yes, I can always use the extra hand and I don't mind working along side you..."

"Good, I think that our business is done here and I'm going to bid you ladies a goodnight."

"Goodnight Ichigo-kun..." Akeno said smiling.

"Goodnight Ichigo. For what it's worth, you really helped me a lot and appreciate your efforts..."

"It's no big deal. I'll see you ladies later. Goodnight Akeno-san and to you as well Rias."

Ichigo vanished and Rias didn't see him for a week. His absence in her life proved torturous to the the red head and a trying time for her peerage. It seemed that Buchou was sad everyday and suddenly her mood swings and she becomes difficult in the next. The last 3 days have been especially trying that even the usually mild mannered Akeno and the laid back Rias - who were the best of friends - suddenly butted heads! The two young women would comically argue over the littlest of things, declared their eternal hatred of each other. After tempers cool off, they would apologize to one another, make up, and become best friends again only to argue over petty stuff later. On the last day of Ichigo's absence, Kiba took Akeno aside and talked to her about their Buchou's recent PMSing and rather erratic mood swings.

"You know that the only way for Buchou to turn back to her old self is for her to see Kurosaki-san right?" Kiba told her.

Akeno looked at him in wonder and she suddenly gave him a hug and twirled the Knight in glee. Not only did Kiba-kun solved all their problems once and for all; she actually have a legitimate excuse to visit Ichigo's fine ass this time! She licked her lips in anticipation and rubbed her hands vigorously in excitement to the prospect of visiting Karakura Town. In fact, she planned to visit him after school but she scratched that idea and she was going to him right now.. She surmised that once she sees her beloved Ichigo, Rias would turn back normal. She smiled mysteriously and Kiba looked at her puzzled...

"Akeno-san are you alright?" Kiba asked.

Akeno looked at him for a minute before she answered...

"Yes...I'm quite alright Kiba-kun thanks to you!"

"So what are we going to do?"

"Keep Buchou busy while I talk to Ichigo-kun..." Akeno replied. "Even if I have to drag his sexy behind with me one way or another they WILL talk fu hu hu..."

Kiba shuddered and sweat dropped as his Vice President cackled comically and he wouldn't be surprised if she made due with her threat. He shook his head and felt sorry for Kurosaki-san for attracting Rias' and to a lesser degree Akeno's attention. It's funny though that it was a little more lively in the Club Room when Buchou smiling all the time and has this little spring in her would blush profusely whenever Akeno teases her about him and the others in their little circle accepted the status quo. He didn't know how his fellow Akuma feel about the Shinigami, but in his honest opinion, Kiba thought that Buchou and Ichigo-san actually make quite a cute couple. Although he would probably die in embarrassment if he mentioned it to his friends...

"Alright leave that to me..."

"Tell the others of the plan but keep it under wraps. Don't under any circumstances let Buchou know or bully you into telling her. I want this to be a surprise, understand?"

"Yes ma'am but why tell anyone at all and risk someone cracking and blabbing the whole plan out?" Kiba replied.

"You have a point. Keep this between you and me then. If all goes according to plan they should be all lovey dovey by morning!"

"Thank goodness for small favors..." Kiba said jokingly.

Akeno giggled and with a gesture, she formed a magic circle and vanished...

"Kiba-kun, was that Akeno?"

"Yes, Buchou. She told me that she was getting some snacks for the meeting later this morning." Kiba said smoothly.

The red head frowned and checked the fridge and indeed they were running out of supplies. Still for Akeno to shop for groceries in the middle of a school day was highly unusual. Rias narrowed her eyes and looked at Kiba particularly. Still showing no emotion, the Knight met her gaze unflinchingly and smiled at her.

"Is there something you want to tell me Kiba-kun?"

"Oh right, I was able to fulfill some of those contracts that you assigned me and I believe that a few more requests arrived this morning..."

RIas sighed. So he was going to be difficult about this eh? Quite frankly she didn't care anymore now that she hasn't seen Ichigo in what- 7 days now. The red head misses him terribly and only because of her discipline and pride as the next heir to the Gremory Clan prevented her from saying screw it and go running to him like a love struck little girl! The one month that they spent together was quite magical and in that time she got to know him a little better. She finds herself opening to him as well, proudly telling him about her Clan and talking to him about her family a little bit. They talk about the most random of things and they found that they actually enjoy one another's company.

Every moment her affection for him grew and if she is guessing correctly, her efforts to break down the walls that he put up in his heart was slowly being dismantled brick by brick. She always makes a point of teasing him one way or the other as it has become a personal hobby to keep him on his toes and take pleasure in turning him into a blushing mess! Once in while he retaliates back and try to keep up with her joking banter with witty smart ass comments of his own. Rias missed him and now it looks like she was never going to see him again. Tears filled her eyes and she comically bawled all of a sudden. Kiba struck his forehead as he has seen this happen a hundred times during the day. He awkwardly patted her on the shoulder and distracted her with more talk of contracts. That seemed to do the trick as Rias stopped crying as she listened to her Knight discuss the more unusual ones. The blond though wished that Akeno-san would hurry...

**Meanwhile...**

In Karakura Town, Akeno found her query alone on the roof top of the school and the black haired Vice President smiled and called to him. Ichigo looked up surprised and then blushed as he saw Akeno floating with her black wings spread wide. He tried to look away but not before getting an eyeful of her panties. She landed next to him still smiling but she wondered why he was so red in the face for...

"Oh my, are you ok Ichi-kun?"

Ichigo looked at her and didn't say a word. Then she realized that she just gave him a good view of her underwear when she called out to him and it was her turn to blush. Like Rias, Akeno enjoyed teasing him as she was about to do so now. She embraced him in greeting and trying to suppress her mirth inside, she seductively whispered to his ear and said...

"Did you like looking up to see my underwear Ichi-kun?" Akeno said softly. "You're such a naughty little doggy! If you wanted to peek at them all you had to do was ask and I'll gladly flash you till you're satisfied!"

"Ah no thanks..."

"Aww you're such a spoilsport!" Akeno pouted. Ichigo got nervous when her beautiful face smirked at him. "Or is it because you'd rather see Buchou's panties instead? Uh, I'm jealous!"

"I-I d-don't know what the hell you're talking about!"

Akeno couldn't help herself and she giggled at his expense...

"You're reaction is answer enough!"

"So how is that little minx anyway?" Ichigo asked changing the subject.

"She's been a miserable wretch since she hasn't seen her beloved in so long!" Akeno teased.

"Are you serious?"

Akeno looked at him and explained what happened to Rias since he saw her last. Ichigo sweat dropped as the black haired girl comically gnashed her teeth and growled as she elaborated on her Buchou's rather bizarre eccentricities that afflicted the Heiress in the 7 days he didn't see her. By the time Akeno finished, Ichigo couldn't help but laugh at absurdity of it all...

"Ichi-kun this isn't funny!" Akeno pouted cutely. "See if you like dealing with her when she's PMSing EVERYDAY!"

"I'm sorry!" Ichigo replied chuckling. "So what did you want me to do about it?"

"You have to go see and talk to her!"

"For real? And you think that's going to solve this mess?"

"Trust me, talking to her will save me and my fellow Club members' sanity!"

"I see. Why the hell not, I wanted to talk to her anyway..."

Akeno blinked and looked at him curiously...

"What? You remember Rukia right?"

She nodded...

"She got me out of my funk and threatened to beat my ass if I didn't snap out of it and to go talk to her..." Ichigo said growling. "The damn midget was insistent about it too!"

Akeno couldn't help but giggle at him...

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up giggles, it's not that funny dammit!"

"You're so silly!" Akeno said. "Well chop-chop and get a move on Ichi-kun! The princess eagerly awaits her prince charming's loving embrace. Make sure you give a big fat kiss for me 'kay? Oh my, how romantic!"

"It's not like that dammit!" Ichigo protested. "Rias and I are just good friends so stop insinuating stuff!"

Akeno blushed as she grabbed Ichigo's cheeks and pinched and pulled them comically...

"Aww you're so cute when you're in denial, Ichi-kun!"

The Vice President, finally let his poor cheeks go as she giggled at him some more. As much fun it was messing with him, she can't forget her mission and thus became serious.

"So are you coming with me?"

"What you mean right now!"

Akeno quirked an eyebrow at him and nodded...

"Your serious aren't you?"

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't now right?" Akeno said smiling.

"So you skipped school just to get me?"

"Yes, Ichi-kun..." Akeno replied. Ichigo got nervous and started sweating with the way her eyebrows arched and a mischievous smile that began to get bigger as time passes. "Now are you going to stop messing around and come with me or do I have to kidnap you! Please say the latter, coz it would just make my day if I can sneak up behind you and nab your sweet fine ass and do some unspeakable things to you! Oh my, I'm so embarrassed!"

Ichigo looked at her flatly and sweat dropped...

"Uh no thanks..." Ichigo replied half lidded.

"Aww please! For me!"

"Nope not gonna happen!"

"Oh poo, you're being unreasonable about this!" Akeno pouted cutely.

"Wouldn't you if somebody wanted to kidnap you?"

"Well Ichi- kun, you know you can kidnap me, right? Just imagining you tying me up (make sure to do it tightly, 'kay), whipping me into submission, and molesting me to your heart's desire is making my insides feel soo HOT!" She said to him seductively.

Ichigo's left eye brow twitched and managed staunch the nose bleed that threatened to erupt at any moment from her charged comments. But of course he should have known better that Akeno would tease him so, she is a very tempting and alluring Akuma after all. As much as he doesn't like the situation, he might as well go with her and get the deed done and over with before the Vice President escalate things further and then he would really be in deep shit! Besides as funny as it may sound, he did kinda missed Rias and her shenanigans anyway. Akeno just reminded him what he needed to do...

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen but before you get your panties in a wad, yes I will go with you." Ichigo replied. "There are ya happy now?"

"Uh Ichi-kun I didn't know you're such a panty loving pervert!"

"Now you're just being ridiculous!" he said blushing. "Well are you going to take me to her or do I have to walk there?"

"It's no wonder Buchou is so infatuated with you..."Akeno said teasing. "You're so manly and forceful!"

"Can't help it if it's part of the charm!"

Akeno looked at him and both of them began to chuckle. After a good hearty laugh from the bantering, the teasing expression on her beautiful turned serious...

"All joking aside, she really did miss you, you know..."

Ichigo scowled at her but Akeno could tell that he was a little bothered by the news. Akeno nearly fell to her face when the strawberry stupidly answered...

"But why?" Ichigo asked puzzled.

Akeno sighed and replied...

"If you have to ask then the rumors are true that you're as dense and clueless as a door knob!" Akeno answered him. "I'm not going to hold your hand and make it easy for you by just spilling Buchou's secrets. Besides, Rias-sama would probably fillet my hide and roast my carcass before tearing me a new one for blabbing...Hmm, now that i think about it all that sounds pretty naughty and it's making me all hot and bothered inside..."

Ichigo flushed hearing such scandalous talk, he ignored the outrageous comment and replied rather grouchily...

"I am not clueless dammit!"

"Oh could have fooled me!" Akeno said giggling. "But that's what make you so adorable though..."

"Yeah, whatever..." Ichigo growled. "Well are we going or not?"

Akeno gestured to him to go inside the magic circle that was etching itself on the rooftop...

"Uh shouldn't we wait for it to write itself before we step in?"

"Silly boy, nothing will happen!" Akeno teased. "Don't worry I won't bite you unless you want me to?"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..." Ichigo said.

"Oh and why not?" Akeno replied smiling.

"I have pretty tough skin so I wouldn't want to damage that pretty face because you were trying to nibble on me."

Akeno blinked at him and then blushed...

"Aww you're so sweet!"

"I try my lady!"

"As much as I love teasing you all day, we better go or Rias-sama will wonder what I'm up to and she will probably be debating whether to call the SDF and form a search party for me or something..."

"Yeah it would be something that crazy girl would do!"

Akeno couldn't help but giggle. She now knows why Buchou has taken a shining towards him despite being engaged. As far as the Vice President was concerned that farce of an engagement with Riser might as well be null and void if the red head finally found that special person. It would be tragic though if he found out that that she already had a fiancé. Perhaps once the situation has been smoothen over that she was going to sit Rias down and have a heart to heart talk. But first thing first, she has to fix the current irrational silliness that has plagued Buchou for the last few days before she can do anything...

"Buchou will be Buchou..." Akeno said. "Shame on you for forgetting Ichigo-kun..."

"Yeah, yeah. So can we go sometime today please!"

Akeno smiled and gestured to him to come to her...

"Hold on tight, it might get bumpy!"

Ichigo sweated nervously as they both vanish...

Five minutes later...

"Oww!"

Somehow during the trip from Karakura High to Kuoh Academy, Ichigo ended up in a very compromising position with Akeno on floor on her hands and knees and her shapely butt sticking out while the strawberry was on top of her. Ichigo reacted in usual fashion and screamed in a high pitched voice while Akeno was moaning in pleasure for some reason...

"GAAHH!"

"Owie!" Akeno pouted cutely.

"I'm so sorry Akeno-san!"

In his hurry to get up, Ichigo mistakenly grabbed the black haired Vice President's butt...

"AHHNN!"

"GAH! I'M SORRY!"

"I-Ichigo-kun...w-we m-mustn't..." Akeno said blushing. "W-what would Buchou say if she sees you having your way with me?"

Ichigo froze for some reason...

"B-but i-if you insist on deflowering me..." She said seductively. "...please be gentle because its my first time, 'kay!"

At that point a fountain's worth of blood sprayed comically all over the place. By the time Ichigo recovered from the shell shock, Akeno was looking down on him while she was giggling uncontrollably. The strawberry growled and scowled at her but it seemed that she wasn't too bothered by his scathing gaze. He grumbled while tried to get up and she held her hand and helped him up.

"Oh my, you're so funny Ichi-kun!"

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up!"

Akeno went up to him and whispered in his ear...

"But if I was going to give my virginity to anyone I would prefer that you have it instead..."

"W-what the hell?"

"Just kidding!" Akeno said. "Buchou should be in her office, don't keep her waiting!"

Ichigo looked at her speechless...

"Ah there you are Akeno-san...what's up Kurosaki-san?"

Ichigo nodded in greeting...

"What is it Kiba-kun?"

"Just letting you know that I told Buchou that you were out shopping for groceries for the meeting..."

"Oh my, I guess I should do some shopping then..." Akeno replied smiling. "Kiba-kun be a dear and let Ichigo in the office will you?"

"It would be my pleasure..." Kiba pointed. "This way, please."

"Bye Ichi-kun...don't miss me too much 'kay?"

"Ah damn and here I am looking forward to it and you haven't even gone yet..." Ichigo said blandly.

"Aww you're such a sweety!" Akeno said blushing.

"I know I try..."

Kiba was chuckling while he waited patiently for his guest...

"Come on Kiba, let's go or she's not gonna leave if we don't."

Akeno acted in mock outrage as she slapped Ichigo playfully on the shoulder and pouted...

"Bye Ichi-kun..."

"Woman just go already!"

She giggled and disappeared in a magic circle. Ichigo shook his head and followed Kiba in the hallway before stopping at double doors...

"I believe Buchou is still in her office." He said. "Shea's not expecting you so it would be a pleasant surprise for her..."

"Thanks..."

Kiba bowed and walked back to the hallway and disappeared in the shadows...

"Well I guess might as well get it over with..."

Ichigo knocked but there was no answer so he opened the door and entered the office. Indeed no one was inside until he looked in the back of a room and saw a shower stall. His eyes widened as the water stopped and Rias emerged from the curtains with a towel wrapped around her body while she was drying her hair with another. She sighed dramatically until she realized that there was someone in the room looking at her. The red head's eyes widen and almost dropped the towel she was holding to the floor. She froze for a moment before tears started rolling down her cheeks and she ran to a very embarrassed protesting Ichigo who caught the pouncing heiress in the air and falling on the floor.

Needless to say, if Rias Gremory died that day, she would have been satisfied since she saw Ichigo again. Everything that felt like it ground to a halt got chugging along again. Things that didn't make sense suddenly had a clarity that she didn't have seconds ago. Her feelings of doom and gloom melted way as it was replaced with sugar and spice and everything nice. Rias cancelled everything that day including the meeting with her rival/friend Sitri and scheduled it for another time so that she could talk to Ichigo.

"Woman, put some damn clothes on!"

"But Ichigo, I do have some clothes on..."

"A towel is not what you would consider as appropriate attire..."

"Aww, your being to unreasonable about this..." Rias said pouting. "You know I don't mind you seeing me butt naked!"

"That's the problem right there..." Ichigo said growling. Then he mentioned under his breath. "I had enough visual stimulation to last me my lifetime..."

"Eh, what was that?"

"Nothing. Rias. Clothes. Now!"

"Oh poo, your such a party crasher!"

"Yes, yes now puts some clothes on please..."

When she finally became descent, they both talked till sundown...

"All I'm asking is that if you have a problem, you can come to me 'kay?" Rias told him. "I don't don't mind if you wanna talk, or have a complaint, or if you just want someone to listen. You can count on me to be here for you."

Ichigo looked at her for a minute and smiled. Seeing him do so made her heart melt and all gooey inside for some reason...

"Thanks and you know I got your back too if you needed it..." Ichigo replied.

"Aww you're such a sweety!" Rias said gushing.

"So you ok now?"

"Yes..."

"And you're not gonna drive Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko crazy because of you acting weird?"

Rias looked at him embarrassed...

"I did drive them up the wall huh?"

"Yes ma'am you did."

"I guess I'll apologize to them later..."

"Just as long as you realize it then it's all good..." Ichigo replied. "Well why don't you know look at the time, it's getting late."

"Are you going to do some patrolling tonight?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Can I come with you?"

"I don't know what's the harm in it..."

"Yay, I'm excited..." Rias said clapping enthusiastically. "It's a date then..."

"I wouldn't exactly call hunting Hollows a date but whatever floats your boat..."

"Oh I can think of a lot of things that floats my boat baby just you wait and see..."

Rias went near him as she said this. Ichigo gulped as she was giving him one of her "beware-I-have-something-naughty-up-my-sleeve look. She's behaving so far but he's sure that she's going to tease him at some point today. It's as if putting one over him was an inevitable outcome just like how the sun always rises in the East and sets in West, the salami side always fall down to the ground, and breathing air. It doesn't matter that IF its going to happen but WHEN it's going to happen. She gave him one of those innocently cute looks that any sucker would have fallen for but not Kurosaki Ichigo, no sir! He braced himself for the inevitable punch line if there ever was one.

"What's wrong?" Rias asked innocently.

"Oh nothing, just waiting for you to tease me that's all..." Ichigo replied.

"So YOU DO want to get teased!" She said. "Ichigo you naughty little doggy!"

Ichigo who drinking something at the time almost choke and spit the water out to the side. He coughed a couple of times and Rias could help but giggle as she rubbed his back. When he recovered somewhat, he glared at the red head who didn't seem at all apologetic and stuck her tongue out to him playfully.

"Anyway, it's getting late so I guess I'll see you later?"

"Aww, why can't I just go with you?" Rias asked pouting.

"Because, you have responsibilities that you need to uphold Miss President." Ichigo explained.

"Phooey, you're such a buzz kill..."

"Yes yes I'm a stick in the mud I know..." He said replying. "Now are you going to help me go home or are you going to make me walk which by the way would be kinda messed up!"

"No I wouldn't do that to you..." She replied. "I might as well let you go..."

Rias stopped and comically cried...

"Woman what is it now?"

"But Ichigo I'll miss you!"

"What the hell? I haven't even left yet and aren't we going to meet later tonight because you were Hollow hunting with me?"

"Yeah but still..."

"The faster you let me go the faster you'll get to see me later...just saying!"

"Ok fine, but before you go give me a hug..."

They embraced for a few minutes before Rias reluctantly let him go and went on their way as they both vanished in the circle...

That event took place about a week ago and after that the weird dreams started. At first the dreams were tame but as the time passed by, they progressively became disturbingly very naughty for a lack of a better term. Certainly all them had Rias dressed in some outrageously inappropriate and very scandalous clothing to say the least. Every night she dressed -or lacked thereof- in a different outfit that would make all the cosplaying geeks have a nerd-gasm of epic proportions. Ichigo was certain that he probably saw the red head in a French Maid outfit that had a frilly short skirt that flared outward and hardly covered her lusciously curvaceous ass. The top was tight fitting but it enhanced her already humongous breasts and lifted them up and enclosed and showing way too much cleavage from the plunging neck line. She completed her little ensemble with black fish net stockings, red high heels, a choker, gloves, and a feather duster. The dream began innocently enough until she started cleaning and deliberately bending over so he gets an eyeful of round, fleshy, but definitely sexy ass while she looked at him seductively. She then would proceed to tease him outrageously and when she was about to remove her top, he would thankfully wake up. Thank goodness for small favors eh?

The uncanny dreams continued to haunt Ichigo at night. It bothered him so much that he hardly gets any sleep from all the damn distractions that "dream" Rias provided. Any normal full blooded male of his age would have welcome the eye candy and the happy endings that the dreams provided but for them to happen every night that he hardly gets any rest? That's a big problem! Perhaps when Ichigo will go to Urahara Shoten and get Hat-n-Clogs' opinion on the matter. Then he stopped for a moment and decided against it. Talking to Urahara would mean discussing why he was having dreams about Rias Gremory wearing nothing more than an apron while she greets him at the door while she asked the typical naughty line about whether he would like his dinner first, to take his bath, or would he rather skip both and have her for dessert instead.

"Dammit Ichigo stop it!" he said blushing.

"Stop what Ichigo?" Orihime asked curiously.

Ichigo didn't realize that he was so much in deep thought that he didn't see Orihime sneak up on him. Orihime looked puzzled as he blushed and shook his head vigorously to keep the cobwebs clear. Wait, how the hell was he suddenly walking to school when he only woke up about 5 minutes ago? When did he dress up, eat breakfast with his sisters, and walked out the door? Then he heard a whisper it was faint but he knew he heard it. He whirled around and looked around his eyes narrowing...

"Ichigo, is something wrong?" the healer said worried. "You're really starting to scare me!"

"Yeah Ichi, what the hell is wrong with you?" Tatsuki asked.

When did Arisawa appear...

"Nothing, I just...didn't sleep very well last night."

"Uh is it because you've been dreaming about that slut Rias Gremory?" Tatsuki asked.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed and looked at her...

"How the hell did you know about that?"

"It doesn't matter Ichigo! Why don't you forget about her and have fun with me instead 'kay?" Orihime said seductively.

Ichigo blushed but he backed away. Why were his friends acting so strangely? Then he heard the same whisper he heard earlier. He still couldn't hear the words but they it was much clearer this time...

"No, you're not Inoue or Arisawa are you? Get the hell away from me..."

The strawberry ran and instinctively went home. He was about to knock on the door when goat chin answered the door startled...

"Ichigo, aren't you suppose to be in school right now?"

"Wait, why the hell didn't you attack me like you always did?"

Isshin looked at him puzzled...

"Why would I attack my own son?"

"Isshin-kun who is that at the door?"

"W-wait who is that?" Ichigo asked.

Then Ichigo eyes widened as he saw Masaki right beside Isshin. His mom looked lovingly at him and reached out and caressed his cheek.

"What's wrong, Ichi-kun?" Masaki asked. "Why are you so upset?"

"M-mom...w-what a-are you doing here?"

Masaki looked at him puzzled. Then she asked...

"Why wouldn't I be here with my family?" Masaki replied. "Ichi-kun you're so silly!"

"You're suppose to be DEAD!"

Ichigo backed away his eyes still wide in horror. There was something definitely wrong here! The whispers he heard earlier became clearer and he could finally hear bits and pieces of it...

"I-Ichi...come..."

The strawberry ran away but he had no one to turn to. His "friends" were behaving strangely and the fact that his mom was alive was a big clue that something sinister was about. As much as he would have loved to see his mom again, he has accepted that she was gone and life-however difficult without her - went on. For these bastards to have disrespected her memory was unacceptable!

"Ichigo think! Why the hell is this crazy shit happening?"

Ichigo tried to recall when this bizarre stuff started happening. The last coherent memory he remembered was that he was talking to Rias about hunting Hollows together. He was going to meet her later at night...

"If anyone would know what going on it would be Rias!"

However he didn't really know where Kuoh Academy was considering that he and Akeno teleported to the school. From what he remembered though, it was suppose to be in the outskirts of Karakura Town so it should be hard to find...

"It's worth a try!"

So Ichigo went west first but he still couldn't find the school. He saw an abandoned building a few blocks from a park and thought this was the general direction but he was out of luck. He then went East but for some reason he ended up in the same park but on the opposite side. Ichigo narrowed his eyes and the evidence began to mount up that his suspicions were correct. Then he took out a piece of paper with an intricate pentagram scrawled on it's surface. He closed his eyes and sure enough he was in front of a doorway before entering Rias' office. Not sure with what to expect, he confidently walked to the door when a voice stopped him.

"Ichigo-kun what are you doing?" Rias asked.

"Why should I listen to you? You're not even Rias anyway?" Ichigo said. "The real RIas would have called be by my first name without an honorific. In fact none of this shit is real!"

The Rias before him mask of innocence melted and was replaced with an unemotional one...

"How did you know?"

"You were too greedy trying to drain of my spiritual power that's why I felt tired even after I slept most of the night. Naturally I resisted and in desperation you used my friends against me but in doing so you made one of many errors. Since you didn't know who my friends were, you had to make do and make up their personalities to try to convince me otherwise. I already knew something was up when Inoue called me "Ichigo" and Arisawa used a pet name that she would never get caught saying if this were real. Another was ending up in the same park and building a few blocks away while I tried to go to Kuoh Academy. It was only natural I guess since I didn't know where the school was in the first place. I cannot go somewhere if do not know where to go. But your biggest mistake was you used my Mother against me you bastard and that is un-forgivable!"

Rias' clone clapped...

"Well played Kurosaki Ichigo!" she said. "Now that you have figured out that this is a dream what will you do now?"

"This..."

Ichigo opened the door and he wasn't surprised that the red head's office wasn't there. Instead it was replaced by an infinite darkness. He looked down and walked closer to the edge.

"Wait what if you're wrong? What if you die?"

"Better death than this false hell hole!"

Then he finally heard the whispers clearly.

"Finally you can hear me again eh Ichigo?" Zangetsu asked.

"Old man, is that you?"

"Yes, I was able to defeat the thing that was trying to devour your soul. It has enclosed you in some dream world deep within you and I had to fight my way to you. But I knew you were going to figure things out. Now that I know what to look for, this will never happen again!"

"Thanks Zangetsu..."  
"Ichigo, come back to me please!"

"I believe that someone waiting for you on the other side..."

"Yes...But first we're going to have to get rid of our unwelcome guest..."

In a flash of light, Ichigo was in his Shinigami robes and with Tensa Zangetsu in hand he began to gather spiritual power. The Rias began to back away in fear...

"GETSUGA TENSHO!"

In an instant the Getsuga instantly destroyed the remaining threat in his soul and he sheathed his sword oh his back. He then looked at the old man who nodded and he closed his eyes, spread his arms wide and fell over into the great dark abyss...

**Meanwhile back in the real world...**

"Look Buchou I think he's waking up!" Akeno said.

Ichigo slowly stirred and opened his eyes. His eyes widened though when the first thing he saw was Rias obviously worried features hovering over his face! Delighted that the Substitute was amongst the living again, she grabbed the strawberry's face and smothered him in her soft heavenly bosom. Ichigo comically flapped his arms while Rias gave him her usual suffocating greeting. He heard Akeno and the others were giggling while Koneko looked away in embarrassment as her master continued to hug the orange haired teen in a scandalized manner...

"Thank goodness you woke up!" Rias said sobbing.

"Umm, Buchou I think you should ease up on your choke hold on his head there before he never really wakes up again..." Kiba said.

"Oh my death by suffocation from the one who adores him the most, how romantic!" Akeno added.

Rias eyes widened, looked down, and was alarmed at the way Ichigo was turning blue around the gills. She immediately let him go and Ichigo comically gasped for breath...

"I'm sorry Ichigo, I thought I lost you..." Rias said

"Why, what the hell happened anyway?"

"We were going to go on our Hollow hunting date when I got an order from the Duke to hunt and kill another Stray Devil that wondered into my territory. Naturally you helped but during the fight, fired some kind of pod at you and caught you by surprise. It attached to your face and I tried to get get to it before it could inject it's venom on you but I was too late. I used my power to keep you alive..."

"I see, so the R rated dreams had some purpose in them after all..." Ichigo said sitting up. "And I heard you calling to me. Your voice was the one that guided me to come back. Thanks..."

Rias looked at him and blushed appreciatively...

"So how long I was out?"

"You have been unconscious for about an hour Kurosaki-sempai." Koneko said.

"Huh, weird...I thought a week has passed already."

"Time is different in dreams after all..." Rias said.

"I see..."

Ichigo tried to get up but Rias protested...

"Ichigo you shouldn't be getting up!" she said worriedly. "You were the first human to survive a dream eater's poison but I'm sure that you haven't recovered fully yet."

"Oh don't be such a mother hen!" Ichigo growled. "Zangetsu, my zanpakuto spirit is searching every inch of my soul for the remnants of this poison as we speak. But I'm sure I got most of it because I killed the bastard myself!"

They all looked at him in astonishment. To think that a Shinigami has power of such magnitude was frightening indeed. Ichigo got up with Rias' help and dusted his kimono and stretched his stiff limbs.

"Let's call it quits today..." Ichigo said stifling a yawn. "I think we have enough excitement for one night don't you?"

"Indeed. Are you sure you're alright?"

Rias came up to him, grabbed his head gently and touched her forehead to his to gauge his temperature. Ichigo blushed and his eye somehow wandered to the red head's delicious cleavage in front of him. His eyes then happened upon Akeno and the others who were laughing at him. His gaze finally met Rias' eyes and he finally said...

"Rias I'm fine. I may not look like it but I'm made of sterner stuff you know!"

"I'm just making sure..."

"Thanks for the concern but I'm fine okay?"

Rias sighed...

"Ok fine, but you're going to tell me if something's wrong right?" Rias asked rather sternly.

"Yes, Mother!" Ichigo replied jokingly.

"I'm serious, dammit!" RIas said pouting.

"Fine, you will be the first one to know if something's wrong." he said. "There happy now?"

Rias smiled...

"And do one more thing for me..."

"What's is it this time?"

"Don't you EVER make me worry about you again!" Rias said.

Then she started to cry and on his chest...

"Shhh, hey I'm fine now...okay?"

It was kinda awkward trying to comfort a sobbing distraught Heiress in front of her peerage. Akeno was making a cute "Aww" noise, while Kiba whistled his discomfort away. Koneko looked away in embarrassment. When Rias finally calmed down, she smiled at Ichigo and brushed away her tears.

"I'm sorry Ichigo, I don't know what came over me." Rias explained.

"Don't worry about it. I'm thankful of your concern and you were looking out for me in your own way. Thanks again..."

"You welcome. You know I'll go out of my way just for you!"

"Thanks. I think it's time to retire. I know you and the girls need their beauty sleep and all that..." Ichigo said chuckling.

Rias, Akeno, and Koneko blushed...

"Well anyway, goodnight Akeno, Koneko and to you to Kiba."

They all murmured their goodbyes and then he finally turned to the red head.

"Good night Rias, it's been a crazy night huh?"

Rias smiled at him and gave him a hug. When they disengaged, Ichigo waved at everyone the last time and looked at the Heiress for a moment before vanished in shunpo. Needless to say when Ichigo finally went home and laid his head on the pillow, he was rather pleased that he didn't dream that night...

to be continued...

A/N Sorry for the delay...The chapter was kinda inspired by the first episode of Shakugan no Shana's second season. Next chapter should pick up from canon but with my little twist on it...There you will find what I'll be doing to that loser Issei...lol

-Anyway you guys rock, this is perhaps the first story with the fastest 100 plus reviews that I have ever done and it would probably will break 200 in the next chapter if you guys review...hint, hint...lol

-Kinda upped the comedy in this chapter...hope you guys like it...lol

-I finally almost done with the first light novel and so far it pretty much followed the first 6 episodes of the anime. One complaint though and don't get me wrong I appreciate the translators who worked on it but geez why did they HAVE to literally translate it...

-In other fanfic news...Fiance 10 will be a start of the new story arc I like to call "Days of Future's Past"...Yes, it's in honor of the same x-men story of the same name but I borrowed it to suit my purpose in order to tell the story...already started on it so I should have it up in a couple of weeks...As for my other fics...which did you all want me to work on...I was thinking Zombie since I haven't updated in awhile and then work on Bleach to Vampire...damn I haven't updated that one in awhile...lol

-So what do you guys think, Read and Review as usual

-Welpz that's it for now and I'll see you kiddies in the next chapter...


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch 5**  
**Fallen Angel Blues part I**

**Location Undisclosed...**

Raynare nursed her glass of wine and looked out the window savoring the peaceful night before her assignment. She stood leaning casually on the wall not minding her nakedness in the cover of darkness. The higher ups had ordered her to kill a human named Hyoudou Issei. She didn't really give a damn what the reason was for as long as she can humiliate her victims while they lay down drowning in their own blood. A look of disgust marred her beautiful flawless face as she scouted this Issei earlier today and discovered that he was a disgusting pervert! A sneer curled on her lips and she knew she was going to have fun with this one indeed. She will savor every moment when she cuts him open and let his entrails fall to the ground. Just thinking about it made her hot and bothered...

The black haired Fallen then frowned as she sensed someone in her room...

"Come on out if you know what's good for you!" Raynare said coldly.

To emphasize her displeasure a lance of light ignited in her left hand and its soft light illuminated her shapely round ass and well toned back...

"My apologies, Raynare, I didn't mean to intrude upon your private time..."

Raynare's eyes widen and whirled around to look behind her and saw a familiar face. She blushed madly as she became self conscious right before a man that she wanted to please more than anyone in the world. She hastily extinguished her lance and kneeled to the floor. Her straight long hair covered her face. All of a sudden, the fur rug on the floor she ignored while she stayed there suddenly became so fascinating for some reason...

"M-master Azazel for someone of your importance who has the time to visit me out of your busy schedule it is quite an honor!" Raynare stammered.

Azazel gestured her to get up. For some reason though, the Governor-general had an unusual tinge of color on his cheeks. Raynare looked at her master worriedly but he wouldn't make eye contact with her and his gaze went to the ceiling...

"Raynare, babe, I know you like flaunting that sexy body of yours and all and I'm not complaining or anything but I need to tell you something important and that really nice rack you got there is kinda distracting in a hypnotic sorta way. I'm just sayin'!"

Raynare looked at him in astonishment and gazed down upon her body. Having forgotten that she was stark naked- she was decent enough to flush as a tinge of pink colored her cheeks and a flash of light later, she was wearing shorts and a spaghetti string shirt with a plunging neckline that showed a lot of cleavage...

"Is this to your satisfaction my lord?"

"Good enough I guess..."

Raynare nodded and waited for him to continue...

"So what are you doing in these parts?" Azazel asked.

"I was ordered to assassinate someone whom Command considered a threat..." Raynare answered.

"Huh, really? What did this poor guy do to get an assassination order anyway?"

"The orders stated that the target has a Sacred Gear hidden inside him."

"Ah I see..." Azazel said.

"Not that I don't want to see you my Lord but should you not be at home working?" Raynare asked.

"Oh don't worry your pretty little head about that. I got some people doing all my administration duties and Shemhazai didn't seem to mind that I dumped all the work on him in the last minute so..."

Raynare stared at her boss and sweat dropped...

"Well that's a good thing then." Raynare replied. "So what is it that I can do for you my Lord?"

The Governor-general looked at her grimly and nodded at her eagerness to please. He pauses for affect before he showed her a picture of Ichigo. Raynare couldn't help herself but stare at the image of a teenage by of sixteen. His unusual orange hair seemed exotic to her and she liked the fierce fire in his brown eyes. Azazel then gave her another picture and this time she blushed as she took in his wonderfully sculpted muscular physique. She licked her lips and involuntarily touched her breast as she took in and trailed her scrutinizing eyes taking in every detail and cables of muscle throughout his body. The sight made her loins wet with lust as she tried to control herself lest she embarrass herself with such an important V.I.P. present...

"See anything you like?" Azazel teased her.

Raynare's eyes widen and apologized excessively in which case he dismissed her behavior nonchalantly...

"I-I apologize Lord Azazel for my inappropriate behavior!"

"Nah don't worry about it..." Azazel replied. "Uh..."

He pointed at her lips and Raynare wiped the drool that apparently went down her mouth. After breathing deep a couple of times and sighed at her embarrassment.

"So who is this boy anyway?" Raynare asked "He's handsome and nice to look at and all but I hardly think that he is a threat to us!"

"Ah but that's where you're wrong my dearest Raynare! Now watch this..."

Azazel showed the little presentation that he played during the meeting a few days ago. He observed the pretty Fallen Angel's reaction as Vasto Lorde Ichigo laid waste to the 4th level and then decimated General Muriel's 101st Division in mere seconds with that ominous black energy projectile. He watched as a cascade of emotions crossed her face from prideful confidence, confusion, and finally horror and then fear. Raynare's spine nearly turned to jelly as the camera closed in on the mask and then paused at the malevolently glowing yellow eyes and as his two black horns pointed threateningly at the audience while the background burned like an inferno. Well then again, Hell was always burning all the time anyway...

Raynare has lived for millennia and in all that time fear has never gripped her as it did today. With her eyes wide open in horror, her mouth open in shock, and her very being trembled in fear, these were emotions that she hardly felt let alone simultaneously. Then she realized that Azazel was observing her and she felt ashamed. Pulling herself together, anger began to burn away all negative emotions but deep down she knew that she would probably have nightmares about this creature from now till the day she die...

"W-what is thing my My Lord? Is this a new Akuma that the Maohs have created?" Raynare whispered.

"Nope far from it..."

Raynare's eyes widen and her orbs fixated on her master to explain...

"What if I tell you that this boy..." Azazel began. "...transformed into that creature before you?"

"T-then h-he has to killed...He is a threat to us all!"

"Yes, tell that to the 101st Division whom The Beast have wiped out off the face of Hell in mere seconds mind you!" He replied sternly. "How are we going to go against a behemoth of destruction whose strength, speed, power, and sheer mindless brutality surpasses our own?"

"Then surely you will able to defeat him master!"

"Nope I hardly doubt it! I'm going to be honest and say that I would fare better than the 101st and I'm sure the fight would be something epic but in the end its endless stamina and strength will wear even me down."

Raynare couldn't believe it, her Lord and Master admitted defeat even though he never challenged this Kurosaki yet...

"T-then w-why tell me..."

"Because I have a mission of a different sort for you..."

The raven haired girl looked at Azazel blankly...

"And what is it my Lord?"

"But first we must establish some ground rules: number 1 being NEVER under any circumstances will you challenge Kurosaki Ichigo in a fight. You may try for shits and giggles if you're that crazy but I am telling you now Raynare; you WILL lose and you will lose badly! Your life is as good as forfeit if you fight Kurosaki, understand?"

She looked at him and noting that he was serious, Raynare sighed, nodded, and signaled for him to continue...

"Rule number 2: NEVER involve Kurosaki's friends and family. Doing so would force him to make a rescue effort and thus he will be even more dangerous had he been left alone in peace. That means that say for example some of your idiot fellows decided to mess with these friends and with all their infinite wisdom, they abducted them. Here's an easy question for you. What do you think those idiots will do?"

"They torture them for fun I would imagine." Was Raynare's immediate reply.

"And where do you think these idiots will bring their hostages?

"That would be easy, they would bring them back to Hell..."

Then the beautiful Fallen's eyes widened at the ramifications of the boneheaded move...

"It wasn't in the video but the spies that I sent to The Akuma reported that since he's a hybrid Shinigami, his Hollowfied counterpart somehow does not interact well the longer that he's in Hell. Ichigo-kun will lose control of his Hollow and will run rampage of destruction that the likes of which we have never seen and may all together destroy Hell itself..."

"Then how did the those filthy Akuma stopped him then?"

"There were reports that Rias Gremory and her Peerage- working in concert- has  
succeeded in breaking one of Ichigo-kun's horns but they barely survived that harrowing encounter with their lives. They were lucky that they even lasted that long with The Beast's incalculable strength, lightning speed, and altogether nigh invincibility. If you feel that you can defeat it with your powers Raynare then be my guest and good luck. I'll light a candle in your funeral or at least what's left of you after getting hit by one of those energy projectiles..."

Raynare looked at his leader and quivered sending a chill up her spine...

"Is he really that strong?"

"The Shinigami are called "Death Gods" for a reason you know..."

"I-I see..." Raynare replied. "So what did you have me do Lord Azazel?"

"We have reason to believe that Gremory Heiress is getting too close to him for my comfort. I don't want the Akuma monopolizing his enormous power and use it against us. Your mission is simple, get close to Ichigo-kun and pry him away from Rias Gremory. If that cannot be done then at least I have someone who would influence him to see things our way. Do you think you can do that Raynare?"

The said woman looked at him blankly trying to process what he told her. When she noticed him getting annoyed for not giving him an answer, she hastily said something to appease him!

"Yes, Lord Azazel, you can count on me..."

"Good girl, now I'll leave you to plan your strategy of attack. I'm counting on you Raynare, don't disappoint me!"

"I would never disappoint you!"

"Make sure that you don't...well I better get going before those fools that I got working for me have a nervous breakdown of something!" Azazel said chuckling.

"Yes Lord, we wouldn't want that..."

"Now come here and give me a hug!"

Raynare blushed madly as she eagerly went to him and gave her boss a hug. She didn't mind that his wondering hands settled on her ass but she did blush madly as he got a good squeeze that made her giggle.

"I gotta say Raynare, you have a mighty fine ass you got here." Azazel said. "It's all nice and soft and all that..."

"Thank you my Lord, I appreciate your compliment." Raynare replied. "You know that my body belongs to you..."

"Well you don't have to go that far but anyway I think I should go before my hands get attached to that delicious ass of yours or something..."

Raynare's blush deepen further as Azazel gave her one final squeeze that made her squeal and before she knew it, her room was finally empty.

"Oh by the way, I'll leave this picture for some reference. I hope it serves you well my dearest Raynare..."

A picture began to float down from out of nowhere and it landed on her outstretched hands. Still stunned from her Master's visit, she didn't really pay attention to her surroundings until she finally look at the picture and saw her newly acquired target half naked. She blushed madly as that tingly feeling in between her legs returned as she lustfully admired his muscular frame and imagined what manner of beast was lurking down those boxer shorts. Raynare couldn't sleep that night as her imagination ran wild and her rather depraved mind counted the ways she can tie him up as she rock his world from dusk till dawn. Needless to say, she was one grumpy, frustrated Fallen Angel that night...

**Karakura Town-3 days later**

It was a typical chaotic morning at the Kurosaki household when suddenly...

"So Ichigo, how's your super-friend Rias doing?" Rukia asked innocently.

"Rias, that sounds like a foreigner's name..." Karin observed. "I didn't know you like exotic girls brother!"

"Yes Onii-chan, how is this Rias doing?" Yuzu said growling.

"Ha ha, you guys are a bunch of comedians aren't ya?"

"GGOOODD MMOORNING IIICHIIGGOOO!"

Isshin as usual tried to ambush his son and paid the price for his eccentric folly. Ichigo casually leaned to the side and countered with a vicious punch to the face that sent him comically flying head over heels and crashing on the far wall. But goat chin was far more resilient than he looked...

"Y-you h-have improved my son!" Isshin croaked as he slid slowly to the floor.

The Kurosaki siblings ignored him while Rukia sweat dropped. Before they knew it though, the elder Kurosaki -with bandage and all- sat down and joined the family as if nothing happened...

"So Rukia-chan what is this I hear that my son is seeing a foreigner?" Isshin asked a little too gleefully.

Ichigo's brow twitched and he didn't like the smirk that curled on the midget's lips. The Substitute got even more nervous as his idiotic old man and his two sisters curiously looked at him. It really didn't help much that Yuzu looked like she was going to crap a brick trying to look intimidating for some reason...

"I only met her briefly but from what I observed for the contact though..." Rukia said smiling. "...she looked nice and "devilishly" beautiful..."

That twitch turned into a knot as he scowled at her but the midget ignored him. Ichigo got irritated at her only because that he didn't want Rukia broadcasting to everybody that Rias as "devilish" as she was described. Not that he didn't mind but it wasn't exactly information - that the red haired Heiress was an Akuma - that his family needed to know. But of course goat chin reacted as per usual. The strawberry looked horrified as his old man hugged his mother's ridiculously giant memorial poster...

"DID YOU HEAR THAT MASAKI, AREN'T YOU GLAD TO HAVE A FOURTH DAUGHTER? EXPECT YOUR FIRST GRANDCHILD REALY SOON! I KNOW THAT YOU MUST BE ANTICIPATING WHEN THAT TIME FINALLY COMES!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Ichigo roared. "YOU'RE DISTURBING THE DAMN NEIGHBORS!"

Ichigo's foot met face as he kicked his old man sending him in orbit and had a rather painful rendezvous with the opposite wall...again. He then went back and grabbed some toast and said goodbye to his sisters. Rukia hastily finished her breakfast and followed her brooding friend. There was a silence for a time before she broke it...

"So seriously how are you guys doing?"

"Why do you assume that there's a thing between us?" Ichigo said growling.

"Well you always come home late and don't deny the fact you've been hanging around with her when you are in patrol. I have a nose Ichigo and I can smell her perfume all over you!"

"Who has a perfume smell all over him?" Someone asked.

"Oh, it's you Uryu. I was talking to our Romeo here how he's been seeing his beloved Rias every night while on patrol. Isn't that romantic?" Rukia said starry eyed. "I should reprimand him for dereliction of duty but I guess I can let this slide for love's sake!"

"Ichigo? Romantic? I never would have guessed! Uryu said blandly.

Great just what Ichigo needed another smart ass heckler...

"Look idiots, my relationship with Rias is strictly professional and we are just good friends so stop insinuating stuff!"

"Sure Kurosaki whatever makes you sleep at night!" Uryu said smirking.

"Eh, what's this about Kurosaki-kun not sleeping well at night?" Orihime asked with concern.

Ichigo resisted the urge to face palm. He could already tell that it was going to be one of those long shitty days...

**Later that day...**

Ichigo was walking alone in deep thought. Truth be told, his mind was on a certain red head and their rather weird relationship. The fact that she was an Akuma didn't seem to bother him...at least not anymore. If he was going to summarize who Rias was, he would say that she was a nice and beautiful flirt. Another trait that came to mind was big tease. Ichigo blushed suddenly as he saw an imaginary Rias smirking at him while deliberately bending over to show him her black lacy underwear that made her juicy, curvaceous, fine ass stunning. Ichigo shook his head, even in his day dreams, he wasn't quite safe from her incessant teasing. A ghost of a smile appeared on his face...

"KYAAH!"

Ichigo became fully alert as he heard a girl scream. The Substitute cursed as he sensed a Hollow nearby. He was fortunate enough to have those pills Rukia always used to keep his body safe. He popped what looked like green candy from a dispenser and he swallowed it. Ichigo felt his soul separate from his body and instructed the mod soul not to wait up and go home as quickly as possible. He saw his head nod in understanding and it quickly ran for home. The strawberry then hefted his massive blade and disappeared in shunpo...

Amano Yuuma was desperately running for her life. She shuddered in fear as a strange creature with a bone white mask and an unusual hole in its chest was coming after her. Inside though Raynare was furious at the one of her recently deceased associates. That stupid idiot got devoured by this thing that's after her now because in ALL his infinite wisdom, he decided to test this pit-hole of a town's uncanny ability to attract the supernatural. Lo and behold a 10 foot behemoth came from out of nowhere and ambushed her former associate from above and literally ate the dumb ass whole. She was too stunned to think at the moment and before she knew it, she was face to face with a bone bleached mask with yellow eyes staring at her hungrily.

The plan was simple enough. Raynare was suppose to accidentally bump in that little snot Issei to "confess" her love for him, and then take him out to pasture on their date. She supposed that it was ingenious enough that she can pull through and accomplish her first objective. In fact, she wasn't even worried that it will go without a hitch (until now that is...) Oh no, the one that got her all pissed to Hell was how was she suppose to get "close" to this Kurosaki like Lord Azazel commanded? She was thinking of ways to initiate contact that wouldn't seem suspicious but that had to wait for now because she did have a Hollow looking at her like she's dinner at the moment. That was when she screamed cutely and slapped the Hollow in the face on instinct. Her offensive was strong enough to make it stagger but her eyes watered as she gingerly shook her hand in pain. Raynare did always hate this "human" form because it restricted her power considerably and it made her helpless. However it was the distraction she needed to make a run for it.

The Hollow growled as its prey steadily got away. It roared its haunting howl and the 10 foot creature jumped in the air and caught Raynare instantly as it dropped down on her. She hastily stopped but she tripped and starting to pitch forward. Her eyes widen as the Hollow began to attack her as she fell. She contemplated transforming but that would ruin her disguise and the work she put into weeks of preparation would go to waste. But she really didn't need to do anything when suddenly someone in black appeared and she fell on his chest. She couldn't help the blush that appeared across her cheeks. Her breath hitched up her throat awkwardly as she beheld her savior and she couldn't believe the coincidence! For right in front of her was her secondary target: Kurosaki Ichigo. However Raynare didn't anticipate the fact how that she could feel strong muscle as she innocently brushed his broad chest and the protective way he held her. Raynare's more lustful base instincts wished that he grab her ass and give it a good massage but she didn't want to scare him off just yet. Then she looked up - as he was taller than her - and she couldn't help but get lost in those fierce brown eyes that radiated power and confidence she wouldn't have associated with a human. The only thing that came across her mind though was...

_"Oh my gawd, he's so damn hot!"_

"I have you miss, but I suggest that you hold on tightly though. I'll try to make the ride as pleasant as possible..."

What the hell is he talking about? Then they vanish in shunpo just as an arm tried to crush them where they stood earlier. Seconds later and a couple of feet away from the Hollow, Raynare was comically wild eyed and she was panting to get some oxygen. She had never experienced anything like that in all her millennia of life. It was gut wrenchingggm and exhilarating all at the same time! The sensation made her all warm and fuzzy inside...

"Uh miss, can I have my body back now!"

Raynare's eyes widened and she blushed in embarrassment when she found that she had him on a bear crushing hug. Well perhaps it's time to work the charm on this one...

"I-I'm s-sorry, I didn't know what came over me!"

Her orange haired savior chuckled which made her already flushed cheeks even more pronounced as she reluctantly let him go...

"Don't worry about it..." he replied. "Go hide for awhile and I'll take care of this thing for ya okay?"

Before Raynare could say anything otherwise, he vanished before her eyes...

"So fast..."

Seconds later, Raynare heard a bestial scream that made her smile cruelly. She wanted to tear it limb for limb for making her run in this undignified manner and making her look so weak that someone thought she needed rescue like a damsel in distress. But she wouldn't have met her target otherwise so perhaps it was a blessing in disguise. Impressed with the one hit kill, she had a few seconds to get herself together so that she may leave an impression in him...

"Oi, you ok?"

"Y-yes, t-thank you for saving me!"

"No problem, just doing my job..." Ichigo replied.

"W-wait..."

Raynare's hand held his sleeve arm firm with a surprising grip...

"What's up?"

"I-I d-do not even know the name of the man who saved my life..."

It was obvious that she already knew his name of course. But she only asked so that he wouldn't get suspicious of her or her motives. The shy, cutesy, and demure that she cultivated every time that she changes to "Yuuma Amano" was already an established persona and asset that she takes advantage of...

"It's Kurosaki Ichigo..."

"He who protects..." the girl said softly. "I-it is appropriate considering the circumstances..."

Then her eyes widen and she blushed in embarrassment...

"Oh how rude of me. Here I am demanding your name when I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Amano Yuuma. It is a pleasure to meet you!"

"Nice to meet ya as well."

There was an awkward silence for a moment before Ichigo cleared his throat and looked at the girl and said...

"Well anyway, you're safe now so I'll let you go on you're merry way and hope you have fun on the rest of your day alright?"

"Thank you again...for saving my life..."

Ichigo looked at her fully, nodded, smiled at her, and then vanished. Raynare was too stunned to react. After awhile though she finally puts herself together. She had a purpose and she needed to get it done today. Once she reapplied her make-up and redid her hair, she was ready to reel in that hentai Issei again. Once that dirty deed is done then maybe she can fantasize about how she'll seduce that hot piece of ass that is Kurosaki Ichigo. Then Raynare stopped for a moment and she felt disgusted that her cheeks burned too often for her comfort. It was shameful how she reacted to that Shinigami. Because after all her lust and her body only belonged to Azazel-sama and yet all her thoughts seemed to stray to that human more often than she cared to admit. But when she thinks of his broad muscular chest and the way he gently held her like some delicate flower was kinda sweet in a way. However that thought made her stop again and she ended up blushing furiously for she was never the sentimental romantic and far from it! Such notions were for fools who naively thinks that rubbish makes the world-go-round. For thousands of years she genuinely felt that way but what's so different now? And he had so much power for one so young that it was giving her a buzz just just being near him. It wasn't fair at all dammit!

"Calm down girl!" Raynare chastised herself. "He's only a filthy human and you know that you belong to Lord Azazel mind, body, and soul!"

Or at least she likes to think that it is so...

The Fallen Angel nodded to reassure herself but deep down her convictions were not as strong as she thought or felt. Bah! She has to forget about Kurosaki Ichigo for a moment because she needed to concentrate on the task at hand. The trap she set up for that little cockroach Issei is far more important right now. When her original mission is done then perhaps she can devote all her faculties to change the Shinigami's mind on his perceived prejudices against her kind. Then again, she wonders why Lord Azazel chose her in the first place? After all, she always was an intolerably cantankerous bitch anyway, which wasn't exactly front page news. Regardless, she had a job to do so she will have to worry about that hottie Ichigo later...

"Prepare yourself Ryudou Issei,you disgusting worm!"

Raynare nodded to herself satisfied and resumed her trek through town to spring her unsuspecting trap on a clueless Issei...

**Later that night...**

Ichigo was on his way to the rendezvous point where he would meet Rias because she insisted that she was going to accompany him on his patrols...yet again. Though he appreciated the company and it was never a dull moment with the red haired Heiress around; Ichigo would have preferred that she go home. The Hollows that he encountered each night were inexplicably getting stronger and even if Rias can defend herself, he would rather err on the side of caution. There were wild rumors circling around that Aizen has returned and has resumed his Arrancar research. After all, the red head is literally a princess of a realm and if anything happened to her under his care then there would be a shit storm to pay which will more than likely be a big pain in his ass! Didn't need to have the other factions getting involved and royally screw with status quo. Ichigo tried to explain to her his concerns but his words were heeded but subsequently ignored. Instead...

**Flashback...**

_"Aww you're so sweet my dear Ichigo and I appreciate your concern. But I know I don't have nothing to worry about since you are the one protecting me, right?" Rias said to him smiling as she caressed his cheek._

_"Gee thanks for putting all this crap on me!"_

_"What you need some motivation?" Rias asked grinning. "I can be VERY motivating if you need some encouragement!"_

_Just as she said that she leaned over and he found himself getting an eyeful of delicious cleavage..._

_"Does this suffice?" Rias innocently asked. "Or did you need far more stronger motivation!"_

_Rias started to unbutton her shirt and thus she teased him with a glimpse of her bra. Ichigo began to protest but she headed him off by placing two fingers on his lips..._

_"So are you motivated yet? Well?"_

_Ichigo didn't say anything only because he probably didn't trust what he was going to say..._

_"How about this, if you don't nod "yes" or shake your head "no" then your "motivation" will continue until you answer me truthfully..."_

_The red head reinforced her words as her shirt mysteriously slipped off her and thereby exposing her silky smooth porcelain white shoulder and the strap of her racy black bra. By then Ichigo got the point and he nodded vigorously in order to stop her from stripping buck naked in fricking public for Kami's sake! Although if he knew Rias and her wily ways, she probably would have been stripped regardless just to get a rise out of him!_

_"Good boy!" Rias cooed._

_"YOU are so despicably EVIL!" Ichigo growled._

_"Why thank you good sir!" Rias said curtsying. Then she __added _rather proudly. "I have you know that it's one of my better qualities. Well other than being a drop dead gorgeous, sassy, and a sexy ass Heiress that is!"

_Ichigo looked at her and sweat dropped..._

**Flashback end...**

A tick mark appeared on Ichigo's forehead. Somehow that red headed wench always manages to get her way all the time and for some reason he turns to silly putty when she bats an eyelash, flash her radiant smile and even worse, show a little skin. Well dammit, this time he will be more firm with her! She can't always have her way even if she technically is royalty. The Substitute knows that even if Rias is a big pain in the ass -most of the time - he knew that there is much more to the spoiled manipulative sexy tease than he gives her credit for. Perhaps if he looks deep enough maybe he can find the real Rias Gremory. Then his eyes widen! What the HELL was he thinking!

"Penny for your thoughts..."

"Huh?" Ichigo replied dumbfounded.

"Moh, you better not be ignoring me, Ichigo!"

Ichigo realized that Rias mysteriously appeared in front of him from out of nowhere. The red head came near and gave the strawberry a hug and a peck on each cheek. It was a custom that she picked up from the human world and it flustered him to no end. It certainly made her a giggling mess when she first pulled off that stunt a week ago. Now it became a routine thing that she does to show her affection even though it drives him nuts!

"Good evening and how was your day today?" Rias inquired.

Rias looked at him expectantly. Even if she asked him the same question over and over again, she never seemed to tire of doing so for she did genuinely wanted to know even if it was something trivial. The red head tried to suppress the blush that was threatening to embarrass her as it spread throughout her cheeks. No matter how many times that they spent together talking or hanging out after school or go on patrol hunting for Hollows, it never fails how his presence always takes her breath away! It was ridiculous really. Here she was a popular girl, most desirable, most beautiful, school idol, and Heiress to the Gremory clan trying to get the attention of a human of all people. But she couldn't help it though, this is Ichigo after all! She already knew he was something special when she met him in Hell that one interesting day. Could it be that she has finally found the one for her? Rias smiled internally, she wouldn't mind taking the Substitute for her husband and certainly he is far more of a man than that bastard Riser that's for sure! Thus her interest in him grew and she suddenly wanted to know everything about him...

"Same old crap, different day!"

Rias suppressed a giggle. She always did find his blunt and to the point nature so sexy...

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad! At least you don't have 100 percent of the male population in school trying to ogle you and thinking of getting your pants!" Rias replied.

She glanced at him and gauged his reaction which was deliberate of course and half the fun...

"Oh Kami, I hope not!" Ichigo said horrified. "Next these idiots give you trouble I'll take care of them for you. I have experience stomping on perverts..."

This time a giggle did escape...

"Thank you Ichigo, but I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself!"

"I guess. If anything I'm sure Akeno-san will strike them down with lightning if they get too friendly!" Ichigo said blandly.

"Ichigo you rogue! I don't need for you to give her any ideas, she's already a handful being such a devoted masochist!"

"Ok that's way too much information, chief!"

Both of them shared a laugh. After awhile, she noticed his infamous scowl marring his handsome face. For some reason she was affronted that he was troubled...

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Rias said with concern.

"Hey do you know anybody named Amano Yuuma?"

Rias couldn't help her reaction as her heart tightened and it felt so hard to breath for some reason. So he was troubled over some girl? That BITCH! How dare she move in on her territory! Wait why the hell was she jealous? It's not as if she confessed her feelings to him or they were going out anyway! Wait, how does she feel about him? There's no way she has a thing for him but here she was thinking that she wouldn't mind him being her husband! Dammit this was so damn confusing! She then realized that he was looking at her funny and that he was still waiting for her answer. The words that came out of her mouth though was rather tense to say the least...

"Why did you want her to be your girlfriend!"

"What the hell! Where did you get that idea?" Ichigo replied.

"Well it's not like you to ask me about some mystery girl." Rias said crossing her arms underneath her supple breasts.

"Are you serious? I only asked because she had an unusual spiritual pressure..."

Ichigo then told her what happened after school...

"So you weren't interested in her at all?"

"Of course not! The only thing I'm interested in is why she had that spiritual pressure that's neither Shinigami or Hollow and if she belonged to one of the clans. That's it!" Ichigo said exasperatedly.

For some reason, Rias felt the tightness in her chest loosen and she can finally breathe normally. Relieved that there was no slut trying to take him away, she smiled at him and smoothly replied...

"No but I will look in to it. In the mean time I would suggest that you avoid her if I were you." Rias said.

"I'm a big boy Rias. I can take care of myself!" Ichigo said teasing her.

"But you know you would rather have me take care of you." Rias replied smoothly. "And trust me I'll take care of you real well and attend go your every need, baby!"

Ichigo didn't fall for that obvious trap this time...

"Ha and I'm sure you will but I think we should go on patrol now so I can come back early and do my homework." Ichigo said. "And let me know what you find out about her will ya?"

"Yes I will. Now shall we?"

"If you can keep up with me!" Ichigo said smirking.

"Ichigo you naughty boy! You'll find that we Akuma women can keep up with anyone even if we have to do it... All. Night. Long!" Rias replied seductively.

Rias giggled as she saw him turn red around the gills and looked away in embarrassment. He may be getting good at not falling for her little traps; it pleases her that she can still make him squirm and react which was the point of all her teasing...

"Come on let's go..." Ichigo said growling.

"I'm ready when you are..."

The two of them vanished...

**The park- the following night...**

To say that Hyoudou Issei is royally screwed is the understatement of the year. Here he is at the park at night with his new girlfriend Yuuma-chan and he is hoping that he's gonna score...well at least a hug or something. Their date throughout the day was fun and he thinks that she had a good time but there were times that he noticed that she was distracted as if her mind was somewhere else. Although she tried to hide it and smiled at him, he couldn't help feeling that she was distant even though she assured him that everything was fine. And now that they were at the park, she said something disturbing that confused and chilled him to the bone...

"W-what d-did you say Y-Yuuma-chan?"

Yuuma sighed and repeated her words earlier...

"I said that will you die for me Hyudou Issei..."

"W-what?" Issei asked confused.

"Ok how about this, will you die for me Issei-kun pretty please with cherry on top!"

"Y-you're joking right?"

Yuuma sighed again. She really did need to get this job over and done with. The little hentai was getting on her damn nerves! Although Yuuma did have fun with this idiot, half her heart was far away and she couldn't stop thinking about Kurosaki Ichigo. Because of him she almost blew her cover! When she gets her hands on that fine ass body if his, he's going to regret doing this to her! A punishment is in order and she's going to make him take responsibility making her feel this way! She thought her ability to love was buried when she was casted out of Heaven so long ago but the stirrings inside her she cannot deny no longer. Whether if she has a thing for him or it's love is up for debate! Still her devotion for Lord Azazel is what drives her to keep going forward. But even her Lord's image was slowly being taken over by that Ichigo! Perhaps time enough to explore that thought later...

"Blame the god that buried the Sacred Gear inside your soul..."

Issei looked at her in confusion. What the hell was she talking about? And what the hee-haw HELL is a Sacred Gear. Then to further his befuddlement his girlfriend began to glow in unholy light and transformed before him. In another time and reality he would appreciated how Yuuma-chan transformed just like all those magical girl anime on t.v., not that he he was complaining or anything since she was giving him a show! The girl - no more like the woman - before him grew taller, her breasts became fuller, and her ass more curvaceous. She emerges from the unholy light in what essentially is a very scandalous outfit that resembled a black bathing suit. A leather strap came across her nipples and underneath her breasts. She wore a thong that was held around her hips by three thin straps. Long black gloves that went three quarters of the way along her toned arms had little chains decorating them. She then completed her rather unusual ensemble with black boots.

Although Issei was taken by surprise that Yuuma-chan's bizarre appearance especially the black wings. What disturbed him however was her complete one eighty from her sweet demeanor to cruel in a matter of seconds. He couldn't believe that this person was his girlfriend or Amano Yuuma didn't really exist at all. Issei started to sweat as a spear of light ignited in her left hand and she threw it at him. Before he could react, he felt a sharp excruciating pain on his belly and when he touched that area, he saw that his hand was wet with crimson. Issei wobbled for a few seconds before he fell unceremoniously on the hard pavement where his blood began to pool. His vision started to get blurry as Yuuma-chan or whoever she was leered at him cruelly and started laughing. So is this how he's going to die? It wasn't fair, dammit! He still needed to do a lot of things before he died! One of them was going to college and getting a job. Another was getting a normal girlfriend who doesn't transform into a bikini wearing black winged psycho bitch who then turns around and hurl a spear at you after saying that she had a good time! And now he won't be able to fulfill his dream of ever becoming a harem king! Unbeknownst to the two of them though, a faint crimson light starts to glow in a pocket that Issei put the flyer that he took from a cute Kuoh student, earlier this morning...

**Kuoh academy-30 minutes ago...**

Rias -at the moment - was feeling a cascade of emotions running through her. The two most prominent ones were anger and sadness. She was sad that she wouldn't be able to see Ichigo tonight and accompany him patrolling Karakura Town because she had a mountain of work to do. The red haired beauty then growled and glared at the tall stacks of paper she needed to attend to because it was her own fault for slacking at work and let it pile carelessly in her office. Rias made progress and cut her work load in half because she skipped the entire day from school and had help from Akeno and the others. Still it would take several days at the most to catch up and clear her table of the infernal paperwork. Seriously she is appalled how many trees that had to be cut so that they can bury her office later! Well perhaps she should give Ichigo a call...

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Ichigo it's me Rias..."

_"Oh hey. So what can I do you for?"_ Ichigo said.

Seriously? Did he just set himself up for her convenience by saying that? So did that mean he likes her teasing him. Well Rias wasn't one to disappoint...

"Baby, please don't tempt me! I can think a lot of ways you can do me but I would ask to be gentle with delicate 'ol me..." Rias replied seductively. "Though most of the time I like it nice and rough! Can you do nice and rough?"

Rias suppressed her mirth as she heard him spitting something over the phone. She can imagine he's having a nose bleed as they speak...

_"Will you quit goofing off!"_ Ichigo growled._ "So what's up?"_

"I won't be able to go on our patrol date tonight..."

_"Okay, so what happened?"_ Ichigo said blandly.

"I've been neglecting my duties and that's why I have to do all this overdue paperwork..." Rias replied. "Why will you miss me if I don't go?"

_"I'm missing you already even though I'm talking to you!"_

"Aww, you're so cute!"

_" I know, that's what some of the chicks have been saying about me lately..."_ Ichigo said chuckling.

Rias was giggling on the other side of the line...

"Well I'm the only one allowed to call you cute, 'kay!" Rias said pouting.

_"What, the beautiful Rias Gremory jealous? Will wonders never seize!"_

"Oh please, those girls got nothing in me!" She replied sassily.

_"Now who's so cute when she's jealous..."_

"Whatever..."

Then they both laughed. They were silent for a moment before Rias broke the silence...

"Oh I looked in on this Amano Yuuma and I really didn't find much on her..."

_"That's fine, just give me all the info you got..."_

"Amano, Yuuma. Age: appears to be 15-16. Hair: Black. Height: 5 ft 4 in. Weight: 120 lb. Blood type: A+. Measurements: B: 34 W: 26 H: 32."

Rias paused for a moment to see how he would react but it was somewhat difficult since she's not with him. She shrugged when he told her to continue and felt relieved that he didn't sound like he's interested in that wench. It's not as if she jealous or anything because she knows she's more of a woman than this Amano Yuuma would ever be. The red head is more than confident that Ichigo doesn't have any feelings for this girl and that more than likely he probably likes her instead. She just needs to calm down and keep her offensive going...This one is a tough nut to crack but her efforts were not in vain as the Substitute was showing hints that he was interested so she has to keep the pressure until he finally caves in...

_"Hey you ok?"_

Her eyes widened and realized that she was still on the phone with him...

"I'm sorry, I kinda spaced out for a little bit...my bad." Rias said sheepishly.

_"Don't worry about it. So other than her statistics, did you find anything about her?" _Ichigo asked.

"I know that she was from Kyoto and she moved here to go to Seo Academy located in the outskirts of Tokyo where she's been living alone in an apartment since last semester. Her records mentioned that her parents died in some accident and was adopted by an Aunt and has lived there with her until she went to high school. Apparently she's active in sports -volleyball - and was elected in as class representative of 2-A. She's popular with the boys and half the girls admire her and the other half hates her guts..."

_"I see...so did you find anything else?"_

"Two things: one was when I had Kiba-kun check her apartment out and his report stated that the place was empty. The only piece of furniture she got in there was a couch, a table, and a futon to sleep in. The second one is that when I went to Kyoto to verify her identity, the residents there said that they never heard of Amano Yuuma before. I showed them her picture and one lady said that the person in the picture was dead...since the feudal era."

_"So you think whoever this person who is posing as Amano Yuuma is some kind of impostor?"_

"Yes, I would be wary of this girl if I were you."

_"I see...thanks Rias, I appreciate your help and job well done."_

Rias couldn't help but blush...

"Well aren't cha lucky to have me?"

_"Yeah, I would be lost without you..._" Ichigo answered.

They both shared a laugh then for a time there was silence...

_"Well I guess I'm going to let you go back to work now..."_

"What no way...I don't wanna!" Rias complained. "I wanna talk to you some more!"

_"Woman, I see you almost everyday! Aren't you tired of seeing me yet?"_

"But Ichigo, I would never get tired of being with you!" Rias replied blushing.

Ichigo ironically was also blushing on the other end...

_"Well you should finish all that paper work then huh? So uh we can see each other again I guess..."_

"Mmm I'm looking forward to it..."

_"I'm sure you do..."_ Ichigo said._ "Ok I'll talk to you later bye..."_

"Goodnight Ichigo..."

_"And to you as well Rias."_

Rias heard a click and she finally hung up the phone. She sighed...

"And why the long sigh Buchou?" Akeno said smiling.

"A-Akeno, h-how long have you been standing there?" Rias stammered. "And how much did you hear?"

"Oh nothing much, just the part where you said something about missing Ichi-kun and getting jealous over girls saying he's cute, and the fact that you can't wait to see him again even though you practically see him almost everyday. Oh my, I'm so jealous!"

"So you're saying that you heard everything?"

Akeno paused for effect and had her left forefinger touching her chin while she looked cutely up the ceiling as if contemplating something...

"Oh my, I guess I did walk in on you by accident but if you want a strait answer and it would be yes..."

Rias looked at her best friend and sweat dropped...

"Ookay...so do you have something for me..." Rias said. Then she thought "Or you're just being a busy body..."

"Oh yes I almost forgot, these are for you..."

Akeno dropped a tall stack of papers on her desk. Rias groaned and started comically banging her head on said desk...

"What the hell is this?" The Ted head growled.

"Those are requests from two months ago. These were from last month and the one I got stacked outside is this month's orders."

"And why were these orders not fulfilled yet?" Rias demanded.

"Well it's kinda your fault Buchou for spending so much time with Ichi-kun!" Akeno smoothly replied.

Imaginary arrows comically dropped from the ceiling and pierced her head and her back. After awhile she sighed...

"Let's get this over with..."

Suddenly an alarm sounded...

"Oh my, it seems that someone is trying to summon you Buchou." Akeno said mildly surprised..

"Seriously, come on!" Rias said complaining. "I have too much stuff to do!"

"Complaining about it won't make it go away Buchou..." Akeno replied blandly.

"Life was much easier when I was running patrols with Ichigo..." She said petulantly.

Akeno sweat dropped and patted her boss on the shoulder...

"There, there everything will be all right Buchou..."

**Karakura Town**

Ichigo sneezed as he breezed through the clear night skies of Karakura. He wonders who was talking about him this time. Well never mind, he really didn't want to know anyway. He noticed that tonight was too peaceful and perhaps too quiet. Then he realized that it was the first time he patrolled without Rias in tow within so many nights. It was certainly felt strange not to hear her chattering, her cheers, and her playful teasing while they hunt Hollows or Stray Devils. And strangely enough, he finds that he misses her for some reason. It was not because he had feelings for her or anything but because she was good company and they work well together. And she makes a boring night fun and he can't deny that he enjoys her company, teasing non-withstanding. Well at least that's what he's trying to explain and to justify his feelings towards the red head. Hopefully she'll get her act together so they can continue on their long jaunts of adventure into the night among other things...

Ichigo then felt a strong spiritual pressure which knocked him out of his contemplative reverie. He instinctively followed its source and frowned upon its strange signature...

"It's the same spiritual pressure from that girl Amano Yuuma..."

Sensing danger in every turn, Ichigo unsheathed his massive zanpakuto and held it at the ready. His eyes narrowed as he reappeared in a park. His senses were on overdrive trying go locate the source of the disturbance but his poor skill in reiatsu sensing was abysmally bad at best. Still even if he can't sense spiritual pressure that well but instinct more than made up for that little deficiency and he used without looking blocked the sneak attack from behind with the flat face of his sword. A high pitched tortured scraping of two metal objects grinding together like someone scratching the chalk board rang through the peaceful night sky. Ichigo's left foot stepped forward while his entire torso twisted backwards, his sword arm swinging vertically but missing his opponents face by mere inches. The mysterious figure retreated in the shadows, started clapping and finally spoke...

"Very well done Kurosaki Ichigo. Anyone else would have been died instantaneously but it seems you are no ordinary human. Perhaps what they said about you is true..."

"Who the hell are you and what the hell do you want from me!" Ichigo roared.

"Patience my dearest Shinigami, all will be revealed in due time..."

Coincidentally enough the clouds that covered the park in darkness was suddenly flooded in moonlight. As the shadows slowly faded, Ichigo could finally see his mysterious attacker and blushed furiously. For right before him seemed to be the older version of Amano Yuuma in what essentially is a skimpy leather swimsuit. Other than practically and shamelessly parading in such a scandalous outfit that he was sure Yoruichi and that big tease Rias would approve, he couldn't keep his eyes from gawking at a pair of black wings. Then of course his eyes wondered on the strange woman's big rack...

"GAH...what the hell is with that S&M outfit? And put some clothes on dammit!"

Raynare's eyes widened, looked down at her outfit, saw nothing out of the ordinary and it actually quite sexy in her opinion. Perhaps she should be insulted but she has to admire how he's doing his damnedest not to stare, avert his eyes down to the ground, and treated her with respect even as he is miserably failing at it! Still it was quite refreshing that a man -let alone a human - wouldn't look at her in a lewd manner but then again her colleagues were a bunch of sexist, masochistic, perverts anyway! She looks at him and she couldn't help but laugh at him. Raynare them realized that she hasn't laughed like that in millennia. Perhaps there was something to this Kurosaki Ichigo that Lord Azazel has failed to mention and he is something more than a hot body...

"So it's true what they say that you are such a prude." The woman said. "Aww that so cute!"

"Ha your funny! Now put some damn clothes on!"

"But god has given me this beautiful body Kurosaki Ichigo. I am not ashamed to flaunt what I got!"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes...

"Who the hell are you and how do you know my name?" Ichigo asked.

""The Beast's" overwhelming power is fearfully whispered amongst the people of the deepest parts of the Underworld. You should be proud that your reputation precedes you!" Raynare replied grandly.

"So why did you attack me then?"

"I just wanted to test of your worthiness..."

Ichigo looked at her blankly...

"Huh, what the hell for?"

"It is to test whether you are worthy of Lord Azazel's praise..."

Ichigo's eyes widen when a spear of light ignited in the stranger's hand. Hazy memories of the fight with Ulquiorra reminded him of that crazy attack that devastated several miles of desert white sands and lit up the permanent night sky of Hueco Mundo. Remembering that harrowing experience made him shudder and he hopes this spear of light that this lady wielded doesn't destroy Karakura Town in its wake...

**Meanwhile on the other side of the park...**

A magic circle appeared on the ground and two girls emerged from it...

"Akeno I told you I can handle it..." Rias said.

"Well you're obviously upset so I thought it would be better for me to assist you. I don't want you to ruin your good reputation because you were distracted and made a mistake..." Akeno replied.

Rias sighed rather dramatically...

"Oh fine...you can help me if you're going to be a pain and insist upon it!"

"Very well Buchou..." Akeno bowed. "Oh my..."

"What is it now Akeno?"

"It seems that your summoner is dying..."

Rias looked down and was surprised that her summoner was on the cement bleeding to death. It wouldn't really matter but she combed combed her hair and straightened her school uniform. Because after all, a girl has to look her best and first impressions with clients are very important in keeping good relations and for business opportunities in future. Akeno sweat dropped and helped her boss out. Now that she felt presentable, Rias addressed the cute boy on the ground. Still he could NEVER compare to her beloved Ichigo.

"I wonder what he's doing now?" Rias whispered.

"Buchou, we don't have time to think about Ichi-kun at the moment..." Akeno said as she playfully dug her elbow on the red head's ribs. "Oh my isn't he a cutie..."

"Now who's the one getting distracted." Rias said winking. "And what would Ichigo say if he knew you were looking at another guy, hmm?"

"Oh my, I would never "cheat" on Ichi-kun like that..."

Bother of the girls started giggling...

Down below Issei felt his life on slipping away as his life's blood spilled out the gaping hole of his belly. Then he heard two girls giggling and he saw two hot looking girls laughing. The two if them were like Goddesses that came down from heaven. The first girl have her raven black hair swept in a phony tail and had a smile that would have melted the hearts of every guy she met. Her purple eyes were as bright and radiant as her smile. For some reason Issei thought that she goes to his school because she wore the Kuoh Academy uniform. But needless to say she wore it well and it's not because she's buxom. Besides the uniform accentuated the curves of her sexy body. The girl next her was just as stacked. Issei couldn't really make out there faces though as his vision was getting blurry. He then touched his wound and looked at his hand. The blood was as crimson as her red tresses. The two of them were still giggling until the black haired girl whispered to the other one. The red head nodded and started clearing her throat...

"Ahem, so you were the one who summoned me?"

Issei barely had enough energy to speak...

"Tell me do you want to live?"

Issei wanted to nod but he felt his life slipping away and breathed his last...

"Oh my, that's a first time a client died on us before..." Akeno casually said.

"Hmm, I'm trying to remember if that ever happened in the past and now I can't think of any situation where it happened." Rias said frowning.  
"What are you guys talking about?"

"Oh we were talking about how we can't remember someone dying on a sum-mo-ning..." Rias said stopping.

Issei was standing right before them. He was little on the pale side and somewhat transparent and other than having a chain and a plate covering his chest, the boy looked normal enough for someone who just happens to be dead. The red head's eyes looked at the body lying on the cement and then gazed at the soul standing in front of her. Then she focused on the chain, reached out and grab it which she then started playing with it...

"Hmm, I guess Ichigo wasn't joking about souls having chains."

Rias looked behind her when she felt someone's presence there and she was mildly surprised that it was Akeno. The black haired girl would take a peek occasionally then she would squeal and hid again while the Vice President had a painful iron grip on her shoulder. Rias sweat dropped. Seriously? Her Queen, second strongest individual in her Peerage, masochist, sadist, and reliable Akeno - is scared of ghosts of all people!

"Akeno, dear you ok back there?"

"Y-yes B-Buchou...oh my so embarrassing!"

"Umm excuse me but can you please stop playing with-the-chain..." Issei said.

Then he looked at the chain, traced where it came from a body which coincidentally looks just like him and where it went. It finally dawned on him that it was attached on his person. There was an eerie silence that prevailed in the night for a moment until...

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? WHY THE HELL IS MY BODY LYING OVER THERE WHEN I'M HERE WITH YOU GUYS? AND WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SHIT?" Issei roared while Rias and Akeno comically swayed like palm trees in a middle of a hurricane.

"Hmm, kinda look like a chain to me, right Akeno?" Rias casually said to her counter-part who really didn't answer but vigorously nodded her head as she peeked at him from safe confines of her crimson hair. The redhead observed her Vice President's shenanigans while she looks at her half lidded...

"I know it's a chain dammit! Why the hell do I have this shit attached to my chest for?"

"Look umm..." Rias began. "What's your name again?

Issei looked at her blankly until he realized he never introduced himself...  
"The name is Ryudou Issei."

"Pleasure to meet you Issei-kun, I am Rias Gremory..."

They shook hands...

"So what's going on what is all this?" Issei said.

"I think you better sit down and I'll make this as clear as possible..."

Issei gave her his rapt attention and she noticed how his eyes would stray from her eyes to her cleavage down below. As much as she likes to tease the next guy but she felt dirty being looked at by Issei nonetheless. Ichigo is nothing but a gentleman compared to this lecher. Still she needed to explain what happened to him so she's just going have to endure for now...

"Don't know how to say this to you but I'm not going to sugar coat it so I'm going to tell you strait up. I'm sorry Issei-kun but you are dead dear." Rias explained.

Color comically drained from his already pale body. Then he turned to stone and cracks began run along its surface...

"I-is h-he alright, Buchou?" Akeno asked.

"Hmm, I guess it was a little too shocking for him." Rias answered. "Oi, you okay over there?"

No response...

"GAAAHHH!"

"KYAAAHH!" Akeno screamed cutely.

"Akeno will you please stop being such a baby!" Rias growled.

"B-but h-he's so scary!" Akeno whined.

Rias sweat dropped...

"Remember that you are my Queen. An Akuma from my Peerage does not squeal like a little school girl because she sees a ghost!" Rias explained. "Besides if you're worried that ghosts will attack you, then I'm confident that you'll like it and give back the pain a thousand fold..."

Akeno gawked at her stupidly...

"My goodness, you were worried about that? What do you think Ichigo is and what have you been killing when you go on Hollow hunts?"

That dawned on Akeno and she began to blush...

"I am being silly aren't I?" Akeno said sheepishly.

"Yes you are but I still love you nonetheless." Rias replied.

"GGAAAHH!"

The two of them looked at Issei then each other and sweat dropped...

"Oh my, he's quite upset about being dead isn't he?"

"Indeed. I guess I'll be too if I found out that you know..."

The blood curdling screaming stopped however when they saw Issei comically passed them by as he flew head over heels and crashed on to a tree knocking him out silly by the way those stars were revolving around his head. Then she turned around and blinked as Ichigo came walking by and rubbing his forehead gingerly. Her heart swelled with joy and she couldn't help but run to him. Ichigo stopped, turned around, caught the red head, and his face ended up buried in the sweet crevice of her soft breasts...

"Rias what the hell?" Ichigo protested and was trying to squirm out of her iron grip.

"Ichigo! Did you miss me?" Rias squealed. Then she added quite shyly. "I-I m-missed you!"

"Are you serious? I just talked to you about 5 minutes ago!" Ichigo said half lidded.

"Well 5 minutes can be an agony to a girl you know!" Rias replied pouting.

"Why it's Ichi-kun!" Akeno said excitedly.

Ichigo found himself buried in another pair of breasts...

"Akeno-san is here too?"

"Hahnn! Why Ichigo you naughty little boy!" Rias said seductively.

"Oh my, he does seem to like breasts doesn't he Buchou?" Akeno said blushing.

Ichigo sensed a powerful spiritual pressure building up above him. He would probably get teased relentlessly for it by these two forever but he didn't hesitate when the strawberry encircled his arms around their waists and vanished reappearing 20 yards away as lighting struck their original position. Rias' eyes widen but she was glad of this unexpected physical contact and Akeno blushed furiously for being grabbed so roughly. She is a self confessed masochist after all and the abrupt movement tickled her pickle enough to secretly want more. Ichigo looked above and he saw Raynare above the night sky. However he didn't see the deep crimson color that tinged her cheeks...

Raynare never felt exhilarated fighting someone before and in thousands of years of her very long existence she could not remember a time when she even enjoyed it. Like Lord Azazel had warned her about, he is indeed inhumanly strong for a mortal and that actually impressed her. She was known amongst her peers as a stubborn individual who refuses to believe what anybody would say unless she tests the limits of their power for herself. So despite the strong evidence of Ichigo's monstrous strength, she challenged him anyway. It was because she was curious about the human who made an uproar in the Underworld and she will admit that she wasn't disappointed in the least. Still, the stirrings of jealousy, creeped up in her heart - a feeling that was quite foreign to the Fallen Angel. She knew that she had no reason to be and yet there was this tight constriction and pain that threatened to overwhelm her. Yet she knew that if she wanted to she can take Ichigo away from these evil bitches and she going to be the one breaking him out of his bad taste in women...

Raynare brows twitched in irritation as Rias burrowed and settled her head on Ichigo's broad chest while Akeno monopolized and squeezed her considerable assets on the side of his head. A tick mark appeared on the Fallen's head when the black haired queen squealed in delight when she felt his warm breath on her delicate skin. Akeno blushed and tightened her grip on his poor head. The Fallen Angel had enough and she came descending down both her hands over her head and attacked the trio.

Ichigo sensing her approach used his considerable strength to pry himself out of the two Akuma's clutches and got them out of the way. Energy blade met zanpakuto as bright sparks emerged from their respected blades. Ichigo was surprised of this woman's strength as he could feel himself being pushed back but he too can be brutally strong if he wanted to. A quick exchange as blades danced in lightning succession. He got tired of playing around and with a vicious vertical swipe, he sent Raynare sliding who hastily blocked it with her weapon. She quickly controlled her sliding motion and with a flip of her wings took to the skies momentarily and landed gracefully to the ground. She couldn't help the blush that escaped her cheeks. Still pride won't let her succumb to such weakness even if her embarrassment did escape and was shown to the world. Perhaps she didn't mind Ichigo seeing her in this state...

"Very impressive Kurosaki Ichigo! I expect nothing short of amazing coming from "The Beast!" Raynare said.

"I still don't understand why you attacked me dammit!" Ichigo growled. "And who is this Hazel person you're taking about and what the hell does he want with me?"

"You have peaked the great Lord Azazels's interest my dearest Ichigo. Raynare declared grandly. "You should be honored Ichigo for it is the first time my Lord has found a human worthy of his praise!"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes and turned to Rias as she immediately came to his side. The redhead heard what this Fallen Angel has said and she didn't like it one bit...

"Do you know what she's talking about?"

"Azazel is the leader of the Fallen Angels Ichigo." Rias said. Then she addressed the Fallen in front of them. "Although I am curious what he would want with you in the first place!"

"This has nothing to do with you, you filthy Akuma!" Raynare spat with hatred.

Raynare ignited her energy sword and deflected a lighting strike...

"Oh my, you would do well not to insult the Heiress to the Gremory Clan like that, understand?" Akeno said smiling. Underneath the sweet smile however was a deep seated hatred that Ichigo has never seen in the black haired girl before. It reminded him of Unohana-san for some reason. He shuddered and reminded himself not to get Akeno pissed off in the future. Ichigo sweat dropped though from the comical way the three girls were hissing at each other. Then Rias yelped in surprise as she felt two hands groping her. With an opening Raynare pushed forward with her energy blade poised to strike. This was when time seemed to slow down as Akeno - who was in the sky - reacted too late.

Raynare arrived -her target being Rias - and struck. Ichigo pushed her out of the way and in doing so, her jacket pocket ripped as the energy sword came with in a hair's breath of her. An entire set of Evil Pieces flew up in the air and somehow reacted to Issei - who happened to be the groper - and he absorbed them. Since Ichigo didn't see the ghost - busy as he was - the Substitute Shinigami deflected the light blade down - thus cutting Issei's chain. Issei screamed as the chain's devoured themselves rapidly and thus the plate. A crushing spiritual pressure came from Issei as a bone like paste began to come out of his eyes and mouth, and molded itself around his face. His body began to transform and he literally exploded. Ichigo shunpo'd with Rias and Raynare in tow. The both of them blushing and when they realized that they were within inches of each other comically glared at the other.

"Will you two stop it for a minute!" Ichigo growled at the two of them.

"She started it!" Rias accuse the Fallen Angel petulantly.

Raynare's reaction to her accusation was somewhat comical...

"I did not!" Raynare said.

"Is to!"

"Is not!"

"Do you guys want me to put you'll in time out!" Ichigo threatened.

"Please do, punish me daddy I've been a very bad girl!" Rias said seductively.

"No time for this now Rias!"

Ichigo was right however as the smoke cleared and an armored hollow emerged from the thick smoke. It looked like a humanoid dragon, complete with an armored segmented tail, large claws and a skull like dragon mask with three vertical lines above its right face. On its left hand was unusual gauntlet. Rias gasped as she recognized the item immediately...

"What is this boy doing with Boosted Gear?"

Raynare couldn't believe her eyes either...

"Ah boosted what?" Ichigo asked.

"It's a Sacred Gear..."

Rias didn't have time to explain as the newly Hollowfied Issei raised his right hand and began to charge a cero! Then they heard a voice..

[BOOST!]

And he fired the Boosted Cero and a massive column of energy came barreling towards them...

"Aww sh..." Ichigo cursed.

A massive explosion occurred...

to be continued...

A/N - Apologize for the delays on all my stories...my video card died on my computer so I'm actually writing all this in my phone which sucks...anyway I'll figure something out

-ain't I so evil with the cliff hanger...lol

-how do you like me turning issei into a hollow...real different right...

- so watcha guys think read and review

-i'll cya kiddies on the next chapter alright


End file.
